I MISS YOU SO
by PyChanbaek
Summary: (COMPLETE) Baekhyun adalah kekasih yang kuat menurut chanyeol, dia tidak akan menangis hanya karna sebuah kesalah fahaman yang dibuat oleh kyungsoo dan chanyeol bersyukur akan hal itu. Namun tidak dengan malam itu, sebuah malam bagai bencana bagi chanyeol baekhyun-nya akhirnya melepaskan chanyeol karna sudah tak tahan dengan dia. BAD SUMMARY , BXB.
1. chapter 1 I MISS YOU SO

**"I MISS YOU SO"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ANGST , ROMANCE**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL , KYUNGSOO** , **YIFAN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER** **: INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMAT** A .

.

 **I MISS** **YOU SO...**

.

Hari ini BYUNBAEKHYUN tengah dalam keadaan mood yang benar-benar baik. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini sang kekasih PARK CHANYEOL mengajak nya makan siang bersama. Terdengar biasa memang, tapi tidak bagi mereka berdua karena makan siang ini adalah makan siang pertama mereka setelah 3 bulan Chanyeol berada di cina untuk urusan bisnis, perusahaan cabangnya disana sedang bermasalah.

Setelah 3 bulan lama nya mereka menahan rindu akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali kenapa pula malah makan siang bukan nya dinner romantis, ohh ayolah Chanyeol itu orang yang super duper sibuk meski Baekhyun tak memiliki jadwal malam nanti tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol, ada acara yang harus dihadirinya. Well, siapa yang perduli yang penting mereka bertemu sekarang.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Chanyeol sudah berada didalam restoran yang sudah mereka setujui untuk bertemu siang ini sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, restoran mewah dengan ruangan VIP yang nyaman dipesan khusus oleh Chanyeol agar tak ada yang mengganggu saat temu kangen dengan kekasihnya nanti .

Baekhyun berjalan riang menuju ruangan VIP tersebut yang mana sudah ada Chanyeol didalamnya.

CEKLEK ...

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak masuk kedalam ruangan itu alangkah terkejut nya Baekhyun disunguhi pemandangan yang membakar iman. Bagaimana tidak, dilihatnya kekasih tampan nya bahkan lebih tampan dari terakhir kali bertemu, tapi tentu saja bukan itu yang membuat iman baekhyun terbakar, dihadapannya saat ini ada seorang lelaki yang sama cantiknya dengan dirinya yang duduk dipangkuan sang kekasih terlibat perbincangan yang seru, melihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya lelaki itu adalah chef dari restoran itu, hal yang wajar bila chef itu berada di ruangan VIP ini bukannya didapur karena dia adalah D.O KYUNGSOO mantan pacar Chanyeol dulu, sudah hal biasa baginya menyambut Chanyeol direstoran itu.

Mereka berbicara terlalu bahagia nampaknya, tapi itu hanya pembicaraan sepihak karna jika dilihat lagi Chanyeol tak begitu minat memanggapi obrolan itu, awalnya Baekhyun hanya melihat sejauh mana Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya akan bertindak. Selama itu hanya mengobrol, Baekhyun tak pernah mempermasalahkannya, tapi lain halnya kalau Kyungsoo sudah mulai kurang ajar. Seperti saat ini dia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir plum Chanyeol, ayolah siapapun tau kalau Kyungsoo akan mencium Chanyeol saat ini dan dengan itu Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah deheman kecil otomatis Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tersentak ditempat, baik Kyungsoo atau pun Chanyeol sudah bermuka pucat karena Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun yang mengamuk bukanlah hal yang baik. Pasalnya bukan kali ini saja Baekhyun melihat mereka berdua dalam keadaan yang begitu intim seperti sekarang, mungkin ini sudah yang kebarapa kalinya. Maka dari itu, tadi Baekhyun tak terkejut lagi kalau itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Apa begitu rendahnya dirimu sampai menggoda kekasih orang?" Ucap Baekhyun sarkatis.

"Kekasih orang? Terakhir ku ingat aku tak pernah sekalipun menyetujui keputusan sepihak Chanyeol." jawab Kyungsoo dengan tak tahu malunya makin menyamankan duduknya dipangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan emosinya yang sedari tadi dia tahan agar tak meledak akhirnya meledak juga.

"Aaawww.." ringis kyungsoo kesakitan saat Baekhyun menarik rambutnya dengan tak etisnya.

"Menjauh dari kekasih ku sekarang juga!" seru Baekhyun seraya tetap menarik rambut Kyungsoo dengan kekuatan penuh akhirnya Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan jatuh tersungkur saat Baekhyun sudah melepaskan rambutnya. Baekhyun pun menyamankan punggungnya didada bidang sang kekasih yang sudah berdiri sejak Kyungsoo sudah tak duduk dipangkuannya dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun posesif.

"Sial!" umpat kyungsoo penuh emosi dengan wajah yang merah padam menahan malu lalu berusaha untuk menampar Baekhyun.

PLAAAKKKK

Sepertinya tamparan itu tak main-main sampai-sampai wajah orang itu menoleh kesamping.

Tapi tenang itu bukan wajah Baekhyun. Tentu saja itu wajah Kyungsoo yang ditampar oleh Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo ingin melayangkan tangannya kewajah Baekhyun tangan nya dicekal oleh Chanyeol lalu baekhyun dengan cekatan melayangkan tangannya diwajah cantik Kyungsoo.

"Cukup Kyungsoo! Aku diam dari tadi bukan berarti aku menerima semua perlakuan mu terhadap ku, aku diam supaya kau sadar betapa rendahnya dirimu. Pergilah dan satu lagi jauhkan tangan mu dari baekhuyun ku! Jika satu inci saja dia terluka karena mu akan ku pastikan kau juga akan menikmati tangan ku, bahkan sakitnya akan melebihi tamparan baekhyun tadi." ancam Chanyeol panjang lebar penuh penekanan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Baekhyun. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya pergi karena harga dirinya benar-benar dihancurkan oleh tamparan dan kalimat sarkatis Chanyeol barusan.

BLAAAMMM

Pintu pun menjadi sasaran kekesalan kyungsoo. Sepeninggal Kyungsoo ruangan VIP pun makin mencekam, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan duduk disalah satu kursi disana.

"Menikmati waktu mu sayang?" Tanya Baekhyun sarkatis.

"Ayolah Sayang, siapapun tau bahwa aku tak minat padanya." ucap Chanyeol lalu duduk dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau menikmati bokongnya tadi." tutur Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Aku berani bersumpah tidak merasakan apapun tadi, kau yang terbaik." bujuk Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Kenapa pula kau memilih restoran ini sudah tau dia bekerja disini."

"Aku lupa sayang, sungguh." ujar Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh.

"Alasan." ketus Baekhyun dan hanya ditanggapi kekehan pelan dari Chanyeol.

"Mari kita lanjutkan acara kita yang tertunda." ajak Chanyeol pelan dengan tersenyum lembut .

"Aku sudah kehilangan nafsu makanku, aku sudah tak mau makan disini." ucap Baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Baiklah, kita tidak usah makan saja." final Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu mereka pun beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Ku rasa kita masih memiliki beberapa jam sampai persiapan acara nanti malam, bagaimana kalau kita ketempat lain dulu?" Tawar Chanyeol seraya memasangkan seatbelt Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya penasaran, Chanyeol tersenyum main-main.

"Ikut saja, oke." Ucap Chanyeol pelan lalu mejalankan mobilnya kearah salah satu gedung tinggi yang terdapat gambar 5 bintang emas, siapapun tau itu HOTEL BERBINTANG 5.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Baekhyun polos, pura-pura polos sepertinya.

"Untuk melepas rindu tentu saja. " jawab Chanyeol dengan nada menggodanya dan dihadiahi dengan wajah bersemu merah Baekhyun.

Setelah melepas seatbeltnya Chanyeol pun membantu Baekhyun dan mereka pun masuk kedalam salah satu kamar yang sudah dipesan oleh Chanyeol.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

 **" I MISS YOU SO..."** bisik Chanyeol seduktif lalu melumat bibir Baekhyun penuh nafsu.

Chanyeol menarik pelan kepala Baekhyun agar mendekat ke arah wajahnya menautkan bibirnya ke bibir kissable Baekhyun, Baekhyun otomatis menyelipkan tangan cantiknya dileher Chanyeol dan meremas rambut nya saat chanwyeol memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun mengajak lidah Baekhyun bertarung dan bertukar saliva. ciuman itu sungguh panas dan basah terbukti dari lelehan saliva yang ada didagu Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh baekhyun tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, ciuman Chanyeol sungguh menuntut karna dia sangat merindukan bibir itu, tapi sayang ciuman itu harus berakhir karena Baekhyun membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, namum belum sempat Baekhyun bernafas normal Chanyeol sudah menerjang lehernya dengan ciuman dan jilatannya tanpa meninggalkan jejak disana karna Baekhyun tak terlalu menyukai itu.

"Eunghh.." lenguhan terdengar dari bibir kissable Baekhyun seraya mendongakkan kepalanya keatas memberi akses lebih untuk Chanyeol, sementara bibir Chanyeol sibuk menjilati leher serta tulang selangka Baekhyun, tangannya sibuk melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun kini terpampanglah tubuh mulus bak porselen milik Baekhyun. Keadaan Baekhyun kini tak dalam baik-baik saja, dengan bibir yang membengkak dan rambut acak-acakkan, mata yang sayu penuh nafsu sungguh membangkitkan libido Chanyeol tanpa basa basi Chanyeol pun kembali mencium baekwhyun dengan ganas.

Meski ini bukan yang pertama kali Chanyeol melihat tubuhnya, tapi Baekhyun tetap saja malu.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau tubuh mu yang terbaik?" bisik Chanyeol seduktif seraya mengulum cuping Baekhyun.

"Ngghh.." Baekhyun tak dapat lagi menjawab Chanyeol saat bibir itu kembali menggerayang didaerah tubuhnya, mulai dari leher mulusnya beralih ketulang selangkan lalu turun ke dua tonjolan merah muda yang sangat menggoda iman Chanyeol sedari tadi. Chanyeol bak baby yang kehausan, menjilat bahkan menggigit puting Baekhyun gemas.

"Aaannnhhh.. janghh..ngaanhh..digigithh.. yolliehh.." ucap Baekhyun susah payah tapi Chanyeol seolah tuli. sementara bibirnya sibuk dengan putting Baekhyun tangannya sibuk meraja ke setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun. Simungil sampai merinding menahan nikmatnya, Chanyeol meninggalkan tubuh Baekhyun sebentar untuk menanggalkan celana jins yang baekhyun pakai.

Baekhyun makin sexy dimata nya dengan bercak merah dihampir seluruh tubuh minus leher. Ahh indah pikirnya, setelah membuang celana tak lupa dengan dalaman Baekhyun kesembarang tempat, Baekhyun kini full naked dan terpampang jelas lah penis mungil Baekhyun yang sudah ereksi penuh. Chanyeol menangkup penis Baekhyun ditangannya, menaik turunkan tangan nya dengan tempo yang pelan. Baekhyun mendesah kencang dibuatnya, Chanyeol sungguh menggoda Baekhyun saat ini. Chanyeol menyeringai melajukan tempo kocokannya sampai badan baekhyun melengkung dalam. Sprema baekhyun tumpah ditelapak tangan Chanyeol ,dengan tangan yang basah Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya ke manhole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit meringis merasakan perihnya. Digerakkannya perlahan-perlahan kemudian menambahkan satu jari lagi membuat Baekhyun melenguh nikmat otomatis mengetatkan rektumnya.

"Rilex baby, ini belum intinya." ujar chanyeol menenangkan. Ya, ini memang belum seberapa karna baru dua jari yang masuk, Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

" ahhh annhh..." Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh sweetspotnya, rektum Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengapit erat jari Chanyeol bertanda dia akan sampai sebentar lagi, maka dari itu Chanyeol menarik jarinya mengabaikan rengekan Baekhyun dan terburu melepas pakaiannya.

Chanyeol membuka kaki Baekhyun kearah yang berbeda membuatnya mengangkang, Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya kearah manhole Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan dan dalam satu hentakan keras Chanyeol berhasil memasuki Baekhyun.

"Aakkhh..sa..sakithh.." keluh Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca. Chanyeol jadi tak tega dibuatnya. Salah kan lubang Baekhyun yang tak pernah melonggar meski sudah dimasuki berkali-kali.

"Hanya sebentar sayang, rilex." ujar Chanyeol menenangkan dan Baekhyun pun berusahan menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Move chanh.." pinta Baekhyun saat dirasa sudah tak sakit lagi, lalu Chanyeol pun menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ohh fuckk sempit dan nikmat." geram Chanyeol penuh kenikmatan.

"Anhh... aahh.." Baekhyun mendesah gila, sakitnya berubah menjadi kenikmatan dalam sekejap. Chanyeol dengan penis besarnya sungguh memenuhi manhole Baekhyun yang sempit.

"Ahh.. morehh yolliehh pleasehh.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Lubang mu yang terbaik baek." ucapan itu berakhir dengan geraman tertahan Chanyeol.

"Fasterh..." dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengikuti permintaan sang kekasih hati, diiringi dengan mengetatnya dinding rektum Baekhyun beserta lengkungan punggung yang dalam Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya membasahi dada bidang chanyeol. Chanyeol pun merasa akan segera sampai dan pada 10 tusukan terakhir chanyeol sampai dan menumpahkan sperma nya didalam Baekhyun.

"Ahh.." desahan lega Chanyeol layangkan dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh kelelahan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak pakai pengaman Yeol dan kau memasukkannya didalam." protes Baekhyun , bukan Baekhyun bisa hamil atau apapun dia hanya takut penyakit, meski dia hanya melakukan nya pada Chanyeol dan berfikir Chanyeol pun demikian. Baekhyun hanya takut.

"Kkkk.. kau tidak akan hamil meski aku memasuki mu berkali kali Baekhyun sayang. Kau itu laki-laki lagi pula ini baru kali pertama aku jamin tidak akan ada penyakit apapun yang hinggap ditubuhmu." sahut Chanyeol enteng dan Baekhyun pun tak mau memperpanjang hal sepele itu.

Setelah membersihkan diri, akhirnya Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya dan Chanyeol bersiap siap untuk pergi keacara yang mengundangnya itu.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO...**

.

Acara itu akan berlangsung sampai tengah malam nanti, tapi Chanyeol pulang lebih awal dengan alasan lelah pada sang sekretaris. Tapi selain lelah Chanyeol juga memiliki alasan lain kenapa pulang lebih awal, dia memiliki janji pada seorang lelaki mungkil yang berwajah cantik. Janji yang tak bisa Chanyeol ingkari karena Chanyeol tak setega itu mengingkari janji nya pada lelaki mungil yang dia sukai itu maka dari itu Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah lelaki mungil itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Chanyeol menunggu akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku pikir kau akan lama di acara itu." rajuknya dengan bibir terkerucut lucu.

"Kau tau kan aku tak mungkin mengingkari janjiku padamu." ujar Chanyeol seraya memeluk pinggang ramping itu erat.

"Benarkah? Bahkan kalaupun itu Baekhyun yang meminta?" tanya Kyungsoo mantan pacarnya, ohh atau bisa kita sebut pacar simpanannya, lelaki mungil yang sedari tadi kita bicarakan.

"Kyungsoo sayang, apa yang aku katakan soal jangan membahas Baekhyun saat kita sedang berdua?" tanya Chanyeol mengintimidasi seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyungsoo.

"Iya maafkan aku, aku hanya penasaran karena sepertinya kau sangat mencintainya, bahkan tadi kau membelanya mati-matian." sungut Kyungsoo tak terima Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan dibuatnya, Chanyeol mencium bibir Kyungsoo kilat lalu mendudukkan nya disofa ruang tamu Kyungsoo.

"Oke itu salah ku, maaf kan aku oke? Aku janji tak akan begitu lagi, kau tau kan aku terpaksa. Aku takut dia berbuat nekat jika aku tak membelanya." Bujuk Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang masih setia merajuk. "Apakah itu sakit sayang? orang itu benar benar." tanya Chanyeol khawatir dan mengumpati orang yang menampar Kyungsoo tadi -siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun- seraya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk gemas. Chanyeol pun menciumi pipi Kyungsoo.

"Sudah mendingan?" Tanya Chanyeol menggoda.

"Lebih dari baik." jawab Kyungsoo senang. "Beri aku waktu sedikit lagi untuk memutuskannya ya." ujar Chanyeol pelan dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk setuju lalu Kyungsoo mencium Chanyeol tepat dibibirnya. Melumat , menghisap dan menggigit dengan ganas dan kejadian berikutnya adalah Kyungsoo mendesah hebat dibawah kukungan Chanyeol melupakan fakta bahwa pintu rumah belum tertutup rapat.

Suara tepukan terdengar diambang pintu, otomatis chanyewol dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan senyuman miringnya.

.

.

.

.

NEXT ?

RIVIEW PLEASE

:))

.

.

NB :

Hai everyone saya author baru netas di ff chanbaek world

ini adalah ff debut saya , saya harap ada yang minat

butuh kritik dan saran

MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA FF TIDAK SEBERAPA INI (Muach)

SARANGHAE CHINGUDEUL (muach)

MAAF UNTUK KESALAHAN DAN TYPO

JANGAN SUNGKAN UNTUK NGASIH SARAN

#chanbaekmenujuhalal

#chanbaekismorethanreal


	2. Chapter 2 STAY AWAY FROM ME

**" STAY AWAY FROM ME "**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ANGST , ROMANCE**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL , KYUNGSOO** , **YIFAN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER** **: INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMAT** A .

.

 **I MISS** **YOU SO...**

.

"B..baekk" gagap Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut tentu saja.

Bagaimana bisa kekasih mungil namum menyeramkannya bisa ada disana dan sejak kapan pula dia disana.

"Ya ini aku, apa aku mengganggu waktu mu sayang?" sarkas Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan, namun dengan suara lembut dan senyumannya yang tenang dan Chanyeol berani bersumpah Baekhyun yang saat ini sangat menyeramkan dengan senyuman itu.

"Kalian tidak menyuruhku masuk?" tanya Baekhyun datar seraya masuk kedalam rumah Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi single yang ada disana. Otomatis Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan mereka, bukan tautan yang sebenarnya karena walaupun Kyungsoo sudah full naked tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol, walau bajunya sudah melayang entah kemana. Ya setidaknya celana kainnya masih melekat pada kaki jenjangnya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat meraih baju terdekat untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Ahh panas sekali disini pantas saja kalian berdua tidak memakai baju." tutur Baekhyun sarat akan nada ejekan didalamnya.

"Baek aku bisa jelaskan." ujar Chanyeol mencoba bernegosiasi langsung saja Baekhyun tergelak dibuatnya.

"MENJELASKAN APA BRENGSEK? MENJELASKAN BETAPA NIKMAT TUBUHNYA?" bentak Baekhyun penuh emosi. Baekhyun membuang nafas keras sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ayolah Chanyeol aku sudah cukup jelas melihat mu menikmatinya tadi tanpa perlu kau jelaskan." Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam entah karna merasa malu atau merasa bersalah, entahlah yang jelas Kyungsoo tak berani bahkan hanya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu bukan lah penakut, tapi jika dihadapkan dengan Baekhyun yang emosi jujur saja Kyungsoo menyerah karena Kyungsoo tahu chef seperti dia akan kalah melawan hapkido Baekhyun.

"Ahh kyungsoo-sii Boleh aku minta air dingin mu." lagi Baekhyun berkata dengan tenang dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berniat mengambilkan air dingin yang Baekhyun ingin kan.

"Biar aku yang mengambilnya. Kau perbaiki lah penampilanmu, apa kau tidak malu berpenampilan begitu didepan tamu mu?" bahkan belum sempat Kyungsoo beranjak Baekhyun sudah menginterupsinya duluan dan lagi Kyungsoo hanya patuh lalu berjalan memunguti pakaiannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi kedapurnya serta mengabaikan Chanyeol yang memakai baju nya serampangan.

BRRUUKK ... PRAANGGG ...

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tau Baekhyun bukan ingin minum, tapi ingin menghancurkan dapurnya. Seharus nya Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun menghancurkan dapur kesayangannya karena Baekhyun tahu chef sangat mencintai dapurnya dan lihatlah sekarang dapurnya bagai kapal pecah. Semua isi didalam kulkas telah keluar dari tempatnya bahkan kulkas itu pun sudah tumbang dengan tidak elitnya, ohh bukan hanya itu saja, tempat penyimpanan barang dan makanan Kyungsoo pun tak luput dari amukan Baekhyun semua nya hancur, benar-benar hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

"Ups maaf Kyungsso-sii aku tak sengaja, aku tak menemukan air dingin yang ku mau." ujar Baekhyun santai mengabaikan mulut menganga Kyungsoo dan wajah melongo Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendesah kesal yakinlah besok dia akan sibuk untuk memperbaiki dapurnya.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO..**

.

Kini Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk rapi diruang tamu milik Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun duduk dihadapan keduanya yang tengah menundukkan kepala dalam, tapi hanya Kyungsoo karena Chanyeol cukup berani untuk beradu pandang dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu dia salah dan sudah tertangkap basah tengah berselingkuh tapi tidak ada salah nya membela diri,kan? Jadi dengan perlahan dia mencoba mendekati baeykhyun berusaha menjelaskan kesalahannya.

"Tetap ditempat mu brengsek!" cegah Baekhyun cepat dengan nada ketusnya dan Chanyeol cukup tahu diri untuk tak meneruskan niatnya. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya dari emosi yang sudah berada diubun-ubun dan airmata yang sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu ACARA kalian aku menyesal untuk itu, maaf juga untuk menghambat hubungan kalian berdua." ujar baekwhyun pelan dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati ingin menyela perkataan Baekhyun tapi terhambat dengan tangan Baekhyun yang mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Kau bilang tadi membutuhkan waktu untuk memutuskan ku bukan? " tanya baekhyun memastikan, Chanyeol tak menjawab tentu saja.

"Akuu rasa kau tak perlu waktu lagi Chanyeol karena mulai saat ini hubungan ku dan dirimu sudah berakhir."

" APP..APAA? " ujar Chanyeol tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengarkan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang kau ingin kan? Aku hanya mempermudahnya untuk mu." sarkas Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol. Memang Chanyeol berkata begitu tadi, tapi tak benar dari hati entahlah yang jelas Chanyeol hanya asal bicara tadi.

"Tidak baekhyun! kau tau aku tak bisa tanpamu." bujuk Chanyeol memelas.

"Hahaha apa katamu? tak bisa tanpa ku?" Baekhyun berdecih. "Well , katakan itu pada penis busukmu. Aku lelah, aku permisi chanyeol-sii, kyungsoo-sii " ujar Baekhyun pelan dan tenang.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos. Tak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan sebelumnya akan seperti ini rasanya saat Baekhyun berubah formal padanya, Chanyeol tak sanggup rasanya. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol dengan segenap keberanian yang ada berusaha menggapai Baekhyun kembali.

GREP ... BRUUGHH...

Namun tepat saat Chanyeol berhasil meraih lengan nya, Baekhyun melayangkan bogem mentah kearah rahang Chanyeol hingga membuatnya tersungkur dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap pemandangan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Karena kasihan, Kyungsoo pun mendekati Chanyeol membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan untuk tetap ditempat mu, tapi kau memang keras kepala rupanya." lalu dengan itu Baekhyun menendang antara selangkangan Chanyeol.

"AARRGGHHH.." teriak Chanyeol kesakitan karena itu memang menyakitkan baginya lihat saja bahkan Chanyeol sampai berguling-guling sangking sakitnya. Setelah selesai dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun beralih ke Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung pulang tadi tapi kekasih mu ini sangat menyebalkan, JALANG."

PLAKK

Kyungsoo sontak memegang pipinya yang memanas karena tamparan Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan sudah berbaik hati menahannya dari tadi, tapi memang dasar brengsek dan jalang tak kan pernah mengerti bahasa manusia."

"Dengar chanyeol mulai saat ini kau dan aku selesai jangan pernah menujukkan batang hidungmu didepan ku lagi , **STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"** lalu Baekhyun pun beranjak dari rumah Kyungsoo meninggal kan Chanyeol dengan selangkangannya dan Kyungsoo dengan pipinya yang sedikit berdarah mengabaikan airmata yang mulai mengalir dipipinya.

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk memeriksakan telinga nya besok, mungkin karena selangkangannya ditendang oleh Baekhyun jadi telinganya sedikit bermasalah. Bukan tanpa alasan, sebab Chanyeol mendengar jelas suara Baekhyun bergetar diakhir dan Chanyeol tak cukup bodoh untuk tahu bahwa Baekhyun pasti menangis.

Kekasih mungilnya yang menyeramkan tak pernah menangis sekalipun dan sekarang Chanyeol mendengar suara bergetar itu entah kenapa hatinya sakit bahkan melebihi selangkangannya saat ini.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO...**

.

HENING

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo duduk dikursi tempat mereka bercumbu tadi dalam keadaan senyap, asik dengan fikirannya masing-masing tapi sepertinya hanya Chanyeol yang begitu karena Kyungsoo hanya menatap iba kekasihnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir, Chanyeol hanya berdehem pelan. "Kau masih memikirkan Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan siapapun tahu ada cemburu dinadanya.

"Tentu saja! Dia pulang dalam keadaan emosi Kyung, siapa yang menjamin dia selamat sampai dirumah!" kesal Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Menyusulnya? Ingat Chanyeol dia sudah memutuskan mu bukankah itu yang kita inginkan selama ini" Kyungsoo seharusnya dapat menahan emosinya sedikit dalam keadaan begini karena mereka berdua dalam keadaan kalut.

"Mungkin aku memang ingin putus dengan Baekhyun, tapi bukan begini caranya! Aku menyakitinya dan aku tak bisa memikirkan betapa brengsek nya aku telah menyakiti Baekhyun." Jelas Chanyeol berusaha bersabar.

"Kau memikirkan perasaannya tapi pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaan ku? Setiap kali kau menyakiti ku apa pernah kau memikirkannya?" Bentak Kyungsoo kalap, Chanyeol hanya mendesah jengah.

"Sudahlah kyung, hentikan pembicaraan ini! Kita tak dalam keadaan mood yang baik." ucap Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Kau tau aku mencintai mu kan, maka dari itu aku bersedia meski kau hanya menjadikan ku simpanan mu, aku bersedia meski aku harus merasakan sakit yang teramat saat kau bersama Baekhyun, aku bersedia meski kau hanya akan menemuiku setelah menemuinya, aku mencintaimu Chanyeol bahkan aku rela membatalkan pertunanganku." ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar dengan tangan menangkup wajahnya menutupi airmata yang mengalir indah dipipinya dan Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak terenyuh mendengar itu, maka dari itu Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya menenangkannya walau fikirannya tak pernah luput dari Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku sudah menyakiti mu." ujar Chanyeol bersalah.

"Cukup tetap bersamaku Chanyeol." pinta Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa respon apapun, merasa tak direspon Kyungsoo pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersadar lalu mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya aku tak menerimamu waktu itu. Seharusnya aku tak melakukannya agar tidak ada yang tersakiti." bathin Chanyeol menyesal.

Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo tenang, Chanyeol pun beranjak dari rumah Kyungsoo menuju rumahnya sendiri. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari dan Chanyeol benar-benar lelah. Sesampainya dikorea bukannya istirahat Chanyeol lebih memilih menemui kekasih tercintanya lalu menghadiri acara yang tak penting menurutnya, namun tak bisa dia tinggali lalu bertemu lagi dengan simpanannya berharap mendapatkan tidur nyenyak karena sekali lagi, Chanyeol benar-benar lelah, tapi apa mau dikata alih-alih mendapatkan tidur nyenyak malah dia tidak bisa tidur karena masalah yang menimpanya ditambah lagi sang eomma yang baru saja selesai menceramahinya sesampai dirumah karena baru pulang dini hari. Meski Chanyeol sudah berumur 27 dan dipercayai memegang alih perusahaan tapi dirumah dia tetaplah Chanyeol putra sulung nyonya Park. Ibunya itu tak akan segan-segan menjewer telinganya kalau Chanyeol pulang lebih dari pukul 12 malam, katakanlah Chanyeol cinderella yang harus berada dirumah pada saat tengah malam tapi memang itulah aturan yang ditetapkan nyonya Park pada anak-anaknya. Jangan ditanya soal mabuk karena Chanyeol akan lebih memilih menginap diluar dan diceramahi esoknya ketimbang dia harus pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan mendapatkan dirinya mati keesokan harinya. Pernah sekali Chanyeol pulang dalam keadaan mabuk saat umurnya 20, saat itu eommanya benar-benar murka dan langsung menyeret Chanyeol kedalam kamar mandi mengguyurnya dengan air es lalu mengurung ia didalam kamar mandi sampai keesokan harinya dan Chanyeol sudah mengingatkan dirinya untuk tak pulang dalam keadaan mabuk lagi sebab saat itu dia hampir mati kedinginan, tapi eomma nya tak perduli karena itu salah Chanyeol sendiri. Baiklah lupakan masalah itu kita kembali lagi ke Chanyeol serta masalahnya.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasurnya, kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling memikirkan masalahnya. Banyak pertanyaan didalam otaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun-nya ada disana?"

Pertanyaan itulah yang sedari tadi menghinggapi Chanyeol. Seharusnya Baekhyun tak disana, seharusnya Baekhyun tak melihatnya, seharusnya Baekhyun berada dirumah karena dengan jelas Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang kerumah. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun malah berada dirumah Kyungsoo dan melihatnya mencumbu Kyungsoo, tapi dari pada menyalahkan Baekhyun dengan kata "seharusnya", Chanyeol juga meletakkan dirinya didalam kata-kata itu. Seharusnya Chanyeol tak berada dirumah Kyungsoo karena Chanyeol seharusnya berada diacara yang dia katakan pada Baekhyun, seharusnya Chanyeol tak melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo karena seharusnya Chanyeol pulang dan beristirahat bukannya dirumah kyungsoo dan bercumbu dengan pria itu. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang memasuki nya saat itu karena biasanya dia dan kyungsoo hanya akan berciuman meski bukan ciuman biasa tapi mereka tak pernah lebih dari itu. Biasanya Chanyeol enggan menyentuh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol akui karena tubuhnya lelah dan dia juga minum cukup banyak diacara yang dia hadiri tadi membuat pikirannya tak berjalan sehat.

"Seharusnya aku tak melakukan itu." bathin Chanyeol menerawang jauh pada kejadian 6 bulan lalu.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO..**

 _Kaki jenjangnya menapak elegan pada lantai keramik restoran tempat ia meeting bersama kliennya tadi, meeting itu sudah selesai kira-kira 15 menit yang lalu dan kini ia berniat untuk pulang menemui kekasih mungilnya. Dia Park Chanyeol CEO muda dari perusahaan Park Corp. Lelaki tampan, memiliki tubuh atletis, serta tinggi yang membuat dirinya pas untuk wanita bahkan lelaki submissive manapun, kaya serta ramah karena Chanyeol fikir memiliki segalanya tak semerta-merta membuatnya lupa daratan, dia dibesarkan dengan keluarga yang penuh kasih sayang itulah alasan yang membuatnya bersikap humble pada semua orang. Tak heran CEO muda itu banyak digilai oleh wanita bahkan lelaki submissive diluar sana, tapi Chanyeol tak pernah mengindahkan mereka karena Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik melebihi wanita manapun dia adalah Byun Baekhyun anak tunggal dari keluarga Byun. Kekasih mungil namun menyeramkan, itulah yang orang-orang selalu katakan pada kekasihnya dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati menyetujui pernyataan tersebut karena meskipun Baekhyun itu bertubuh mungil dan sangat manja tapi Baekhyun sangat ahli dalam bidang hapkido meski Chanyeol tak pernah merasakan pukulannya sekalipun, tapi Chanyeol cukup tahu dengan melihat setiap wanita atau bahkan lelaki submissive kesakitan saat rambutnya ditarik kasar oleh Baekhyun jika kedapatan tengah menggoda Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol sebenarnya tak tahu dapat keberanian dari mana orang-orang yang mendekatinya itu, tapi Chanyeol tak pernah menolak secara kasar karena Chanyeol itu gampang kasihan, beruntunglah kekasihnya tak masalah dengan itu dan malah menyelesaikannya dengan caranya sendiri meski agak kasar 11 12 dengan eomma nya yang galak. Tapi Baekhyun hanya akan menarik rambutnya tak lebih karena Baekhyun juga memiliki hati. Baekhyun mana tega untuk melakukan hal lebih, satu lagi Baekhyun hanya akan menarik rambut kalau sang penggoda sudah berlebihan contohnya mulai menggerayangi tubuh kekasihnya atau bahkan menjatuhkan bibir kotornya pada wajah mulus Chanyeol. Jika tak berlebihan baekhyun tak masalah. Baiklah kira-kira begitulah Chanyeol mendeskripsikan "kekasih mungil namun mengerikannya"._

 _Senyuman terpatri diwajah tampannya mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu kekasih mungilnya itu setelah 2 hari tak bertemu karena Chanyeol terlalu sibuk. Entah Chanyeol yang terlalu asik dengan lamunannya atau memang orang itu yang memang sengaja menabrak Chanyeol hingga mereka terjatuh._

 _"Aaww.." ringisnya. Tidak, itu bukan Chanyeol itu suara orang yang menabrak Chanyeol tadi. Apa-apaan dengan ringisan itu pikir Chanyeol. Lihatlah sekarang siapa yang seharusnya meringis dia yang jatuh diatas tubuh Chanyeol atau Chanyeol yang jatuh lalu ditimpa tubuh orang itu mana yang sakit? Tentu saja Chanyeol, tapi kenapa malah orang itu yang kesakitan._

 _"Hei bocah! kau yang menabrak ku kau yang menindih ku kau pula yang kesakitan." kesal Chanyeol dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat._

 _"Ma..maafkan aku tuan. Aku tak sengaja aku buru-buru." ujar orang itu penuh sesal dan Chanyeol hanya mendesah pelan._

 _"Yaya baiklah. Lalu kapan kau akan bangkit dari tubuhku?" tanya chanyeol datar._

 _Dengan segera orang yang menabrak Chanyeol tadi bangkit dari tubuh Chanyeol lalu Chanyeol pun bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya yang agak kotor terkena debu lantai basement restoran tempat Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya._

 _"Sekali lagi maafkan aku tuan, sungguh aku tak sengaja." ujar orang itu lagi seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya 90derajat._

 _"Iya tenang saja sudah ku maaf kan. Aku tak sejahat itu sampai tak menerima maafmu." canda Chanyeol dan orang itu pun tersenyum senang. Orang itu mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen lalu menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya, setelah selesai dia pun langsung memberikan nya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol menerima dengan alis yang berkerut tanda tak paham orang itu pun tersenyum maklum._

 _"Namaku Kyungsoo tuan. Disitu aku menulis alamat ku dan nomor telfon ku, aku sungguh tak enak hati sudah menabrak mu tadi lain kali akan ku traktir minum sebagai permintaan maafku. Kau bisa menghubungi aku kapanpun kau ada waktu." Ujar nya dengan senyuman berbentuk hati. Kyungsoo itulah namanya yang dia kenal kan pada Chanyeol tadi._

 _"Ahh Kyungsoo-sii tak usah begitu aku sungguh tidak masalah." ujar Chanyeol kikuk, ia merasa tak enak hati._

 _"Tidak tuan itu memang salah ku. Oiya maaf tuan aku sedang terburu-buru, hubungi aku jangan sungkan tuan." ucap Kyungsoo pelan lalu segera beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol menuju kedalam restoran, dia sudah terlambat untuk bekerja. Yahh kyungwsoo bekerja direstoran tempat Chanyeol mengadakan meeting dengan kliennya tadi. Chanyeol tak habis fikir ternyata bocah yang menabrak nya itu cukup sopan tapi Chanyeol tak mau ambil pusing karna sekarang yang utama adalah menemui kekasih tercintannya._

 _Tiga hari sudah semenjak kejadian tabrak menabrak itu terjadi sekarang Chanyeol tengah bermalas-malasan didalam kamarnya, hari ini weekend dan Chanyeol juga bukan tipe orang yang HARD WORKING jadi Chanyeol tak akan bekerja di hari libur jika keadaan tak mendesak._

 _Bosan sebenarnya seharian didalam kamar, Chanyeol rencana nya ingin mengajak kekasih tercintanya untuk kencan tapi tidak jadi karena Baekhyun sedang berada dibusan dari kemarin menemui kakek nya dan akan pulang besok. Disinilah Chanyeol didalam kamar berteman dengan kebosanan. Lama melamun tiba-tiba chanyeol mengingat sesuatu, ditariknya laci meja nakas disamping tempat tidur nya untuk mengambil secarik kertas kecil._

 _"Tidak ada salahnya bukan?" monolog Chanyeol ragu namun tetap mengetik sesuatu diponselnya mengetik nomor seseorang yang menabraknya tiga hari lalu._

 _Masih dengan hati yang ragu chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya kearah telinganya menunggu orang disebrang sana untuk mengangkat telfon darinya dan pada nada sambung ke tiga telfonnya pun diangkat._

 _"Yeobseo." jawab orang itu, Kyungsoo._

 _"Ne,benar ini kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol pelan._

 _"Ne, Nuguseyo?"_

 _"Ini aku orang yang waktu itu kau tabrak." ujar Chanyeol canggung._

 _"Oh tuan akhirnya kau menelpon. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Kyungsoo senang._

 _"Apakah kau sibuk? Sepertinya aku ingin menagih janjimu."_

 _"Aku tak sibuk tuan, katakan saja kau ingin bertemu dimana aku akan menemuimu." ujar Kyungsoo lembut._

 _"Tidak. Aku yang akan menjemputmu, kau bersiaplah saat aku datang kita bisa langsung pergi." putus Chanyeol._

 _"Umm oke." jawab Kyungsoo canggung lalu sambungan pun terputus._

 _Chanyeol segara meraih coatnya tak lupa dompet dan kunci mobil lalu langsung melesat menuju rumah Kyungsoo._

 _Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak menelfon Kyungsoo saat itu. Seharusnya Chanyeol tetap berada didalam kamarnya._

 _Itu bukan pertemuan pertama dan terakhir antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Karena semenjak hari itu, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kerap bertemu tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan makan siang direstoran tempat Kyungsoo bekerja jika Baekhyun tidak bisa menemaninya makan siang. Chanyeol akan datang kerumah Kyungsoo jika weekend dan menghabiskan waktunya disana jika Baekhyun sedang bersama teman-temannya._

 _Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sering menghabiskan waktu bersama jika Baekhyun tak memiliki waktu untuk Chanyeol._

 _Semakin hari semakin dekat sampai Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo merasa bingung sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka karena jelas mereka bukan sepasang kekasih sebab diantara keduanya belum ada yang menyatakan cinta, tapi jika hubungan mereka juga tak bisa dikatakan hanya sebatas teman karna nyatanya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah melebihi itu untuk dikatakan sebagai teman._

 _Kenapa begitu? Baiklah mari kita uraikan._

 _Teman mana yang akan datang menjemputmu sepulang kerja setiap harinya._

 _Teman mana yang berkunjung kerumahmu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian._

 _Teman mana yang akan datang dan mengajakmu makan bersama secara mendadak._

 _Teman mana yang selalu mencium bibirmu saat akan pulang kerumah._

 _Maka dari itu Kyungsoo mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Hari ini weekend seperti biasa Kyungsoo menghabiskan hari liburnya dirumah dengan atau tanpa Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo tipe anak rumahan. Tapi weekend ini Kyungsoo tak sendirian sebab ada Chanyeol yang menemaninya dan disinilah mereka didepan tv dengan tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo posessif dan kepala Kyungsoo yang menyandar pada tepian dada Chanyeol serta popcorn yang ada dipangkuan Kyungsoo. Ah inilah pertemanan mereka,penuh dengan kemesraan._

 _"Channie.." panggil Kyungsoo pelan._

 _"Ya kyungie" jawab Chanyeol tak kalah pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv. Wahh teman yang bahkan sudah memiliki nama panggilan yang lucu._

 _"Ada yang ingin ku katakan." ujar Kyungsoo ragu._

 _"Katakan saja!" Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya memberi jarak pandang antara dirinya dan Chanyeol._

 _"Aku tak tahu ini benar atau tidak. Aku tahu umur ku bahkan baru menginjak 22 berbanding jauh dengan mu yang 26, tapi bolehkah aku mencintaimu dan meminta mu untuk jadi kekasih ku?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memelas dan Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tak terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo tersebut, bahkan Chanyeol sudah mengalihkan seluruh eksistensi nya pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol nyaman akan Kyungsoo dan itu benar. Chanyeol menyukai sifat mandiri Kyungsoo berbanding balik dengan sifat manja Baekhyun dan itu pun benar. Chanyeol menyukai sifat lembut Kyungsoo berbanding balik dengan Baekhyun yang terkadang kasar meski tidak pernah kasar pada Chanyeol dan itu juga benar._

 _Chanyeol baru kali ini mendapatkan seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah marah padanya berbanding balik dengan Baekhyun dan sang eomma yang memiliki sifat yang hampir sama. Jujur saja Chanyeol nyaman dengan itu tapi jika untuk cinta. Chanyeol tidak yakin dengan itu dan juga Chanyeol sudah memiliki Baekhyun itu satu fakta mutlak yang tak bisa dihindari._

 _"Kyungsoo, sebenarnya ada yang belum aku sampaikan padamu. Maaf sebelumnya tapi aku sudah mempunyai kekasih." Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian secara halus tak ingin menyakiti hati Kyungsoo meski sebenarnya pernyataannya barusan sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo._

 _"Ka..kau apa?" untain kata tak percaya lolos begitu saja dan Kyungsoo juga tak sadar bahwa liquid bening sudah lolos dimatanya dan Chanyeol diliputi rasa bersalah karena baru kali ini chanyeol melihat orang menangis didepan matanya. Karena Baekhyun itu tegar tidak pernah menangis, pribadi yang ceria jauh dari airmata._

 _"Lalu yang selama ini kau lakukan padaku itu apa chan?"'ujar Kyungsoo tak terima dengan suara yang mulai sumbang karena tangisannya._

 _"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, itu salah ku aku menyesal." sesal Chanyeol lalu membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangatnya, Kyungsoo tak menolak malah menangis semakin menjadi membuat baju Chanyeol basah._

 _"Kau menyesal? Bagaimana kalau penyesalanmu kau bayar dengan menjadikan aku simpanan mu?" tawar Kyungsoo tepat saat melepas pelukan Chanyeol._

 _"Kyungsoo apa kau gila? bagaimana jika Baekhyun tau?" ujar chanyqeol sedikit emosi, tak habis fikir dengan ucapan Kyungsoo._

 _" kumohon chan , aku mencintai mu aku janji baekhyun tidak akan tau tentang kita , kumohon chan beri aku kesempatan " pinta Kyungsoo memelas, Chanyeol ingin menolak tapi melihat wajah memelas dan kesungguhan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan Kyungsoo dan membiarkan kyungsoo memeluknya penuh dengan kegembiraan._

.

 **I MISS YOU SO...**

.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tak mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo, seharusnya Chanyeol lebih tegas untuk menolak Kyungsoo. Semenjak hari itu Kyungsoo menjadi simpanan Chanyeol tepatnya 4 bulan yang lalu, berhubungan dibelakang Baekhyun. Kalau boleh jujur Chanyeol cukup nyaman dengan hubungannya bersama Kyungsoo karena pemuda itu menepati janjinya tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun tau mengenai hubungan mereka dan berlindung dibawah kata "MANTAN" cukup ampuh untuk mengelabui Baekhyun.

 **MEANWHILE 2 HOURS BEFORE**

BRAAKK ...PRAANGG ...SREETT...

"Brengsek..Brengsek..Brengsek ..." Itu hanya sebagian kecil umpatan yang Baekhyun keluarkan sejak tadi. Semua barang berserakan, kamarnya sangat berantakan dan bahkan tak pantas lagi disebut dengan kamar jika keadaannya benar-benar hancur. Saat ini pukul 1 dini hari disaat semua orang didalam rumah Baekhyun sudah tertidur tengah mengarungi alam mimpi yang indah terpaksa harus meninggalkan alam mimpi mereka karena suara pecahan benda yang dibanting yang sangat keras. Nyonya dan tuan Byun langsung keluar kamarnya dengan perasaan waswas siapa tau ada maling yang masuk, awalnya dia akan menelfon polisi tapi tidak jadi karena mendapati sang anaklah pelakunya.

"Astaga baekhyun!" teriak nyonya Byun kalap pasalnya Baekhyun kini tak dalam keadaan yang tak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja dengan rambut acakacakan seperti baru dijambak, hidung bangir yang memerah, mata yang sembab dan jangan lupakan air mata yang mengalir dipipi mulusnya, nyonya Byun tak bisa untuk tidak khawatir.

"Eomma hikksss ... " tanpa menghiraukan teriakan sang eomma Baekhyun dengan segera berlari kepelukan eommanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Nyonya Byun tentu saja bingung, tapi tak ingin langsung menanyai putranya, biarlah Baekhyun tenang dulu fikirnya. Cukup lama untuk membuat Baekhyun tenang, Baekhyun itu bukan tipe yang cengeng, ini adalah kali ketiga baekhqyun menangis tersedusedu begini.

"Eomma bolehkah aku membatalkan acara pertunanganku bulan depan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sumbangnya. Dalam keterkejutannya nyonya Byun melepaskan pelukannya memberi jarak pandang untuk putranya.

"Ada apa baby? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin membatalkannya? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Chanyeol? Tanya Byun Seohyun khawatir.

"Ya eomma, si brengsek itu selingkuh." tutur Baekhyun dan Seohyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau yakin baby? Mungkin saja kau salah faham." ucap Byun Donghae sang appa mencoba peruntungan.

"Tidak appa, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku melihatnya bercumbu dengan pria lain appa.." air mata yang sempat terhenti tadi kini meluncur kembali dipipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu." Baekhyun bersusah payah untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi pada kedua orang tuanya.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO...**

.

 _"Bye chagi,besok aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan siang." ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut._

 _"Hati-hati Yeollie,'paipai." lalu Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Baekhyun, namun bukannya masuk kedalam rumah Baekhyun malah mengambil mobilnya digarasi lalu mengikuti sang kekasih. Sebenarnya Baekhyun dari tadi curiga pada Chanyeol dengan alasan yang entah apa. Baekhyun curiga sebab kekasihnya tadi sempat bertukar pesan pada seseorang, namun saat Baekhyun bertanya dan ingin mengambil ponsel Chanyeol dia tampak kelabakan dan beralasan sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tak jadi meminjam ponselnya dan baekhyun tak sebodoh itu bahwa ada yang Chanyeol tutupi dari Baekhyun. Jadi dengan perasaan curiga yang teramat, Baekhyun mengikuti kekasihnya itu bahkan ke dalam gedung tempat acara yang Chanyeol katakan berlangsung._

 _Hampir 2 jam menunggu namun kekasih nya itu tak menunjukkan sesuatu keanehan apapun jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Namun pucuk disangka ulam pun tiba ternyata Chanyeol juga keluar dari gedung itu padahal acara belum selesai jadi Baekhyun sekali lagi mengikuti Chanyeol dalam diam. Tak sampai 15 menit berkendara Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya didepan rumah seseorang. Keluar dengan tergesa, awalnya Baekhyun sangka itu adalah salah satu teman Chanyeol yang tak Baekhyun ketahui, namun betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat orang yang membuka pintu rumah itu, itu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyambut Chanyeol dengan pelukan hangat._

 _Baekhyun itu adalah tipe orang yang bertindak dulu penjelasan kemudian dengan emosi yang berada diubun-ubun Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya menuju rumah Kyungsoo beruntung pintu tak dikunci jadi Baekhyun dengan leluasa bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka._

 _"Oke itu salah ku, maafkan aku oke? Aku janji tidak akan begitu lagi, kau tau kan aku terpaksa aku takut dia berbuat nekat jika aku tak menolongnya." Baekhyun berusaha menahan emosinya. "Ohh apakah itu sakit? Orang itu benar-bebar." Baekhyun tahu siapa yang Chanyeol maksud itu dirinya, dia yang sudah menampar Kyungsoo tadi. Sakit sebenarnya, tapi Baekhyun mencoba untuk bertahan sedikit lagi sampai mana Chanyeol akan bertindak. Ternyata Chanyeol memang benar-benar brengsek lihatlah dia bahkan menciumi pipi Kyungsoo yang Baekhyun tampar tadi. Baekhyun membolakan matanya, terkejut akan penuturan Chanyeol selanjutnya._

 _"Beri aku waktu sedikit lagi untuk memutuskannya ya."_

 _DEGGHH_

 _"Be..benarkah yang aku dengar ini? Benarkah dia Chanyeol ku?" Airmata lolos begitu saja membasahi pipi Baekhyun pernyataan chanyeol sungguh menyakitkan hatinya ditambah pemandangam Chanyeol tengah mencumbu kyungsoo benar-benar meremukkan hatinya, ini adalah air mata pertama yang Chanyeol beri untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak tahan lagi jadi dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapus air matanya menarik nafas dalam lalu melangkah kan kakinya kedalam rumah Kyungsoo._

.

 **I MISS YOU SO...**

.

Baekhyun fikir seharusnya dia langsung masuk kekadalam rumah bukannya kegarasi. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidur didalam selimut hangatnya bukannya mengikuti kekasihnya. Seharusnya Baekhyun membiarkan kecurigaannya agar dia tak menangis seperti saat ini.

Seohyun tentu sangat sedih melihat putra tunggalnya dalan keadaan hancur begini, maka dari itu Seohyun membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya membiarkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan segala tangisnya dipundaknya.

"Dengar Baekhyun appa tau Chanyeol salah, tapi kita tak bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini secara sepihak meski kau belum bertunangan dengan chanyeol tapi tetap saja appa tak bisa membatalkan rencana ini secara tiba-tiba, appa akan membicarakannya dengan keluarga Park lebih dulu, appa memberi waktu untuk mu berfikir selama dua hari, appa harap kau mempertimbangkannya dengan kepala dingin." ujar Donghae pelan seraya mengelus kepala putranya yang berada didalam pelukan sang istri dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali tanda mengerti.

"Appa bolehkah 2 hari kedepan aku ke china?" tanya Baekhyun ragu, Donghae tentu tak sanggup menolak permintaan sang anak jadi dengan senyuman hangatnya mengangguk tanda mengizinkan.

"Benarkah appa? Gomawo appa, Saranghae." ujar Baekhyun semangat lalu memeluk appanya.

"Baiklah baby, bersihkan tubuhmu! tidur lah dulu appa akan membelikan tiket dengan pernerbangan pertama untuk mu.":ujar Donghae lembut dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO...**

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Memikirkan masalalu nya sama saja membuat kepalanya berdenyut pening. Segala kenyamanan tentu memiliki batasan bukan? Tapi Chanyeol tak mengira akan berakhir secepat ini. Chanyeol dihantui rasa bersalah yang teramat tapi bukan hanya rasa bersalah melainkan perasaan lain yang sangat mengganjal. Perasaan tak terima bahwa Baekhyun dengan mudahnya memutuskan hubungan mereka, Chanyeol memang nyaman dengan Kyungsoo tapi untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol inginkan. Membayangkannya saja Chanyeol tak sanggup, memang Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia akan memutuskan Baekhyun demi Kyungsoo tapi itu tak benar dari hatinya itu hanya sekedar rayuan belaka agar Kyungsoo tak marah padanya, katakanlah Chanyeol selfish karena menginginkan Kyungsoo tapi tak mau melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti, aku tak mungkin melepaskan mu begitu saja." itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol sebelum dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan berendam guna menyegarkan sedikit fikirannya.

.

.

.

NEXT ?

RIVIEW PLEASE

:))

NB :

Makasih untuk riviewnya *

 **soufi park, AkagamiShimura27, cici fu, ByunB04, ainuncho, justqwerty, Jung Minji, Hyunee, Lidiansyah297, chalienBee04, leon, missx, Guest, BaekHill, kickykeklikler, SyiSehun, GreyDee, BannaLee, orion, Rosehyun, Byunsex, snowgirl61**

MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA FF TIDAK SEBERAPA INI (Muach)

SARANGHAE CHINGUDEUL (muach)

MAAF UNTUK KESALAHAN DAN TYPO

JANGAN SUNGKAN UNTUK NGASIH SARAN

#chanbaekmenujuhalal

#chanbaekismorethanreal


	3. Chapter 3 WHAT HAPPENED WITH HIM

**"WHAT HAPPENED WITH HIM?"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ANGST , ROMANCE**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL , KYUNGSOO , YIFAN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO...**

.

Tidak terasa pagi pun menjemput bahkan Chanyeol belum tidur bahkan 5 menit pun. Meski Chanyeol tidak tidur, tapi wajahnya bahkan lebih segar dari pada tadi mungkin efek berendam atau mungkin efek lain? Sebab tidak mungkin bukan kalau berendam dapat membuat Chanyeol bisa secerah ini lihatlah senyuman lebarnya yang terpatri diwajah tampannya itu, seolah-olah tak pernah ada masalah yang menimpanya tadi malam. Jangan heran chanyeol tersenyum seperti ini pastilah karna Baekhyun, sebab saat Chanyeol tengah berendam tadi tiba-tiba otak nya mengingat sesuatu, tentu kalian pun tau bukan. Yah itu tentang rencana pertunangan antara dirinya dan Baekhyun yang akan diadakan bulan depan.

Mungkin Baekhyun bisa memutuskan hubungan mereka tapi tidak dengan pertunangan yang sudah direncanakan matang-matang. Baekhyun tak cukup mampu untuk membatalkan nya pikir Chanyeol. Biarkan Chanyeol dengan segala fikirannya.

Jam didinding kamarnya baru menunjukkan jam 6 pagi sebenarnya Chanyeol memiliki setidaknya 2 jam untuk memulilah energinya, tapi urung Chanyeol lakukan karena Chanyeol mempunyai rencana lain, Chanyeol berencana untuk menemui Baekhyun. Jadi disinilah dia sekarang, mematut dirinya didepan cermin melihat sekali lagi tampilannya karena dia tak mau kelihatan buruk didepan Baekhyun. Serasa semuannya pas, Chanyeol pun meninggalkan kamarnya dengan bersenandung riang.

"Mau kemana oppa?" tanya Wendy, sibungsu keluarga Park. Tidak heran jika jam segini Wendy sudah bangun sebab jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya karena Wendy masih duduk dibangku SHS jadi Wendy otomatis akan bangun pagi.

"Ada urusan, ada apa?" jawab Chanyeol pelan.

"Urusan apa? Apakah itu penting?" tanya Wendy lagi menghiraukan pertanyaan sang kakak, namun baru saja Chanyeol hendak menjawab Wendy keburu mengiterupsinya.

"Pasti tidak pentingkan. Nah kalau begitu berarti oppa bisa mengantar ku untuk ke toko buku lalu mengantar aku kesekolah. Aku siap-siap dulu nee!" Ujar Wendy seenak jidatnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan mulut yang melongo akibat perkataannya tadi. Jika sudah begini Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Wendy, padahal Chanyeol ingin cepat-cepat menemui Baekhyun. Tapi tak masalah, Chanyeol bisa menemui Baekhyun saat jam makan siang nanti.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

 **Bandar udara nanyuan, Beijing.**

"Baby~" teriak salah seorang wanita paruh baya saat melihat sosok mungil diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang. Merasa dirinya dipanggil sontak saja sosok mungil itu menampilkan senyuman cerahnya yang bisa membuat hati siapapun meleleh, ia mendekati wanita paruh baya itu dengan sedikit berlari.

"I MISS YOU SO mommy." ucap sosok mungil itu. Baekhyun. Seraya memeluk wanita itu dengan erat, wanita itu pun tak kalah memeluk Baekhyun erat pula.

"I miss you too baby."

"Mommy tidak memberitaukan oppa kan kalau aku kesini?" tanya nya curiga dengan mata memicing. Wanita yang disebut dengan panggilan mommy itu pun hanya terkekeh geli seraya mengusak rambut si mungil dan dihadiahi puotan yang menggemaskan yang mana membuat Nyonya WU tak tahan ingin mencubitnya.

Well tebakan kalian benar itu adalah Nyonya WU. Nyonya Wu adalah wanita yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai mommy dari tadi. Pasti kalian mengira bahwa Baekhyun memanggil mommy pada Nyonya Wu karena mereka berdua sangat akrab iyakan? tapi bukan itu alasannya karena pada dasarnya Nyonya Wu memang benar orang tua dari baewkhyun karena Baekhyun adalah anak angkat yang sah secara hukum dari keluarga Wu.

Tidak kah kalian bertanya mengapa Baekhyun bisa menjadi anak angkat keluarga wu? Baiklah akan kuberitau meski kalian tak bertanya. Saat itu orang tua Baekhyun berada pada titik terbawahnya, maka Tuan Byun yang saat itu bekerja dengan Wu corp meminta bantuan pada Tuan Wu dan Tuan Wu itu orang itu orang baik jadi, yaahh singkat cerita Tuan wu mau membayar biaya persalinan Nyonya Byun dengan syarat bahwa Baekhyun harus menjadi anaknya dan selesai jadi itu lah dia WU BAIXIAN sibungsu keluarga Wu.

"Tidak baby, sesuai permintaan mu." jawab Nyonya Wu seraya menjawil hidung bangir menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang baby." ajak sang mommy namun si mungil nampak enggan.

"Mom, boleh kah aku menemui oppa dulu baru pulang?" tanya baekhyun ragu, nampak sang mommy menimang ragu karena dia begitu rindu pada simungil.

"Please~" yahh siapa yang bisa menolak mata puppy itu? Jawaban nya tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa melawan mata puppy itu. Maka sang Mommy hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tak ingin melihat wajah sedih pada anak bungsunya.

"yeayyy!! aku akan menggunakan taksi dan akan pulang bersama oppa nanti."

"Pulanglah sebelum makan malam!" peringat mommy dan simungil mengangguk dengan semangat.

Setelah menempuh sekiranya 30 menit perjalanan akhirnya simungil sampai pada tujuannya. Disinilah dia didepan gedung pencakar langit dengan tulisan "WU CORPERATION" yang terpampang jelas diatas kepalanya. Otomatis Baekhyun tersenyum lebar karena inilah alasannya datang ke china, ia ingin melupakan segala sakit hatinya pada si Park brengsek Chanyeol.

Ini lah tujuan Baekhyun ingin menemui satu-satu nya orang yang tak akan mengkhiantinya yang tidak akan berpaling dari nya orang yang selalu mencintainya, Wu Yifan oppanya.

Jangan tanya kenapa Baekhyun memanggil Yifan dengan sebutan oppa karna kalian pun tau jawabannya. Yeahh benar sekali, itu adalah permintaan konyol sipuppy yang berusia 3 saat itu dan kebiasaan itu terjadi sampai sekarang. Well siapa yang perduli yang penting Baekhyun bahagia.

Baekhyun menapakkan kaki mungilnya yang berbalut skinny jeans berpadu dengan nike air max nya dengan elegan memasuki lobby perusahaan itu. Saat langkah pertamanya memasuki lobby, Baekhyun berhasil mencuri perhatian seluruh mata yang ada dilobby tersebut. Banyak yang menganga terkejut, banyak pula yang langsung menunduk hormat pada Tuan muda wu itu, jangan lupakan ada orang -orang yang berbisik setelahnya. Pasalahnya mengejutkan karna sudah hampir 6bulan ini Tuan muda mereka tak menapak di perusahaan membuat mereka sedikit terkejut.

"Selamat siang Tuan muda." Sapa salah seorang karyawan yang saat itu berpapasan dengannya. Baekhyun sendiri hanya mengangguk sopan pada yang menyapanya jangan lupakan senyuman indahnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh menurut Baekhyun, Karena melihat bagaimana karyawan perusahaan itu terkejut lalu tersenyum namun terkejut lagi tidak biasanya seperti ada hal yang tidak beres tengah terjadi. Baekhyun tentu tak perlu bertanya lagi pada reseptionist dimana ruangan oppanya, jadi Baekhyun melangkah kan kaki nya menuju lift khusus dirut dan memencet lantai yang tertinggi, lantai 30.

Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari lift. Suara dentingan lift tahunya mengganggu dengar seseorang yang tengah sibuk dengan komputer yang ada didepannya. Seseorang itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lift dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hai Chen, lama tidak bertemu." Baekhyun yang menyapa pertama karena orang yang Baekhyun sebut Chen tadi masih sibuk dengan keterkejutannya.

" Bbb...baixian." gagap Chen dengan mata yang membola lebar.

" Ya itu aku. Apa oppa ku ada didalam?" tanya baekhyun ramah, seketika wajah Chen pucat dibuatnya dan itu tentu tak luput dari pandangan Baekhyun.

"Yifan ada didalam." jawab Chen lagi lagi terbata dan Baekhyun tahu benar bahwa ada yang tidak beres.

"Chen bisa kah kau buat kan aku baicha?" tanya Baekhyun masih dalam tenang.

"Ten..tentu, aku akan menyuruh orang mengantarnya segera." Ujar chen masih belum bisa menghilangkan gagapnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin orang lain membuatnya untuk ku, aku ingin kau, bisakah?" jika puppy eyes itu sudah keluar maka yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah anggukan patuh dan Baekhyun bersenang hati akan hal itu. Setelah Chen hilang dari pandangannya, Baekhyun pun segera memasuki ruangan Yifan.

"OPPA~~" teriak Baekhyun lantang dan ceria. Merasa dipanggil Yifan pun otomatis mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara dan alangkah terkejutnya dia mendapati adik bungsunya berdiri disana dengan pandangangan yang mematikan.

"Bb..bbaby " gagap Chen sepertinya tertular pada Yifan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dingin. Raut wajah yang tadi hilang beganti dengan raut wajah murka dan penuh dengan kemarahan, karena tepat dihadapannya saat ini oppanya tengah memeluk seorang wanita dengan posisi yang intim dengan tangan Yifan dipinggang sang wanita dan tangan siwanita berada didada Yifan.

Dejavu kira kira inilah yang saat ini Baekhyun hadapi, baru kemarin dia melihat kekasihnya dengan pria lain dan sekarang melihat oppanya bersama wanita. Kesialan apa lagi yang akan Baekhyun terima setelah ini?

Sontak Yifan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengabaikan ringisan wanita yang berada dipelukannya tadi dan dengan segera menghampiri adiknya.

"Baby, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat! Oppa bisa menjelaskannya padamu." ujar Yifan takut-takut seraya berlajan perlahan kearah Baekhyun, namun Yifan terlalu lamban karena Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu melangkah kan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju wanita yang baru saja mencoba untuk berdiri.

Wanita itu kembali meringis dan kali ini rintisannya lebih nyaring sebab Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya dengan ganas, rambutnya seperti akan tanggal dari batok kepalanya. Sudah dikatakan bukan bahwa baekhyun itu bertindak dulu penjelasan kemudian?

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan oppa ku hahh? Kau mencoba menggodanya kan jalang!" Baekhyun benar-benar merasa emosi saat ini, mata nya sampai memerah.

"Baby kau salah faham! Jessica tidak menggoda ku sungguh!" Yifan mencoba menjelaskan mencoba peruntungan.

"Kau membelanya?" murka Baekhyun dengan nada yang tak terima. Yifan seharusnya diam saja tak perlu mengatakan apapun, karena Baekhyun yang saat ini bukanlah Baekhyun yang bisa diajak berunding.

"Tidak baby, mana mungkin oppa membela orang lain!" awab Yifan kelabakan.

BRUGGHH

Lagi tubuh wanita yang bernama Jessica itu terhempas dilantai menimbulkan ringisan yang lainnya, Jessica tampak benar-benar kacau dengan rambut yang acak acakan dan air mata yang mengalir dengan hebat nya. Baekhyun baru saja hendak melayangkan tamparannya namun urung sebab Yifan lebih dulu menahan kedua lengannya dari belakang.

CEKLEK...

"Astaga!" ku rasa siapapun akan berlaku sama seperti yang Chen lakukan saat ini. Dengan sekali hentakan Baekhyun bisa melepaskan cekalan Yifan karena sang empunya fokusnya terbagi saat Chen masuk tadi dan Baekhyun tanpa ragu mengambil baicha miliknya dan menumpahkan cairan panas itu ke tubuh Jessica.

"Panas panas panas ..." teriak Jessica menderita dan Yifan tak bisa untuk tak tercengang.

"WU BAIXIAN!!" teriak Yifan kalap membuat Baekhyun dan Chen terperanjat terkejut.

" K..kkau membentakku oppa?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya dan air mata mengalir begitu saja dipipinya membuat Yifan tersadar. Baekhyun itu memang menyeramkan namun tak cukup kuat dengan bentakan, akhirnya Yifan melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya, membuat Baekhyun ketakutan dengan bentakannya. Maka yang dilakukan yifan saat ini adalah mendekap erat tubuh adiknya.

"Chen tolong urus Jessica." atas perintah itu akhirnya Chen membawa Jessica keluar untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama, sepertinya tubuhnya melepuh karena air panas Baekhyun.

"Kau membentakku demi orang lain!" racau Baekhyun seraya memukul mukul dada Yifan dengan pukulan lemah.

"Tidak baby tidak, maafkan aku, aku menyesal! sungguh aku tak membela orang lain! bujuk yifan frustasi.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun hari ini tidak biasanya Baekhyun sebringas ini.mBaekhyun memang menyeramkam tapi tak pernah membahayakan orang lain. Baekhyun memang tidak mau mendengarkan jika belum bertindak tapi tak pernah separah ini. Baekhyun memang raja nya penyiksaan tapi tidak pernah sefatal ini. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

" **WHAT HAPPENED WITH HIM?** " Bathin Yifan gusar.

"Aku jauh-jauh dari korea menemui mu tapi kau disini malah asik berduaan dengan jalang itu! aku kira kau akan tetap menyayangiku, aku kira kau tidak akan berpaling dari ku tapi aku salah bahkan kau rela membentakku demi dia!" isakan itu benar-benar menyakitkah hati Yifan dia merutuki kebodohannya yang tak bisa menahan teriakannya.

"Tidak baby aku tetap menyayangi mu dan aku tak pernah berpaling dari mu. Kau adalah orang nomor satu dalam hidup ku, kau tau itu kan?" Yifan lagi-lagi membujuk secara sabar.

"Bohong!! kau sama saja dengan sibrengsek itu, kalian sama sama brengsek!" Ohh sepertinya Yifan tahu kemana pembicaraan ini. Jadi Yifan menlonggarkan pelukannya dan memberi jarak pandang antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Baby look, oppa tidak tau siapa sibrengsek itu tapi oppa berani bersumpah bahwa oppa tidak sama dengan sibrengsek itu. Kau percaya pada oppa kan?" ucap Yifan lemut seraya mengelus pelan pipi mochi Baekhyun dan menghapus jejak air mata disana yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Yifan lembut.

"Si brengsek itu ... dia berselingkuh oppa, ia bermain dibelakangku! " adu Baekhyun lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Yifan. Yifan tentu tak perlu bertanya siapa si brengsek yang Baekhyun maksud, pasti itu adalah si tiang Bodoh yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Seharusnya Chen tau kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun meminta baicha sedangkan Baekhyun tidak menyukai segala macam teh terutama baicha yang harus diseduh dengan air yang sangat panas. Chen segera tersadar dari lamunannya saat Yifan memberinya perintah. Setelah mendapat mandat dari Yifan, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Chen segera membopong tubuh Jessica ala bridal style sebab sudah dapat dipastikan Jessica tidak bisa berjalan diatas kedua kakinya karena menahan sakit yang seolah-olah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Chen yang membopong Jessica dan berjalan terburu tentu mengundang perhatian setiap mata namun tak mengundang kejut mereka, meskipun ini adalah pemandangan pertama dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan, tapi tetap saja pemandangan yang seperti ini pernah beberapa kali terjadi, yang membedakan kali ini dengan kali-kali sebelum nya hanyalah Chen yang harus turun tangan untuk mengatasi nya.

Kejadian seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mengherankan mengingat sifat BROTHER COMPLEX yang Baekhyun miliki. Baekhyun itu menderita kelaian psikologis yang bernama BROTHER COMPLEX, kelainan itu tentu bukan bawaan dari lahir melain kan hal itu terjadi karena Yifan selalu melimpahi baekhyun dengan kasih sayang membuat Baekhyun egois dan tak ingin membagi pada siapapun, tolong dicatat dan diingat baik-baik TIDAK UNTUK SIAPAPUN TANPA TERKECUALI. Meski bukan yang pertama namun tetap saja menghasilkan bisik-bisik tetangga* tapi sepertinya kasak-kusuk itu tak bisa disebut dengan bisikan sebab Chen dengan jelas dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Wah sepertinya tuan muda tidak berubah." Dan chen membetulkan pernyataan itu.

"Ya, tidak akan pernah." balas Chen didalam hatinya.

"Tuan muda memang menyeramkan." Chen terkekeh tapi tetap membenarkan.

"Yes he is." Bathin chen lagi.

"Tapi sepertinya kali ini tuan muda tidak main-main." Chen lantas menundukkan pandangan matanya dan melihat kondisi Jessica lalu meringis melihat betapa hancurnya Jessica saat ini.

"Sebenarnya aku juga kasian melihat nona Jesica, tapi kurasa dia juga pantas mendapatkannya." Lagi chen mengangguk setuju dan berdecih.

"Dia memang pantas mendapatkan hadiah untuk kelancangannya." Chen sebenarnya tidak perduli dengan segala macam bisikan itu,'tohh Jessica juga sudah mendapatkan batunya, tapi chen tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mendengar bisikan itu. Seletah sampai diparkiran dengan segera chen memasukkan Jessica kedalam mobil perusahaan dan menyuruh supir mengantar kerumah sakit terdekat. Chen tentu tak mau repot-repot mengantar Jessica karena jujur saja Chen sama sekali tak menyukai Jessica.

"Ck , merepotkan!" keluh Chen seraya merapikan jasnya yang sedikit berantakan lalu kembali kedalam kantor guna melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, jam kerja nya belum habis ngomong-ngomong. Chen baru saja hendak mendudukkan butt nya dikursi kebanggannya sebelum suara Yifan menginterupsi.

"Aku ingin kau menarik investasi ku diperusahaan fashion jessica, wanita itu brani-braninya membuat Baixianku mengamuk." perintah Yifan langsung to the point dan yang dilakukan Chen hanya berdecih seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, namun tetap menuruti omongan atasan nya itu. Chen tahu betul, Yifan tak mau disalah kan atas kejadian ini walaupun sebenarnya Yifan memang bersalah. Salah karna membiarkan Jessica masuk kedalam ruangannya dan melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan dikantor.

"Satu lagi, aku ingin kau ke korea dan batalkan kerja sama kita dengan Park Corp apapun caranya, berikan uang konpensasi dan uang ganti rugi terserah, aku tidak peduli yang penting kerjasama itu batal!" perintah Yifan mutlak.

Tercengang, kira-kira itulah Chen saat ini dengan mata membola dan mulut yang ternganga lebar.

"Apa kau gila? Itu proyek besar, kita bisa saja dituntut karena memutus kerjasama ini secara sepihak." amuk Chen tak terkendali, sungguh tak habis fikir dengan kelakuan Yifan yang seenaknya. Mungkin jika menarik investasi dari perusahaan Jessica, Chen masih mau menurutinya karena itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa pada perusahaan mereka, namun ini adalah kerjasama yang sangat menguntungkan dan Yifan seenak jidatnya memutusnya. Yifan tahu Chen marah tapi yifan sama sekali tak takut dan malah memutar matanya jengah.

"Aku tidak perduli, sekarang pergilah dan batalkan itu untuk baixian." balas Yifan enteng seraya melipat tangannya didada.

"Shit!" itu Chen dengan segala rasa kesalnya seraya mengumpulkan semua dokumen yang dia perlukan. Chen tau baekhyun tak mungkin menyuruh Yifan membatalkan kerjasama yang sangat berharga ini. Baekhyun itu tak tahu menau tentang perusahaan, jadi tak mungkin ini permintaan Baekhyun. Namun jika Yifan sudah membawa Baekhyun didalam pembicaraan mereka, maka itu berarti menolakpun akan berkhir percuma.

"Berhenti mengumpati bossmu." tegur Yifan tak terima membuat Chen bertambah mendengus sebal.

"Yeah whatever Wu fucking Yifan." lalu dengan itu Chen berlalu meninggalkan Yifan beserta kekehannya. Yifan juga tahu Chen diterpa stres tiba-tiba karena memutuskan kerjasama secara sepihak itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan apalagi mereka memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sebuah kesepakatan, tapi Yifan lebih tak tega melihat baekhyun menderita. Tengah sibuk dengan fikirannya Yifan dikaget kan dengan suara sang adik yang keluar dari ruangannya.

"Oppa aku ingin pulang." pinta simungil dengan wajah tak bersemangatnya.

"As you wish baby." tutur Yifan dengan senyuman hangatnya dan Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya diudara. Yifan tentu tak bodoh untuk mengartikan itu, adikknya itu mintak digendong dan Yifan dengan senang hati menurutinya.

Pasangan yang serasi jika saja mereka tak terikat dalam hukum yang sah, dua kakak beradik itu tampak serasi dan tentu saja mesra dengan Baekhyun berada dibelakang punggung Yifan dan Yifan yang terkekeh pelan akibat ocehan simungil. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan iri, namun jika didalam kasus Baekhyun mereka tidak lah mesra sama sekali sebab didalam kasus BROTHER COMPLEX hal ini terhitung wajar untuk dilakukan.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

"Aarrghh sial!" itu Chanyeol dengan segala umpatannya, entah sudah yang keberapa kali Chanyeol mengumpat. Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol mengumpat penuh emosi seperti ini, alasannya adalah rapat dadakan yang diadakan oleh pihak china dan rapat itu tak berakhir bagus untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis fikir bagaimana mungkin Wu corp membatalkan kerjasama mereka secara tiba-tiba dan dengan alasan yang juga tak masuk akal bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi kerjasama ini sangat Chanyeol nantikan sejak lama, bahkan Chanyeol sampai rela tinggal di china selama 3 bulan lamanya agar dapat melakukan kerjasama ini namun lihatlah sekarang, usahanya selama berbulan-bulan berakhir sia-sia. Hari ini adalah hari yang terburuk yang pernah Chanyeol dapatkan, rasanya baru saja kemarin dia mendapatkan masalah dan belum dapat menyelesaikan masalah itu malah sekarang bertambah satu masalah lagi.

Apa lagi yang akan chanyeol dapatkan setelah ini?

Chanyeol menilik jam yang ada ditangannya, pukul 22.00 tepat Chanyeol tak mungkin menemui Baekhyun jika sudah begini.

"Rapat sial, hari yang sial." Chanyeol tak berhenti menggerutu makin kesal karena rencanya ingin menemui Baekhyun harus gagal karna rapat dadakan ini. Semakin memikirkannya semakin membuat kepalanya pusing bukan main dan sekarang yang dia butuhkan hanyalah pulang dan mengistirahatkan dirinya.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Seperti janji nya pada sang mommy Baekhyun dan Yifan sampai dirumah sebelum makan malam tiba.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan alasan mengantuk.

"Dia terlihat lelah, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wu Minhyuk sang daddy yang menyadari wajah tak baik anak bungsunya dan mengundang rasa penasaran Wu Soojung pula, membuat yifan mendesah pelan.

"Sebelum aku menjawab aku ingin mommy menjawab pertanyaan ku dulu, kenapa mommy tak memberi tahu ku kalau Baixian akan kemari?" tanya Yifan jelas terlihat nada tak senang disana.

"Baixian yang meminta." jawab Soojung enteng dan Yifan merutuk didalam hati bahwa sang mommy pun lemah jika dihadapkan dengan adiknya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan putra ku wu yifan?" itu Minhyuk dengan rasa pensarannya yang tinggi. Minhyuk itu tipe orang yang cuek, namun jika dihadapkan dengan putra bungsunya minhyuk akan mengambil berat untuk itu meski jika Baekhyun hanya terpijak baru kerikil kecil. Jika sang daddy sudah bertanya maka Yifan tak punya alasan lagi untuk menundanya lalu menceritakan apa yang sebernarnya yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, namun menghilangkan bagian saat dia membentak Baekhyun karena akan dipastikan Yifan tewas didetik berikutnya jika daddy dan mommynya tahu Yifan kelepasan membentak anak bungsu mereka.

"Setelah menghancurkan ruangan ku akhirnya Baixian tenang." Yifan mengakhiri ceritanya, Minhyuk mendesah lega dan Soojung malah terkejut.

"Apa Baixian baik-baik saja? Apa dia terluka?" tanya Soojung khawatir. Beginilah Soojung, khawatirnya akan sangat berlebihan. Selalu dan akan terus begitu, Soojung tak perduli orang lain terluka akibat Baekhyun asal jangan Baekhyun yang terluka.

"Tentu saja tidak mom." sangkal Yifan cepat.

"Baguslah, karena jika Baixian terluka dan membuat kami kehilangan dia untuk kedua kalinya, daddy tidak segan-segan untuk menghapus namamu dikartu keluarga." Yifan otomatis meringis mendengar ancaman sang daddy. tak heran karena mommy dan daddy nya sangat mencintai Baixian.

"Sudah mommy bilang kan jangan membawa jalang kekantor mu, lagipula kau kan sudah memiliki kekasih, kau tidak memikirkan kekasihmu?"'tanya Soojung heran, padahal setahu Soojung, Yifan sangat mencintai kekasihnya lantaran Yifan berani menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Sssttt, jangan besar-besar mom! nanti Baixian bisa mendengarnya!" ucap Yifan takut-takut seraya meletakkan telunjukknya diantara belahan bibirnya dan Nyonya Wu mengangguk patuh mengerti kesekoensi yang akan diterima, jika Baekhyun mengetahui Yifan memiliki seorang kekasih. Ingat Baekhyun tidak suka membagi Yifan pada siapapun,berarti ya tidak pada satu orangpun, sebenarnya Yifan tak pernah mempermasalahkan sifat BROTHER COMPLEX yang Baekhyun miliki, namun yang tadi itu adalah hal terparah yang pernah ada. Yifan jadi makin takut jika Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa dirinya memiliki kekasih, walaupun sebenarnya awalnya Yifan berani memiliki kekasih saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memberinya izin untuk memiliki kekasih, saat itu tepat sebulan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan, namun kini lihatlah Chanyeol malah membuat sifat itu jadi bertambah parah.

"Lagi pula dia lagi tidak ada dichina saat ini." ujar Yifan enteng dan sang Mommy hanya bisa memutar bola mata malas. "Aku akan ke korea bersama Baixian besok sekalian melihat perkembangan perusahaan kita disana."

"Baiklah, jaga putra ku baik-baik jangan sampai terluka." peringat Minhyuk, meskipun takut dengan ancaman daddynya, tetap saja Yifan mengangguk karena tanpa disuruh pun Yifan akan dengan senang hati menjaga Baekhyun.

"Satu lagi, jangan jadikan Baixian sebagai alasan atas kelakuan bodohmu Yifan." sindir Minhyuk telak.

"Itu bukan perlakuan bodoh dad, si Park itu harus menerima akibatnya karena menyakiti adik kesayanganku." Yifan berujar geram kala mengingat apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun padanya tadi.

"Baiklah. Lakukan yang terbaik jangan gegabah." lalu dengan itu Minhyuk menggiring istrinya kekamar mereka.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

"Chanyeol appa perlu bicara." ujar Park Junmyeon datar seraya menuju ruang kerja miliknya.

Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tak terkejut dengan perintah sang ayah yang mendadak. Chanyeol bahkan belum membuka sepatunya, tapi sang ayah sudah menginterupsinya dengan suara datar itu. Chanyeol jadi penasaran sebenarnya apa yang ingin appa nya bicarakan jadi dengan tanda tanya yang besar Chanyeol mengikuti ayah masuk kedalam ruangan appanya. Tepat saat Chanyeol sudah didalam dia langsung menutup pintunya.

"Appa tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Ada masalah apa antara kau dan Baekhyun?" tanya appa nya dengan tatapan lurus kearah mata phoenix Chanyeol. Chanyeol tercekat ludahnya sendiri, mengapa ayah nya menanyakan perihal Baekhyun.

"Bukan masalah yang serius appa, hanya kesalah fahaman biasa." jawab Chanyeol berusaha setenang mungkin agar sang ayah tak mencurigainya.

"Benarkah? Lalu jika hanya kesalafahaman, kenapa sampai Baekhyun membatalkan rencana pertunangan kalian?" tanya Junmyeon mengintimidasi. Lagi dan lagi Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tak terkejut atas apa yang ayahnya katakan saat ini. Chanyeol ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah namun bibirnya kelu seribu bahasa. Chanyeol tak bisa menunda lagi, ia harus segera menemui Baekhyun untuk menanyakan kebenarannya. Mengabaikan wajah kebingungan sang appa, Chanyeol dengan secepat kilat keluar dari ruangan kerja Junmyeon.

Setelah membawa mobil nya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang normal dengan tergesa Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya lalu mengetuk pintu rumah dengan cara yang tak pula normal.

Setelah ketukan yang keras tadi pintu pun terbuka dengan wajah Seohyun sebagai penyambut.

"Chanyeol? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seohyun mengernyit heran melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang benar-benar kacau.

"Tolong katakan pada ku bahwa itu tidak benar eomma." pinta Chanyeol frustasi dan Seohyun tentu tak bodoh untuk tahu kemana arah pembicaraan yang Chanyeol.

"Maaf kan eomma Chanyeol, eomma tak bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun." Lirih seohyun sendu melihat Chanyeol limbung seolah tak bisa berdiri diatas kedua kakinya lagi.

"Biarkan aku menemuinya eomma, kumohon." pinta Chanyeol putus asa berharap Seohyun mengabulkan permintaannya, namun sayang beribu sayang permintaannya hanya dibalas dengan tatap sendu wanita paruh baya itu.

"Maaf Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun sedang tidak berada dirumah. Dia berada dirumah neneknya." jujur saja sebenarnya Seohyun sudah tidak tega untuk membohongi Chanyeol. Bukan membohongi Chanyeol soal Baekhyun yang tidak ada dirumah, tapi berbohong dengan alasan yang sama saat Baekhyun ke China. Menutupi dari Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun memiliki keluarga lain di china, entah karena alasan apa Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

"Berikan alamatnya eomma, aku akan menyusul Baekhyun. Busan tidak begitu jauh dari sini." Chanyeol mencoba peruntungannya lagi barangkali Chanyeol bisa menemui Baekhyun kali ini.

"Tidak perlu Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan kembali besok. Temui saja besok, sekarang pulanglah lalu istirahat." Donghae akhirnya bersuara karena tak tega dengan kekacauan Chanyeol saat ini dan dengan berat hati Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari rumah Baekhyun.

"Apa kita harus menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memikirkan kembali pilihan nya yeobo?" tanya Seohyun tepat saat mobil Chanyeol sudah hilang didalam pandangan matanya. Donghae lantas mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada sang istri mendengar suara bergetar istrinya.

"Tidak, biarkanlah dulu Baekhyun begitu yeobo. Jangan sampai kita memaksanya dan kehilangan Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya." Donghae mencoba memberikan pengertian pada istrinya dan Seohyun mengangguk menyetujui.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Baekhyun dan Yifan sampai di korea sekitar satu jam yang lalu dan Kini Baekhyun kelelahan. Setelah Baekhyun terlelap dan menjelajah alam mimpinya, dengan pelan Yifan turun dari kasur Baekhyun tanpa membuat suara sama sekali takut menganggu tidur simungil. Saat keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, Yifan melihat Seohyun tengah menonton tv dengan Donghae yang merengkuhnya erat.

Cupp..

"Eomma aku pergi sebentar yaa ada urusan yang mendesak." ucap Yifan setelah mengecup lembut pipi Seohyun , Seohyun mengangguk tak lupa senyum hangatnya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam!" peringat Seohyun dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yifan karena hanya itu yang bisa Yifan lakukan sebab jika sampai dia pulang lewat malam atau menginap dan membiarkan Baekhyun bangun lalu mencari dirinya maka akan kacau nantinya.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Pintu rumahnya diketuk, Kyungsoo langsung melirik jam dinding yang ada ditemboknya, ini sudah jam 21.00 malam. Siapa kiranya yang bertamu malam-malam begini.

"Nugu.. .. " kyungsoo tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya, Kyungsoo tercekat oleh ludah nya sendiri setelah melihat tamu yang saat ini berada didepan rumah nya saat ini, itu adalah sosok yang selama beberapa bulan ini tak pernah dilihatnya semenjak dia berada dikorea.

"K...K...K..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE:))

NB :

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin waktu buat riview :)) makasih juga atas kritik dan sarannya.

Makasih buat fav and follow.. Lafyaa...

MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA FF TIDAK SEBERAPA INI (Muach)

SARANGHAE CHINGUDEUL (muach)

MAAF UNTUK KESALAHAN DAN TYPO

JANGAN SUNGKAN UNTUK NGASIH SARAN

#chanbaekmenujuhalal

#chanbaekismorethanreal


	4. Chapter 4 AREN'T YOU MORE BITCH THAN HIM

**"AREN'T YOU MORE BITCH THAN HIM?"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ANGST , ROMANCE**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL , KYUNGSOO , YIFAN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO...**

.

"K.. K.." entah kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi gagap membuat sosok itu mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Merindukan ku?" Bisik sosok itu seductive ditelinga Kyungsoo bermaksud menggoda, namun sepertinya Kyungsoo tak tergoda sedikitpun malah mendorong sosok itu menjauh.

"In your dream." ketus Kyungsoo dan ia tentu tak bodoh untuk tau jika Kyungsoo tengah merajuk padanya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau baru menemui ku?" tanya Kyungsoo tetap dengan nada ketusnya serta wajah datarnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku sibuk, kau tau itu kan." ujarnya memeberi pengertian seraya mencoba untuk menyentuh pipi chubby Kyungsoo namun belum sempat tangan itu sampai, Kyungsoo lebih dulu menepisnya.

"Yaa kau dan pekerjaanmu! Pekerjaan mu lebih penting dari ku, padahal china ke korea tidak sejauh itu untuk ditempuh." Kyungsoo berucap lirih, sedih tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak sedih jika orang yang dicintainya lebih mencintai pekerjaannya dari pada Kyungsoo yang notabenenya kekasihnya sendiri. Sebenarnya ini lah alasan Kyungsoo memilih berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memerlukan perhatian. Meski chanyeol memiliki Baekhyun dan selalu memprioritaskan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol selalu ada saat Kyungsoo membutuhkannya.

"Aku tau aku salah, maafkan aku. Aku janji tak mengulanginya, ini yang terakhir." bujuknya mencoba peruntungan dan Kyungsoo akan tetap menjadi Kyungsoo yang mudah untuk ditahlukkan. Kyungsoo begitu mencintai sosok didepannya ini dan selalu membuatnya mengalah.

"Baiklah, jangan ulangi!" jawab Kyungsoo lembut disertai dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"I MISS YOU SOO..." ucapnya seductive lalu mengulum telinga Kyungsoo sensual.

"Mmmhhh.." sosok itu menyeringai lalu melahap bibir bentuk hati Kyungsoo. Ciuman kasar nan menuntut, lidahnya menyapu bibir Kyungsoo untuk meminta akses lebih dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati memberinya akses, dengan itu ia pun memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen setiap benda yang ada didalam mutut Kyungsoo. Lenguhan terdengan saat ia dengan tangan-tangan nakalnya mulai menelusup kedalam piyama Kyungsoo. Setelah merasa kehabisan oksigen ia pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia ingin segera membawa Kyungsoo keatas ranjang si mata doe itu, namun kyungsoo malah menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Sosok itu baru saja ingin protes saat Kyungsoo melepas tautan mereka, namun kembali tersenyum mengetahui Kyungsoo hanya menutup pintu nya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo harus menutup pintu rumahnya, Kyungsoo tak mau melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia langsung membawa Kyungsoo kedalam kamar Kyungsoo dan merebahkan pelan tubuh Kyungsoo diatas ranjang dan menempatkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa menindihnya, lalu kembali mendaratkan bibir kissablenya diatas bibir hati Kyungsoo. Menyesapnya dengan kuat lalu berbagi saliva dan melanjutkan permainan mereka sampai suara desahan Kyungsoo terdengar menggila.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menginap?" pertanyaan sendu itu tahunya mengundang sendu Yifan pula.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Yifan penuh sesal.

"Aku masih merindukanmu~ kau baru saja kekorea lalu meninggalkan ku lagi." rengeknya seraya bergelayut manja dilengan Yifan membuat Yifan terkekeh ringan karena sifat menggemaskan kekasihnya ini.

"Begitupun aku, aku juga merindukanmu tapi kau tau kan bagaimana sifat adikku?" Yifan mencoba menjelaskan dengan lembut dan kekasihnya itu mengangguk lemas dengan bibir mencebik, tak mungkin dia tak tau adik dari kekasihnya ini sangat overprotective kepada Yifan, terkadang sifat BROTHER COMPLEX Baekhyun itu benar-benar mengganggu.

"Semoga saja adikmu akan merestui hubungan kita."

"Ya semoga saja." Yifan tak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi yang dilakukannya hanya mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya dan dirinya sendiri bahwa mungkin saja Baekhyun berbaik hati untuk merestui Yifan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

"Aku janji besok malam aku kesini lagi." ucap Yifan seraya mengelus lembut pipi kekasihnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya nya antusias dan dijawab anggukan yakin oleh Yifan. Akhirnya dia membiarkan Yifan pergi.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Malam berganti dengan pagi datang menjemput, mentari pagi mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya. Menyinari setiap pelosok dibumi ini, sinar-sinar mentari mengintip diantara jendela kamar Baekhyun mengusik simungil dari mimpi indahnya. Lenguhan kecil terdengar akibat gangguan itu, akhirnya Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu membiasakan cahaya yang berlomba-lomba mengisi retinanya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak baby?" tanya sosok jangkung yang kini tengah menampilkan senyuman mautnya dan dibalas senyuman manis pula dari baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk polos tak pelak membuat Yifan mencubit mochi cheeks Baekhyun menimbulkan sungutan dari simungil mengundang kekehan geli dari sijangkung.

"Mandilah lalu sarapan, oppa tunggu dibawah." setelah mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun lalu Yifan pun beranjak dari kamar minimalis itu.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan urusan kamar mandinya lalu menyusul oppa kesayangannya untuk sarapan.

"Pagi~" sapa Baekhyun riang lalu mencium pipi Donghae, Seohyun dan Yifan bergantian sebelum menempatkan buttnya dikursi samping Yifan.

"Pagi Baby boy, rapih sekali pagi ini mau kemana?" Tanya Seohyun penasaran melihat penampilan Baekhyun sudah rapih padahal masih pagi.

"Aku ingin menemui Tao eomma, sepertinya aku sedikit merindukannya." Baekhyun berujar dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Tao ada dikorea?" tanya Seohyun, sebab setaunya Tao teman Baekhyun itu adalah orang china.

"Dia sudah hampir sebulan disini mengunjungi appanya yang sakit." jelas Baekhyun singkat lalu Seohyun pun mengangguk faham.

.

" Tao-yaa~ I MISS YOU SO.." teriak Baekhyun dengan nada rengekannya, tak berbeda jauh dengan Tao yang saat ini malah membentangkan tangannya lalu meneriakkan hal yang serupa dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera memeluk Tao dengan erat begitupun sebaliknya, interaksi mereka berdua tahunya menghangatkan hati Yifan.

"Aku titip adikku ya, jaga dia baik-baik." ucap Yifan menginterupsi kegiatan kedua sahabat yang tengah melepas rindu itu.

"Tenang saja ge, akan ku jaga dengan sepenuh hati." kata Tao yakin dengan tangan diletakkan disamping telinganya, bersumpah dengan kelima jarinya. Yifan yang gemas pun reflex terkekeh lalu mengusak pelan rambut Tao tanpa menyadari tatapan menelisik yang Baekhyun layangkan.

"Jangan ngebut oppa!" peringat Baekhyun pelan. Yifan tersenyum "Sure baby." lalu dengan itu Yifan pun pergi.

"Kau masih memanggil Yifan ge dengan sebutan oppa?" tanya Tao takjub.

"Tentu saja! aku tak akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan gege seperti yang kau lakukan karena aku itu spesial jadi harus berbeda." ujar Baekhyun bangga dan Tao hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Setelah Yifan pergi seketika senyuman ceria Baekhyun tadi luntur tergantikan dengan wajah sendu, Tao tau pasti wajah sedih Baekhyun disebabkan oleh kekasihnya Park Chanyeol.

Tao sudah mendengar semuanya dari Baekhyun. Meski mereka jauh, tapi mereka selalu melakukan komunikasi lewat bertelfon ataupun VC. Jujur saja Tao benar-benar geram saat mendengar cerita Baekhyun pasal kekasih tiang bodohnya itu, ingin rasanya Tao mencekik Chanyeol sampai mati tapi apalah daya bertemu saja tak pernah. Beda negara itulah alasannya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Tao prihatin.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk tak memikirkan sibrengsek itu, tapi dia tetap saja berkeliaran didalam otakku." sendu Baekhyun, sungguh melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah sendu seperti ini adalah hal pertama bagi Tao karna selama ini Baekhyun itu selalu ceria.

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang hari ini?" tawar Tao ragu. Setelah menimbang beberapa saat akhirnya Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui.

.

Baekhyun lupa bahwa Bersenang-senang yang Tao maksud bukan bersenang-senang versi liar tapi bersenang - senang versi menghabiskan uang. Tao itu sangat menyukai segala macam jenis shopping. Dari mulai shopping tersier, sekunder bahkan premier. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang lebih suka bermalas-malasan dengan eskrim serta strawberry cake kesukaannya.

Mau mundur pun percuma karena Tao sudah menggeretnya keluar masuk keberbagai toko didalam COEX mall, jadi kepalang basah biar mandi sekalian. Setelah berjam-jam mereka memutari seluruh isi Mall akhirnya merekapun berhenti karena perut mereka sudah berdemo minta diisi.

"Aku ingin makan gogigui." ujar Baekhyun lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sebab sedari tadi Tao mengajaknya makan sannakji, bukannya tidak suka hanya saja Baekhyun sedang tak ingin memakan gurita hidup saat ini.

"Baiklah, disana ada restoran yang terkenal enak dengan gogiguinya. Mau mencoba?" ujar Tao memberi saran, langsung saja Baekhyun anggukki karena demi apapun dirinya sangat kelaparan saat ini. Jadi mereka pun pergi menuju restoran yang Tao maksud.

"Disana kosong Baek, ayo kesana." ajak Tao semangat namun Baekhyun tak bergeming barang sedikitpun. Tao mengernyit heran lalu mengikuti arah mata Baekhyun seketika Tao pun ikut terdiam. Pandangan itu tertuju pada meja yang berada dipojok yang berisi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo disana.

"Baek ayo kita cari restoran lain saja." ajak Tao seraya menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan gandengan itu.

"Tak apa Tao, kita makan disini saja. Pilih lah tempat duduk, aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu." Ujar Baekhyun datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari Chansoo.

Tao tak menuruti apa yang Baekhyun katakan ia malah mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan pasti menuju meja Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Tao memiliki perasaan yang buruk untuk hal ini.

BYURRR...

See, benarkan apa yang Tao khawatirkan. Baekhyun baru saja mengguyur Kyungsoo dengan air yang tersedia diatas meja mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasih ku?" ujar chanyeol ketus, namun Chanyeol tak melihat siapa gerangan yang mengguyur Kyungsoo karena Chanyeol sibuk membersihkan air diwajah Kyungsoo.

"Uups, maaf aku tak sengaja~" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah yang Tao berani bertaruh bahwa itu adalah wajah yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah Baekhyun tampilkan.

Chanyeol bersumpah dia sudah memeriksakan telinganya kemarin dan saat ini yang dia dengar adalah suara orang yang sangat ingin dia temui. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengakat wajahnya membuat matanya besibobrok dengan sipit Baekhyun.

"B.. Baekk.." Chanyeol tergagap bukan karna ketauhan selingkuh untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun tergagap karna akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Maaf yaa sudah membuat KEKASIHmu kebasahan." Ujar Baekhyun penuh penekanan dan wajah yang meremehkan.

"Ku mohon cepat ge, aku tak tahu sampai mana kegilaan Baekhyun akan berlanjut," itu Tao yang sibuk dengan smartphonenya yang berada ditelinganya.

"Baekhyunie akhirnya. kita perlu biacara." Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun melupakan Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan baju basahnya.

"Tetap ditempat mu brengsek!" ketus Baekhyun penuh emosi lalu mundur selangkah menghindari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunie kumohon maafkan aku, aku tau aku salah, mohon maafkan aku." pinta Chanyeol memelas membuat Baekhyun berdecih.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak membalas perkataan Chanyeol namun urung saat Yifan menangkup wajahnya dengan pandangan khawatir tiada tara. Tao jelas mendesah lega atas kedatangan Yifan, namun berbanding balik dengan Kyungsoo yang malah menanggapinya dengan keterkejutan yang berlebih.

"Kau baik-baik saja baby?" tanya Yifan seraya mengelus mochi cheeks Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja oppa, siapa yang berani melukaiku." jawab baekhyun meyakinkan. Yifan mendesah lega lalu membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Panggilan sarat kinky dan Pemandangan kedua kakak beradik ini tahunya mengungdang amarah Chanyeol. Jadi dengan tarikan kuat Chanyeol memisah pelukan Yifan dan Baekhyun.

BRUGHH..

"OPPA/GEGE!!" Tao dan Baekhyun berseru bersamaan dengan tubuh Yifan yang terhuyung kelantai.

"Chanyeol!! kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan hahh?" ucap Baekhyun penuh emosi lalu Baekhyun ingin membantu Yifan berdiri, namun tertahan saat Chanyeol menarik lengannya keras dan menabrak dadanya sontak saja Baekhyun berontak namun cengkraman Chanyeol lebih kuat dari dugaan baekwhyun. Yifan ingin membantu Baekhyun tapi ditahan oleh Tao guna memberi waktu sebentar untuk Chanbaek berbicara.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" amuk Chanyeol tak terima. Jlas saja chanyeol tak terima jika Baekhyunnya disentuh oleh orang lain. Baekhyun berdecih.

"Apa urusan mu? bahkan kita sudah tak dalam ikatan apapun. kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku!" Skakmat. Chanyeol terdiam cengkramannya pada tangan Baekhyun meloggar dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik tangannya yang memerah. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau berkata bahwa Kyungsoo adalah jalang lalu apa bedanya dengan dirimu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berujar sarkatis.

"Diam Chanyeol diam kau harusnya meminta maaf bukannya mengumpat!" Chanyeol berperang dengan bathinnya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang tadinya sibuk dengan pergelangan tangannya kini mengalihkan fokusnya pada chanyeol.

"AREN'T YOU MORE THAN BITCH THAN HIM?" Chanyeol kehilangan kendali.

"Tidak! tidak kumohon tidak! Jangan katakan! Diamlah Chanyeol!" Chanyeol bersumpah dia tak ingin mengatakan itu tapi mulutnya tak berhenti.

"Lihatlah dirimu, bahkan baru 3 hari yang lalu pertunangan kita kau batalkan lalu kau sekarang sudah mempunyai pria baru, jadi tolong katakan padaku mana yang lebih pantas disebut dengan JALANG?" Yifan dan Tao sudah siap untuk mematahkan leher Chanyeol jika saja Baekhyun tak menghentikan mereka.

"Baiklah, anggap aku JALANG tapi setidak nya aku bukanlah JALANG rendahan yang mengganggu hubungan orang lain." Jawab Baekhyun tenang membuat Chanyeol terperangah, tersadar akan ucapannya yang sudah menyakiti Baekhyun. Chanyeol hendak membantah namun Baekhyun lebih dulu menginterupsinya.

"Chanyeol, kuharap ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajahmu! maka dari itu jangan pernah menunjukkan batang hidung mu lagi dihadapanku." dengan itu Baekhyun pun berlalu disusul Tao dan Yifan. Tak lupa Yifan melemparkan tatapan jijiknya untuk Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo makin menunduk dalam. Baekhyun meninggalkan chanyeol yang terpuruk dengan perasaan bersalah yang makin menumpuk.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

"Baby, are you allright?" tanya Yifan khawatir, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Mereka saat ini sudah didalam mobil Yifan tanpa Tao, sebab Tao membawa mobil saat pergi bersama Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" Yifan benar-benar khawatir melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Adik kesayangannya itu memang tidak menangis, namun tatapan kosong itu bahkan lebih menyakitkan dibanding tangisannya.

"Ayo kita pulang oppa, aku lelah." ujar Baekhyun pelan. Maka Yifan pun menuruti apa yang adiknya inginkan. Setelah memasangkan seatbelt Baekhyun, Yifan pun langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Byun. Selama dalam perjalanan hanya kesunyianlah yang menemani perjalanan Yifan dan Baekhyun. Tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk sampai kerumah Baekhyun karena jarak COEX dan rumahnya sangat dekat, hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit.

"Mau oppa gendong?" tawar Yifan ragu berharap kali ini Baekhyun mau menerima tawarannya, namun gelengan simungil lah yang Yifan dapat membuat Yifan mendesah pasrah. Setelah menolak tawaran Yifan, dengan segera Baekhyun turun dari mobil lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuat orang yang menyakiti mu menderita." Bathin Yifan sendu seraya memandangi punggung sempit Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki rumahnya. Dan Yifan mengikutinya kemudian.

"Apa yang terjadi pada adikmu?" serbu Seohyun langsung, bahkan Yifan pun belum sempat melepaskan alas kakinya.

"Dja tadi bertemu Chanyeol dan selingkuhannya eomma." sontak saja penuturan Yifan barusan membuat Seohyun membulatkan matanya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa selingkuhan Chanyeol menyakitinya?" tanya Seohyun bertubi-tubi. Yifan maklum, ia tahu betul bahwa keempat orangtuanya memang sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan tak ingin anak bungsu mereka terluka barang sedikitpun.

" tidak, eomma tahu dia kan menyeramkan seperti monster." canda Yifan disela-sela kekhawatiran Seohyun berharap wanita paruh baya itu tak terlalu panik. Seohyun tersenyum.

"Apa dia sudah makan tadi?" tanya Seohyun lembut dibalas gelengan lemah oleh Yifan.

"Yasudah coba kau temui dia dan bujuklah dia untuk makan, jangan sampai dia tak bertenaga."

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya frustasi.

"Kau memang benar-benar pria brengsek Chanyeol! Bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu pada Baekhyun." umpat Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri lewat pantulan cermin wastafel. kecewa kepada dirinya yang tak bisa mengendalikan emosi nya, selalu saja begini Chanyeol tak pernah sanggup jika ada yang menyentuh Baekhyun selain dirinya.

"Oppa? baby? Apaapan panggilan menjijikkan itu!" Chanyeol menggeram setiap mendengar panggilan kinky itu.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan Baekhyun dan Yifan? Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Chanyeol akhirnya mengingat siapa sosok jangkung yang Baekhyun panggil oppa itu. Dia adalah Wu Yifan pimpinan Wu Corp rekan bisnisnya yang seenak jidat membatalkan kerjasama mereka.

"Aku harus mencari tahu apa Baekhyun memang berpacaran dengan sibrengsek itu." monolog chanwyeol sarat akan kebencian didalamnya. "Tidak ada satupun yang boleh memiliki Baekhyunku."

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

"Aku bersumpah, aku tak salah lihat itu tadi Yifan. Tapi apa yang Yifan lakukan disana? Bagaimana Yifan bisa disana? Dan yang lebih penting bagaimana bisa Yifan mengenal Baekhyun?" itulah yang sedari tadi kiranya Kyungsoo pikirkan, namun mau seberapa lamapun Kyungsoo pikirannya menemui kebuntuan. Buntu semuanya buntu, Kyungsoo tak memiliki kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sekiranya hubungan apa Yifan dan Baekhyun miliki.

"Apa mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih? Tapi jika mereka sepasang kekasih lalu ... ahh tidak, Yifan itu memang terlihat brengsek, namun Yifan tak akan mungkin berkhianat. Lalu apakah Baekhyun itu adik nya yang selama ini dia bicara kan? Tapi adik Yifan itu bernama WU BAIXIAN bukan ByunBaekhyun. Lalu sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Bagaimana cara mereka bisa mengenal satu sama lain? Yifan itu bukan orang biasa." Kyungsoo benar penasaran setengah mati.

"aish.. dari pada memikirkan itu lebih baik aku memikirkan nasib ku." Lirih Kyungsoo sendu kala dirinya teringat ia baru saja dipergoki Yifan sedang berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Yifan tentu tak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa Kyungsoo telah berkhianat dengan kekasihnya.

"Eomma tolong aku~" bathin Kyungsoo gusar.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

CEKLEK

"Baby boy~" panggil Yifan pelan. setelah menunggu beberapa detik dan tak mendapat jawaban akhirnya Yifan pun memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Setelah menutup pintunya Yifan pun beralih untuk melihat seisi kamar, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Baekhyun disana.

"Baby, kau dimana?" Yifan dirundung kecemasan tapi mendesah lega didetik berikutnya saat mendengar gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tok..tok...tok ...

"Baby~" lagi lagi tak ada jawaban akhirnya Yifan memegang gagang pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. "Tidak dikunci." Yifan berguman lalu memasuki kamar mandi dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya dibawah guyuran air.

"Astaga baby!!" Yifan langsung berlari mendekati Baekhyun dan mematikan kran air.

"Baby apa yang kau lakukan? kau bisa sakit!" ujar Yifan pelan seraya mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yifan. Menyedihkan itulah yang bisa Yifan katakan saat melihat adiknya sangat kacau saat ini.

"Apakah aku memang lebih jalang dari pada Kyungsoo, oppa?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih dengan suara sumbangnya Karena kebanyakan menangis.

"Tidak baby, kau bukan jalang! merekalah yang jalang bahkan lebih menjijikkan dari pada jalang." sendu Yifan seraya merengkuh Baekhyun masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Tapi...Tapi Chanyeol..dia...dia.." Baekhyun sudah tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya terlalu menyakitkan.

"Jangan dengarkan bajiangan sialan itu baby, ayo kita kekamar oppa tak ingin kau sakit." ujar Yifan lalu dijawab anggukan lemah oleh Baekhyun. Belum sempat Yifan dan Baekhyun beranjak tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengalami sesak nafas.

"Bb..bbabyy..baby tidak tidak tidak!" Yifan yang kalut segera memberi Baekhyun nafas buatan hingga Baekhyun mulai bisa bernafas normal meski tersenggal-senggal.

"Jangan tutup matamu baby." lalu tanpa membuang waktu lagi Yifan membawa Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan membaringkannya diranjang miliknya.

"EOMMA ... EOMMAA ... TOLONG BAIXIAN EOMMA!!" teriak Yifan kalap. Seohyun yang kala itu tengah menyiapkan makan diatas meja pun sontak berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Ohh astaga Baekhyun! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Seohyun khawatir, wajah nya tiba-tiba menjadi pucat pasih melihat Baekhyun terbaring lemas seraya menahan matanya agar tak tertutup.

"Dia kambuh! aku akan menghubungi dokter." singkat Yifan lalu dengan segera menelfon dokter yang selalu menangani Baekhyun setelah beberapa bunyit tut akhirnya telfon diangkat tanpa basabasi Yifan langsung memberitau keadaan Baekhyun.

"Aku segera menuju kesana, pastikan dia untuk tak menutup matanya." Ucap sang dokter, setelah sambungan telfon terputus Yifan segera mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baby 2x2 berapa?" Yifan tahu pertanyaan sangatlah konyol, namun dia tak punya pertanyaan lain didalam kepalanya agar Baekhyun tetap tersadar. Meski dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal Baekhyun tetap menjawab. Dan masih banyak pertanyaan konyol lainnya.

10 menit memang bukanlah waktu yang lama jika kita dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, namun lain halnya jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, Yifan hampir saja memaki sang dokter hingga dimenit ke11 akhirnya dokter yang Yifan maksud sampai dan segera memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Setelah memberi Baekhyun obat dan membuat anak itu tidur dokterpun mengajak Yifan dan Seohyun untuk berbicara diluar.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Seohyun sesegukan pasca menangis.

"Iya, untuk saat ini. Jika lusa keadaannya tak juga membaik kalian harus cepat membawanya ke rumahsakit, kalian tentu tahu penyakit...mph.." belum sempat dokter itu menyampaikan seluruh petuahnya Yifan sudah terlebih dulu menyumpal mulut dokter itu menggunakan tangannya dan menarik sang dokter menjauhi ibunya yang nampak kacau.

"Iya aku mengerti Kim fucking Jongin! berhenti membuat eommaku khawatir." kesal Yifan setelah membawa dokter itu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Aku hanya memberi tahu! Lagipula sudah lama Baekhyun tak kambuh, ada apa dengannya?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Yifan menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau tau Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu saja, dia itu kan kekasih.."

"Iya iya tak usah diteruskan aku sudah tau."

"Fuck!! berhenti menyela ucapanku!" geram Jongin karena sedari tadi percakapannya selalu saja diputuskan seenaknya oleh Yifan. "Lalu apa hubungannya Kyungsoo dengan penyakit Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Dia berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol." jelas Yifan singkat.

"APAA??" Teriak Jongin otomatis setelah mendengar penuturan mengejutkan dari Yifan.

"Berisik bodoh! sudahlah jangan bertanya padaku sekarang, tanya sendiri pada Kyungsoo ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan dibanding menjawab pertanyaan mu " ujar Yifan malas lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bugatti veyron miliknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Memberi pelajaran kepada orang yang sudah mengatai adikku jalang." geram Yifan lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sepeninggal Yifan, Jongin pun segera bernjak dari kediaman Byun menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

.

"Kebetulan sekali kau mengajak ku bertemu, aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukmu." sinis Chanyeol kepada Yifan. Yifan mengajak Chanyeol untuk bertemu dan disinilah mereka berada disebuah gedung tua yang tak terpakai yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Tapi sayang aku tak memiliki niat yang sama dengan mu." remeh Yifan lalu tanpa basabasi menerjang Chanyeol dengan bogeman mentahnya.

BUGHH "Itu untuk pukulan mu terhadaku." ketus Yifan.

"FUCK!" umpat Chanyeol, lalu setelah itu Chanyeol pun melayangkan tinjunya namun dengan segera Yifan menghindar lalu menendang keras perut Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk menyentuh wajah tampan ku lagi!" Yifan berujar penuh kebencian, pukulan Chanyeol pagi tadi dicafe tahunya masih dengan jelas Yifan ingat.

"Persetan!" kalap Chanyeol lalu hendak menerjang Yifan, namun belum sempat Chanyeol berdiri Yifan telah lebih dulu menerjang tulang selangka Chanyeol membuat sang empunya kembali tersungkur dan Yifan dengan segara mendudukkan dirinya diatas perut Chanyeol seraya memegang erat kerah Chanyeol.

BUGHH "Itu untuk penghianatan mu!"

BUGHH "Itu untuk hati adikku yang sudah kau sakiti!"

BUGHH "Dan itu untuk ucapan lancang mu kepada adikku!" sarkas yifan lalu hendak berdiri, namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Yifan hendak melayangkan tinjunya sebelum..

"Adikmu? Siapa adikmu?" tanya Chanyeol susah payah sebab bibirnya hancur dan rahangnya pegal bukan main akibat pukulan Yifan.

"Baekhyun, dia adalah adikku!"'ujar Yifan.

"Tidak mungkin!" Chanyeol berjuar seraya menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dia percaya karena setahunya Baekhyun itu adalah anak tunggal.

"Kenapa? Kau tau cerita tentang Wu Baixian, bukan? Dialah Wu Baixian anak angkat dari Wu Minhyuk." lugas Yifan angkuh lalu menyetak tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tergugu, tentu saja ia tau cerita tentang WU BAIXIAN. 3 bulan dichina rasanya cukup untuk Chanyeol mendengar cerita tentang Baixian sibungsu keluarga Wu.

Setelah puas membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya kepada Chanyeol, Yifan pun hendak menemui kekasihnya untuk menghilangkan segala rasa sesak yang ada didalam hatinya setidaknya menemui kekasihnya adalah obat penenang yang ampuh.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Pintu rumahnya diketuk, Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu tanpa melihat lubang intip pintu untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang karena Kyungsoo yakin seratus persen bahwa yang datang adalah kekasihnya, itu tak mungkin Chanyeol dia baru menemui Kyungsoo pagi tadi. Harapan hanya sebatas harapan karna yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya bukan lah kekasih tercintanya melainkan orang lain.

"Jangan bertanya padaku karena aku lah disini yang seharusnya bertanya!" serbu Jongin langsung saat Kyungsoo hendak membuka mulutnya, mendengar pernyataan dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitnya heran.

"Sebenarnya apa salah dia padamu sampai kau mengkhianatinya? Tanya Jongin telak. Jongin agaknya tengah bertanya pada tunggul sebab orang yang dia ajak bicara saat ini bukannya menjawab pertanyaan melainkan membulatkan matanya dengan bibir terkelupas. "Kau tentu tahu aku tahu dari siapa, jadi cepat jawab pertanyaan ku!" sentak Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari keterkejutannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Kyungsoo lalu hendak menutup pintu, namun dengan cepat Jongin menghalang dengan kakinya.

"Brengsek! tentu saja itu adalah urusan ku dia temanku dan kau seenaknya saja menyakiti hatinya." amuk Jongin, namun Kyungsoo seolah tuli dan menginjak kaki Jongin dengan kekuatan penuh membuat sang empunya mengangkat kakinya otomatis lalu dengan cepat Kyungsoo menutup pintunya. Setelah pintu tertutup seolah-olah itu adalah tombol untuk Jongin berumpat kasar sarat akan kebencian, mengabaikan Jongin disebalik pintunya Kyungsoo beranjak menuju kamarnya. Akhirnya terjadi juga, inilah yang Kyungsoo takutkan saat melihat Yifan dicafe tadi, ia takut Yifan akan memberitau kekasihnya bahwa ia tengah berselingkuh. Jongin saja sudah mengetahuinya tidak mungkinkan kekasihnya tidak Yifan beritau pula.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Meski Baekhyun belum pulih sepenuhnya namun ia tampak lebih baik dari pada kemarin. Lihatlah, bahkan ia berniat untuk menemui Tao sekarang. Walaupun Seohyun khawatir namun tetap saja ia tak bisa menolak permintaan putra kesayangannya itu, alhasil dengan berat hati ia mengizinkan Baekhyun pergi dengan syarat Tao yang harus menjemput karena Yifan sedari pagi tadi sudah pergi kekantornya, Baekhyun tentu dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Tao tunggu sebentar," ucap Seohyun saat Tao hendak memasuki camaro miliknya, ia pun kembali menarik langkahnya lalu menghampiri Seohyun yang saat itu masih berada diambang pintu.

"Tubuhnya masih lemah, tolong kalian tunda dulu keinginan kalian untuk memberi tahu Baekhyun hubungan kalian, bibi tak ingin Baekhyun lebih tertekan dari ini." tutur Seohyun pelan. Tao mengangguk faham inilah resiko yang harus ia hadapi jika berpacaran dengan Yifan, tapi Tao tak pernah mengeluh sekalipun. Terhitung sudah 10 bulan mereka bersama dibelakang Baekhyun, tak masalah yang terpenting Yifan mencintainya. Ya , Tao adalah kekasih Yifan itulah sebab kenapa Yifan refleks mengusak rambut Tao, untung saja sang adik tak bertanya akan hal itu dan Yifan tak mau berbohong lalu menimbulkan masalah yang lain pula. Cukup backstreet dibelakang Baekhyun saja membuatnya nyaris mati berkali-kali apalagi ditambah berbohong.

"Iya bibi tenang saja, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." pamit Tao sopan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Seohyun. Seohyun tak tahu perkataannya akan menyakiti Tao atau tidak, tapi yang jelas Seohyun hanya seorang ibu yang tak ingin anaknya menderita lebih lagi.

"Apa yang eommaku katakan padamu?" tanya Baekhyun tepat saat Tao mendudukkan buttnya.

"Nothing, just asked me to take care of her baby boy." canda Tao dan dihadiahi dengusan sebal dari Baekhyun, setelah memasang seatbeltnya Tao pun segera melajukan camaronya.

.

KACAU

Hanya itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Chanyeol saat ini. Badannya ada ditempat namun fikirannya jauh melayang entah kemana, jadi dengan fikiran yang kalut Chanyeol keluar dari perusahaannya menuju cafe yang biasa ia temui dengan Baekhyun untuk mencari segelas latte berharap dapat menyegarkan fikirannya barang sejenak.

Dan Chanyeol sungguh tak menyesali keputusannya untuk datang ke cafe ini karena ada Baekhyun disana, tepat dipojok cafe dengan orang yang bersama Baekhyun kemarin. Dengan langkah yang pasti Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa dan Chanyeol berani bersumpah tawa itu adalah tawa terhambar yang Baekhyun miliki. Tawa tanpa binar sedikitpun, Chanyeol menyayangkan hal itu namun terfikir lagi bahwa itu adalah ulahnya.

"Baekhyunee~" panggil Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun yang hendak memakan cakenya pun lantas membeku mendengar panggilan itu, itu adalah suara orang yang saat ini ingin sekali Baekhyun hindari. Dengan gerakan perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun mendapati wajah tampan Chanyeol kini berhiaskan beberapa memar dipelipis dan sisudut bibir. Baekhyun hampir saja berdiri dan menanyakan keadaan mantan kekasihnya itu namun sekali lagi ia tekankan didalam hatinya bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria brengsek yang tak pantas untuk dirinya.

"Pergilah." usir Baekhyun dingin.

"Tidak, Baekhyun kumohon maafkan aku." pinta Chanyeol seraya mendekat kearah Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat dihadang oleh Tao.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk mendekatinya." sinis Tao, tapi dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol dan malah menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun pelan.

"Baek, aku mengaku aku memang brengsek kumohon maafkan aku." lagi Chanyeol berujar penuh keputusasaan.

"Lepas!" Baekhyun pun tak kalah makin mendatarkan nada bicaranya seraya mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun sepertinya Chanyeol memang tak ingin melepaskan tangan itu dan makin mengeratkan pegangannya. Tao yang melihat itu pun sontak naik darah jadi dengan kekuatan penuh Tao melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol, setelah tautan itu terlepas Tao menarik kerah chan2yeol kemudian.. BUGH

Sontak kelakuan Tao tersebut menarik perhatian pengujung cafe namun tak Tao hiraukan malah ingin melayangkan tinjunya lagi sebelum Baekhyun menginterupsi berkata ingin pulang, jadi dengan berat hati Tao mengurungkan niatnya dan membawa Baekhyun pulang. Baru saja chanyeol hendak mengejar baekhyun namun pening tiba-tiba mendera, pukulan Tao tak main-main rupanya. Tao itu tak hanya memiliki wajah yang cantik namun juga memiliki ilmu bela diri yang lumayan. Chanyeol mengerang, baru saja tadi malam ia mendapat pukulan dari Yifan dan sekarang mendapat pukulan dari Tao.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Yifan sedang berada dikantornya menunggu seseorang yang dia ajak bertemu.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Masuk.." teriak Yifan cepat. "Duduklah ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" ujar Yifan tepat saat orang itu sudah memasuki ruangannya.

"Apa maksud senyuman kurangajar mu itu?" sarkas Yifan karena dari tadi orang itu terus menampilkan senyuman miringnya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Yifan lantas mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Mengerti akan kebodohan Yifan, orang itupun langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kyungsoo selingkuh dengan Chanyeol pacar Baixian, benar?"

"Brengsek! kau sudah tahu rupanya lalu kenapa kau tak memberitauku?" ucap Yifan tak terima. Jelas saja tak terima, Yifan setengah mati memikirkan cara untuk membicarakannya pada temannya satu ini tahu nya ia bahkan sudah mengetahuinya.

"Woho, santai dude! aku juga baru mengetahuinya pagi kemarin." jelas sosok itupun dengan nada tak terima pula.

.

 _Kyungsoo merengut merasakan sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya diselasela tirai kamarnya, setengah hati Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menuju kamar mandi._

 _"Sepertinya aku terkena deman mala rindu." kekeh Kyungsoo kala melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin yang memperlihatkan kissmark bertebaran. Ahh yaa kalian tentu tak lupa sosok yang menemui kyungsoo tadi malam dan bercinta dengannya, kekasih Kyungsoo. Pria itu sepertinya ikut terganggu akan sinar matahari dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dering hp Kyungsoo benar-benar mengusik lalu dengan tangan yang lunglai sosok itu meraih hp Kyungsoo yang berada diatas nakas._

 _from : MY CHANIE_

 _Kyungie, satu jam lagi ku tunggu di restoran xxx._

 _Sosok itu lantas mengernyitkan dahinya heran._

 _"Siapa itu MyChannie?" monolognya, dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi sosok itu membaca semua pesan sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa saat membaca dengan mata yang mebulat sempurnya akhirnya sosok itu tahu bahwa Channie adalah selingkuhan Kyungsoo._

 _"Shit!" umpatnya kesal lalu membuang ponsel Kyungsoo kearah nakas._

.

"Bisa kau bayangkan itu aku baru saja menghabiskan malam panas ku bersamanya lalu paginya aku mengetahui bahwa ia bermain dibelakangku." tuturnya kesal dan Yifan tak bisa untuk menahan tawanya dan dihadiahi wajah derp oleh sosok itu.

"Oke maaf, lalu?" tanya Yifan seraya menghapus airmata disudut matanya akibat kebanyakan tertawa.

"Aku ikuti apapun rencana mu, siapa yang ingin bertahan dengan seorang penghianat? Lagipula aku memiliki kucing menggemaskan sekarang." ujarnya acuh lalu menyombong diakhir kalimat.

"Siapa?" tanya yifan penasaran.

"Kau akan tau nanti." ujarnya sok misterius lalu beranjak dari ruangan Yifan mengabaikan segala umpatan yang Yifan keluarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE:))

NB :

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin waktu buat riview :)) makasih juga atas kritik dan sarannya.

Makasih buat fav and follow.. Lafyaa...

MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA FF TIDAK SEBERAPA INI (Muach)

SARANGHAE CHINGUDEUL (muach)

MAAF UNTUK KESALAHAN DAN TYPO

JANGAN SUNGKAN UNTUK NGASIH SARAN

#chanbaekmenujuhalal

#chanbaekismorethanreal


	5. Chapter 5 HE AGREED WITH THE PLAN

**"HE AGREED WITH THE PLAN"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ANGST , ROMANCE**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL , KYUNGSOO** , **YIFAN AND THE OTHERS**

 **NB : INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMAT** A .

.

 **I MISS** **YOU SO...**

.

Baekhyun tau seharusnya ia tak harus perduli pada Chanyeol, lagi. Tak harus peduli pada pria yang sudah meretakkan hatinya dan membuat ia menangis hingga hilang akal. Baekhyun tau! Tapi apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan jika hatinya malah merindu pada sosok itu yang saat ini tengah Tao hajar.

Hati Baekhyun justru meringis melihatnya, ia harus segera menghentikan Tao.

"Tao, aku ingin pulang." Baekhyum berujar pelan. Tao menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dengan berat hati melepaskan cengkraman nya pada Chanyeol lalu segera menggiring Baekhyun menuju mobilnya namun urung ketika Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya karna erangan kesakitan meluncur memasuki pendengarannya.

Baekhyun berbalik dan memandang Chanyeol pilu.

"Bahkan pukulan Tao pun tak sebanding dengan sakit yang aku terima" Mulai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendengar dengan tetap memegangi rahangnya yang terasa hampir tanggal. "Aku memaafkan mu jauh sebelum dirimu berniat untuk meminta maaf padaku," Tao melotot tak percaya Chanyeol tersenyum lebar akan hal itu namun senyumannya kembali luntur kala Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan patahan kalimatnya. "Hanya jangan pernah temui aku lagi!" Lalu dengan itu Baekhyun berlalu dengan diikuti Tao yang sebelumnya tersenyum meremehkan pada Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya gampang saja bagi Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan maaf Baekhyun, ia hanya perlu melepaskan Kyungsoo. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tak bisa karna Kyungsoo telah berkorban banyak untuk Chanyeol. Salah satunya Kyungsoo rela meninggalkan tunangannya demi Chanyeol, itulah alasan kenapa Chanyeol menjadi sulit untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo. Tidak tau saja Chanyeol bahwa Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan yang Chanyeol sebut dengan tunangannya.

Seharusnya Chanyeol mendengarkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan untuk tak menemuinya lagi tapi Chanyeol sepertinya urat malunya telah putus dan kini ia malah berada didepan pintu kediaman Byun berharap bisa mendapatkan maaf Baekhyun, namun sayang setelah hampir 15 menit menunggu pintu itu bahkan tak sedikitpun bergeser. Chanyeol hampir menyerah sebelum Seohyun, ibu Baekhyun membuka pintu itu. Pandangannya sedih menatap Chanyeol.

"Pulanglah nak, Baekhyun sedang tak ingin bicara padamu." Ujar nyonya Byun lembut disertai senyuman tipisnya baru saja Chanyeol hendak menyela namun terhenti kala ada sebuah Maybach exelero memasuki pelataran rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menerka siapa agaknya yang mendatangi rumah kekasihnya dengan mobil semewah itu. Seingat Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak pernah memiliki teman dari kalangan atas, tapi Chanyeol kembali tersadar bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak keluarga Wu yang bahkan hartanya lebih banyak dari pada miliknya. Satu tahun menjalin hubungan tahunya tak benar membuat Chanyeol mengenal siapa itu Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali dirundung penyesalan, ia telah gagal menjadi sosok kekasih untuk Baekhyun, tak sedikitpun yang Chanyeol ketahui tentang Baekhyun membuatnya merasa dirinya lebih rendah dari seorang bajingan. Lamunan Chanyeol terbuyar saat Seorang Pria tinggi berkulit putih seperti albino dan rahang wajah tegas keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat dingin namun tak menghilangkan kesan tampannya sedikitpun.

"SEHUNIE..." teriakan mendayu Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dari keterpanaannya. Baekhyun segera menubruk badan sialbino membuatnya kelimpungan hampir terjatuh jika tidak ditahan dengan kuat oleh albino yang Baekhyun panggil Sehun itu.

Sehun menggeram sebentar karna kelakuan Baekhyun itu.

"Pelan-pelan Baby, kau hampir membuat kita jatuh!" Seru Sehun tetap berusaha tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Simungil merengut tak suka mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau tak ingin jatuh bersamaku?" Protes Baekhyun lalu melepaskan belitan tangannya pada tubuh tegap itu dan kembali membuat Sehun kelimpungan menahan bobot Baekhyun agar tak terjatuh. Sehun tersenyum memandang wajah merengut Baekhyun, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan menggesekkan hidung keduanya.

"Bukan begitu, aku tak ingin kau jatuh dan terluka dan membuat ku khawatir dan berakhir dengan memaki pihak rumah sakit." Ujar Sehun. Ohh Baekhyun hampir lupa jika Sehun adalah seorang pria bermulut manis, ia benar-benar handal dalam merayu.

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Sehun dengan erat, mangabaikan sepasang mata yang menatap nyalang pada mereka berdua. Chanyeol jelas melihat itu, melihat bagaimana perlakuan manja Baekhyun pada seseorang bernama Sehun itu berserta rayuan murahan yang pria albino itu lontarkan. Sehun terkekeh lalu membawa tubuh kedua nya untuk memasuki rumah Byun. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan Chanyeol.

"Baby, siapa ini?" Tanya Sehun penasaran. Baekhyun yang asik pada dunia nya sendiripun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol lalu mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku tak tau." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa fikir panjang. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan nya sebagai pelampiasan emosinya, ingin mengejar Baekhyun tapi gerakannya ditahan oleh Seohyun yang menggeleng pelan. Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya lalu mendesah berat seraya menatap sendu duo sejoli bagaikan lovebird itu memasuki rumah.

"Eomma, bolehkah aku tau siapa laki-laki itu?" Tanyanya yang merujuk pada Sehun. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum simpul lalu mengusap pelan punggung Chanyeol.

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya, sekarang pulanglah dulu hari sudah petang." Ucap Seohyun lembut memberi pengertian pada Chanyeol yang tengah dirundung rasa cemburu. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Chanyeol pulang dengan langkah gontai.

Setelah melihat Chanyeol benar-benar hilang dari pandangan matanya Seohyun segera menutup pintunya.

"Dia sudah pulang." Ujar wanita paruh baya itu memberitahu.

GEDEBUG

Baekhyun meringis keras karna walaupun ia dijatuhkan di atas sofa tetap saja rasanya nyeri.

"Kau itu berat sekali!" Celetuk Sehun. Ia segera menjatuhkan Baekhyun setelah mendengar bahwa Chanyeol sudah pulang kerumahnya.

"Yakk!! Siapa yang kau katai berat hahh? Dasar kau saja yang lemah," ejek Baekhyun tak terima dikatai berat oleh sepupu tingginya itu. Ya, Sehun adalah sepupunya yang menetap dikanada karna menjalankan bisnis keluarga.

"Aku lemah katamu? Yak buntal jika aku menarikmu keatas ranjang sekarang kau akan tau seberapa kuatnya aku." Jawab Sehun tak mau kalah, siapa pula yang mau dikatai lemah dengan badan tegap begitu.

Lalu pertengkaran pun terjadi karna kedua nya memiliki sifat yang sama, kekanakan dan tidak mau mengalah.

Seohyun menggeleng maklum Sehun dan Baekhyun memang tak pernah akur dari dulu.

"Anak-anak please stop!" Perintah Seohyun saat melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun tengah saling gigit menggigit. Mendengar itu mereka pun berhenti dan duduk berdampingan disatu kursi yang sama dengan tangan Sehun berada disekitar pundak Baekhyun seolah mereka tak pernah bertengkar tadi.

"Kira-kira rencana Yifan berhasil tidak ya?" Tanya Sehun dengan pandangan mata menatap layar yang menampilkan Fahri tengah dirundung gelisah antara untuk menikahi Hulya atau tidak sementara ia tak ingin menduakan Aisyah yang keberadaan nya tak juga ia ketahui sampai sekarang. Haha! Bercanda!

Layar itu tengah menampilkan seekor kucing biru bernama Ogie yang tengah mengejar 3 kecoa menyebalkan.

"Entahlah, tapi aku berharap ini akan berhasil," Desah Baekhyun lalu merapatkan tubuhnya kala Sehun mengelus pelan lengannya.

"Percaya saja pada Oppaku." Tambah Baekhyun kemudian. Sehun merengut lalu melepas secara paksa rengkuhannya membuat Baekhyun tersentak kebelakang.

"Kau masih memanggil Yifan dengan sebutan Oppa? Sadarlah kau itu laki-laki Baek!" Ucap Sehun tak suka. Baekhyun berdecih.

"Yaa, katakan itu pada seorang lelaki yang ingin aku panggili dengan sebutan Oppa juga." Sindir Baekhyun membuat Sehun menyengir bodoh. Apa yang Baekhyun katakan memang benar, ia pernah meminta Baekhyun untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa.

"Panggil aku Oppa juga maka akan ku biarkan kau memanggil Yifan dengan sebutan Oppa." Ujar Sehun bernegoisasi seraya menaik turunkan alisnya. Baekhyun mendengus sebal lalu meninggal kan Sehun menuju kamar tercintanya.

"Pulanglah, cuci wajahmu dan berhenti bermimpi." Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamar nya. Sehun berdecak kesal kemudian melirik jam ditangannya menunjuk kan pukul 15.00KST itu berarti Yifan masih berada didalam kantornya dan Sehun pun meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun menuju kantor Yifan.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO...**

.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Sehun sampai dikantor Yifan karna jarak nya memang tak terlalu jauh.

Ia memasuki ruangan Yifan dengan gaya angkuh seperti biasa. Yifan berdiri hendak menyabut kedatangan Sehun yang tengah berjalan kearahnya saat ini. Ia fikir Sehun akan memeluknya dengan pelukan gentle seperti biasa, tapi fikiran itu segera terbantahkan saat Sehun malah meninjunya tepat diperutnya.

"Itu untuk bentakkan mu pada Baekhyun." Ujarnya santai seolah yang ia lakukan bukanlah apa-apa. Yifan mengerang dan menatap Chen tajam, Chen memang berada disana bahkan sebelum Sehun datang. Ia tahu pasti lah Chen yang memberi tahu Sehun tentang kejadian diChina beberapa waktu lalu. Well, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chen yang bermulut comel.

"Hanya sekedar membagi cerita." Chen berdalih lalu berpura-pura kembali fokus pada file yang ada ditangannya dan berlalu begitu saja, tak ingin mendapatkan amukan dalam bentuk apapun dari Yifan. Yifan menggeram namun tak menghentikan Chen yang telah meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Apa yang ia katakan?" Tanya Sehun seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping kursi yang Chen duduki tadi, merujuk pada kekasih Kyungsoo.

Yifan tersenyum miring lalu berucap.

" **HE AGREED WITH THE PLAN** "

.

 **I MISS YOU SO...**

Yixing menatap heran pada Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini pulang dalam keadaan tak bersemangat sedikitpun. Awalnya Yixing berfikir jika anaknya itu hanya sedang kelelahan karna masalah kantor tapi tidak lagi karna semakin hari Chanyeol semakin terlihat lelah, tak mungkinkan masalah kantor bisa berdampak separah itu. Ingin sekali rasanya Yixing bertanya, namun urung ia lakukan melihat putranya itu nampak tak ingin mendapat pertanyaan apapun.

Chanyeol menetap didalam kamarnya hingga makan malam tiba dan terpaksa ia harus keluar kamar menghindari ocehan ibunya ia sedang tidak mood untuk dimarahi. Mereka makan malam dalam tenang, itu bagus. Jadi Chanyeol tak harus mengeluarkan banyak suara. Ibunya pun seperti tak masalah akan hal itu, hanya satu lagi masalah yang Chanyeol miliki, adiknya.

"Oppa, kenapa Baekhyunee oppa sudah lama tak kemari? Aku merindukannya." Tanya Wendy penasaran.

See, belum juga selesai Chanyeol berkelahi dengan fikirannya sang adik dengan segala kecerewetannya sudah bertanya duluan. Bukan apa, jika sang adik sudah menanyakan Baekhyun makan ibunya pun akan bertanya demikian.

"Iya benar, eomma juga merindukan menantu kesayangan eomma." Ujar Yixing sependapat debgan Wendy. Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar.

"Dia sibuk, Eomma." Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya, berharap Wendy atau pun ibunya akan berhenti mempertanyakan Baekhyun. Ya, harapan tinggallah harapan saat Wendy kembali membuka suaranya.

"Sibuk apa sampai tak sempat kemari?" Tanya Wendy lagi, benar-benar ingin tahu.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menenggelamkan adiknya disungai Amazon atau menjatuhkannya dari namsan tower.

"Wendy, jangan berbicara saat makan!" Seru Jumyeon yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan. Wendy mencibir namun tetap menuruti apa kata ayahnya. Chanyeol bernafas lega karna sekalig lagi ayahnya membantu dirinya. Ibu Chanyeol belum mengetahui jika calon menantunya sudah membatalkan pertunangan mereka, itu adalah permintaan Jumyeon yang tak ingin membuat istrinya menjadi stres.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO...**

Entah Kyungsoo harus bersyukur atau malah waspada karna sampai saat ini kekasihnya tak pernah sekalipun menyinggung tentang penghianatan yang ia lakukan. Mungkin Yifan tak ingin menyakiti hati sabahatnya, fikir Kyungsoo.

Ahh berbicara tentang kekasihnya, mereka memiliki janji untuk makan malam bersama tapi kekasihnya itu lagi-lagi terlambat dari waktu yang mereka sepakati. Kyungsoo berdecak jengkel selalu saja begini, fikirnya.

Namun tak lama dari itu kekasihnya datang dengan senyuman tanpa rasa bersalahnya.

"Maafkan aku, terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang tak bisa kutinggali tadi" Ujarnya menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo yang sudah bermuka masam.

"Selalu saja begitu! Demi tuhan, Chen! Kau itu cuma sekretaris bukannya seorang direktur." Ucap Kyungsoo meluapkan segala kekesalannya membuat Chen menghela nafas pelan, Sungguh sebenarnya Chen lelah dan ingin segera pulang keappatemennya untuk menghilangkan penat. Indeed, Chen adalah kekasih Kyungsoo. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan sejak masih berada diuniversitas.

"Justru karna aku hanya sekretarisnya aku tidak bisa semena-mena seperti Yifan walaupun ia temanku, tapi dikantor ia tetap Bosku." Balas Chen tak kalah kesal. Kalau boleh jujur, Chen sudah tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Kyungsoo mengingat dirinya telah dikhianati, tapi apa mau dikata, Yifan dan rencananya memaksa untuk tetap menemui Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terhenyak merasa bersalah karna sudah membuat Chen menjadi tambah stres. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dan sekali lahi mengalah demi Chen dan Chen tersenyum penuh kemenangan akan hal itu.

Chen membawa Kyungsoo kerestoran yang sudah Yifan siapkan sebelumnya. Berbincang seperti biasa, Kyungsoo sangat bahagia malam ini sebab jarang-jarang Chen mengajaknya dinner dan memeperlakukannya semanis ini. Tapi benar kata orang, jangan senang berlebihan karna hujan pun bisa turun dilangit yang cerah.

"Soo-ya, Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Chen pelan. Kyungsoo yang tak menaruh curiga apapun tentu langsung mengangguk dengan senyuman hatinya, membuat Chen tersenyum tipis, karna walaupun ia membenci pengkhianatan Kyungsoo tetap saja senyuman hati milik Kyungsoo membuat darahnya berdesir, meski tak sehebat dulu.

"Kau mengenal Chanyeol?" Tanya Chen pura-pura penasaran. Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo berhenti, tubuhnya menegang, fikirannya melayang. Detik berlalu Kyungsoo belum juga menjawab pertanyaan Chen membuat Pria itu jengah.

"Soo, are you allright?" Tanya Chen seraya mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo membuat pria berbibir hati itu tersadar dan tersenyum kaku.

"Tidak, ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia bersyukur suaranya tak terdengar ragu sedikitpun.

"Bukan apa-apa, Yifan mengucapkan salah satu leluconnya padaku." Ucap Chen lalu memasukkan potongan daging kedalam mulutnya. Firasat Kyungsoo benar-benar buruk.

"Apa yang Yifan katakan?" Tanya Kyungsoo berusaha setenang mungkin. Chen tersenyum miring tanpa Kyungsoo sadari.

"Yifan berkata bahwa kau berselingkuh dengan seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol." Chen berujar lancar, Kyungsoo tersedak dan dengan cepat meminum minuman yang Chen sodorkan.

"Le..lelucon macam apa itu, hahaha." Ucap Kyungsoo tertawa paksa dan terdengar aneh.

"Benarkan apa kataku! Yifan memang suka mengada-ada." Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju meskipun yang Yifan katakan adalah kebenarannya. Beruntung Chen masih mempercayainya, fikir Kyungsoo.

Biarkan Kyungsoo dengan fikirannya!

.

 **I MISS YOU SO...**

Hampir tengah malam, namun Chanyeol belum memiliki niat untuk tertidur. Ia masig sibuk didepan laptopnya, dahinya berkeringat satu tangannya tengah berada diselangkangannya dan bibir tak mengelupas agar mendapatkan pasokan oxygen lebih banyak.

Suara desahan terus terdengar keluar dari laptopnya. Tangannya sibuk mengurut a_dicknya, memompanya naik turun dengan tempo teratur lalu semakin cepat saat ia akan mencapai pelepasannya.

"Baekhyunhhhh..." Chanyeol meneriaki nama Baekhyun sebagai tanda pelepasannya, spermanya tercecer memenuhi tangannya.

Chanyel mendesah lega, akhirnya setelah hampir sejam ia bersolo Chanyeol pun sampai. Chanyeol menggeleng geli dengan keadaannya, dulu jika libido Chanyeol tinggi ia akan menemui Baekhyun paling tidak mereka melakukan phonesex dan Kini ia malah hanya melihat video dirinya dan Baekhyun tengah bercinta sebagai perantaranya. Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol jelas menyadari betul ia brengsek karna masih saja menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai objek fantasinya sementara ia sudah menyakiti kekasih mungilnya itu sampai kepartikel kecil dalam tubuhnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol tak bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja, ia merasa seperti berhutang budi padahal ia tak meminta Kyungsoo untuk melakukan itu.

Akhirnya setelah lebih tenang Chanyeol memasuki kamar mandinya guna membersihkan diri.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO...**

Hari berlalu, entah hanya perasaan Chanyeol saja atau memang benar adanya, jika akhir-akhir ini ia sering bertemu dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun disuatu tempat yang sama, dimana ia melihat sepasang lovebird itu tengah Berloveydovey membuat ia tebakar api cemburu meskipun Kyungsoo tepat berada disampingnya.

Contohnya saat ini, Ia dan Kyungsoo tengah makan siang bersama dan ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah terduduk dikursi dengan teman-temannya didalam ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya. Memang Chanyeol tak mendapati Baekhyun bersama Sehun tapi tetap saja ia kembali merasa cemburu karna disana ada Daehyun, mantan kekasih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berusaha fokus pada makanannya dan mengabaikan Baekhyun. Ia mencoba namun gagal dan berakhir memandangi Baekhyun tanpa seinci pun terlewat.

Ia melihat Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju parkiran dengan seorang pria tengah menunggunya disana. Itu Sehun, kekasih Baekhyun, setidaknya itulah presepsi Chanyeol terhadap Sehun. Awalnya Chanyeol berusaha acuh namun saat melihat Sehun seperti hendak mencium Baekhyun, ia tak bisa tinggal diam. Mengabaikan pandangan kebingungan Kyungsoo ia segera berlari keluar dan menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

Baekhyun awalnya malas saat diajak bertemu teman lamanya karna ia malas melihat wajah Daehyun, tapi setelah Yifan mengatakan jika Chanyeol akan makan siang disana, Baekhyun pun tak lengah segera menuju tempat itu. Jangan heran dari mana Yifan mendapatkan informasi itu, ia mendapatkannya dari Chen yang mendapatkannya dari kucing barunya, Kim minseok, sekretaris Chanyeol yang otomatis mengetahui segala aktivitas sitiang bodoh itu.

Baekhyun sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya dan tak menyadari jika Chanyeol sudah berada disana dan menatap tajam punggung nya.

Baekhyun merasa bosan sebenarnya, jadi ia meminta Sehun untuk menjemputnya.

Saat ia berjalan menuju parkiran barulah ia melihat Chanyeol yang tengah terduduk dikursi yang tak berada jauh dari pintu. Baekhyun melihatnya dan tak lupa ia melemparkan tatapan jijiknya pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti ketakutan.

"Kau merepotkan!" Gerutu Sehun saat Baekhyun sudah berada tepat didepan matanya. Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah, lalu mencibir.

"Kau itu kekasih ku sekarang, jadi jangan protes." Sehun mengernyit tak suka akan hal itu dan ia melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau menjadikanku supir pribadi ketimbang kekasih." Corect Sehun tepat. Baekhyun terkekeh lalu membawa tangan Sehun untuk melingkari pinggangnya.

"Senyumlah bodoh, Chanyeol melihat kita." Peringat Baekhyun, Sehyum menyeringai lalu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Haruskah aku membuatnya murka?" Goda Sehun seraya perlahan mendekatkan wajah keduanya, Baekhyun melotot dan menahan dada Sehun sebagai pertahanan diri.

"Jangan coba-coba, Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun takut-takut karna Sehun itu gila. Oh dia bahkan masih ingat Sehun mencium pipinya saat dikampus dulu dan membuat Daehyun menganguk bagai orang kesetanan.

"Ayolah Baek, ini akan seru! Percayalah padaku" Bibir Sehun tinggal seinci lagi mendekati bibir Baekhyun membuat simungil bergidik ngeri dan menutup matanya.

BRUUGHH

Namun belum sempat bibir Sehun mendarat dibibir Sehun, sebuah kepalan tangan terlebih dulu menyapa rahang Sehun hingga ia terjungkal dan melepaskan rengkuhannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bahkan masih dalam mode terkejut saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan membawa dirinya masuk kedalam mobil sitiang bodoh itu.

Sehun ingin mengejar namun terlambat karna Chanyeol sudah menginjak pedal gasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Brengsek." Umpat Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan pelataran cafe tersebut tanpa tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata lain yang memandang itu semua dari awal. Itu Kyungsoo, ia melihat semuanya tanpa teekecuali hingga menimbulkan pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Kenapa Sehun bisa semesra itu dengan Baekhyun? Karna setahu Kyungsoo Sehun itu sepupunya Yifan dan berarti Sehun adalah sepupu Baekhyun juga. Sayangnya Kyungsoo bertanya pada otaknya yang buntu dan ia berakhir dengan gedikan bahu lalu berlalu.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO...**

Baekhyun menggeram kesal pada setiap hentakan kakinya, Chanyeol membawanya menuju sebuah hotel setelah membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan diluar batas wajar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!" Sentak Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol dari pergelangan tangannya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya bergitu, Kau fikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Berciuman didepan umum dengan pria lain!" Chanyeol berucap benar-benar kesal. Baekhyun berdecih.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun menantang.

"Jelas itu masalah bagiku, kau kekasih ku dan aku berhak..."

"Siapa? Siapa kekasihmu Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi memotong perkataan Chanyeol yang membuatnya muak. Chanyeol tertegun, ia hampir lupa jika Baekhyun sudah tak menganggapnya kekasih lagi saat ini.

"Maaf Baek, sungguh aku menyesal." Sesal Chanyeol hendak memegang tangan Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh situan punya badan.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu mudah bagimu?" Lirih Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Apa aku semudah itu hingga dengan seenaknya kau datang meminta maaf setelah kau menghancurkan hatiku?" Baekhyun berujar dengan nada lirih yang sama saat pertama kali ia memergoki Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo waktu itu. Airmatanya mulai berlomba keluar. Chanyeol menggeleng kuat, lalu mendekati Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Tapi aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf, Baek. Aku mengaku aku salah dan aku meminta maaf untuk itu, maafkan aku, kumohon." Pinta Chanyeol memelas Seraya mengelus mochi Cheeks Baekhyun dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sudah memaafkan mu bahkan sebelum kau terfikir untuk meminta maaf." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara yang mulai sumbang.

"Aku tau, tapi aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu menjadi sepasang kekasih." Ucap Chanyeol tak tau malu. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengamuk dan memaki Chanyeol akan permintaan itu, tapi yang ia lakukan malah sebaliknya.

"Maka lepaskan Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun tegas, Chanyeol mematung dan Baekhyun kembali merasa terhempas. Ia terkekeh lalu menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari mochi cheeksnya.

"Kau tak bisa, aku tau itu." Ucap Baekhyun berserta kekehan palsu. Chanyeol kembali merutuki kebodohannya.

"Tidak Baek bukan begitu!" Sanggah Chanyeol cepat dan ingin meraih Baekhyun lagi tapi Baekhyun kembali menghindar dan menjauhi dirinya dengam berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, Chanyeol. Didalam hatimu bukanlah lagi diriku yang bertahta, kau hanya merasa bersalah padaku, aku tau itu! Kau tak perlu berpura-pura masih mencintaiku, aku sudah memaafkanmu, tenang saja. Berbahagialah Chanyeol." Itu adalah kata terpanjang yang Chanyeol dengar dari Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini, Chanyeol tak benar tersadar hingga suara pintu menutup mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"Benarkah ia begitu?" Chanyeol kembali berperang dengan fikirannya karna ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar masuk akal didalam telinganya.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT ?

RIVIEW PLEASE

:))

.

.

NB: Adakah yang rindu sama Py? gak ada? oh oke, tapi Py miss you so... maaf banget ini ngaret, Hp Py rusak dan ketikan ada didalam Hp itu jadinya Py butuh waktu buat lanjutin ini lagi, Py ngetik dari hp bukan dari layar PC jadi harap maklum ya chingudeul, Py berharap masih ada yang mau baca ff abal-abal ini. ahh ya satu lagi, siapa tau ada yang mau berkunjung ke IG py, bukan IG pribadi ignya isi chanbaek, bisa dateng ke IG py py_chanbaek atau wattpad py_tiaomchanbaek

MAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK YANG UDAH NYEMPETIN RIVIEW * , MAKASIH UDAH NGASIH KRITIK DAN SARAN NYA, SEMOGA INI SUDAH SEMAKIN MEMBAIK.

MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA FF TIDAK SEBERAPA INI (Muach)

SARANGHAE CHINGUDEUL (muach)

MAAF UNTUK KESALAHAN DAN TYPO

JANGAN SUNGKAN UNTUK NGASIH SARAN

#chanbaekmenujuhalal

#chanbaekismorethanreal


	6. Chapter 6 ITS OVER

**"ITS OVER"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ANGST , ROMANCE**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL , KYUNGSOO** , **YIFAN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER** **: INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMAT** A .

.

 **I MISS** **YOU SO...**

.

"Apa aku memiliki janji lain hari ini?" Jongin bertanya pada assistent pribadinya. Wanita itu kembali mengecek notebook yang berada ditangannya lalu mengangguk kemudian.

"Anda memiliki satu janji lagi, Tuan." Jawab perawat muda itu, Jongin mengangguk lantas menyuruh pasien selanjutnya untuk memasuki ruangannya karena ia ingin hari ini cepat berakhir, ia ingin bertemu dengan Sehun yang baru saja tiba dari kanada.

Pasien itu memasuki ruang praktek Jongin dan langsung saja Jongin menyuruhnya untuk duduk tanpa memperhatikan siapa agaknya pasien yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Apa keluhan.. Kau!!!" Jongin melotot tak percaya setelah melihat sang pasien, sungguh! Dari banyaknya rumah sakit kenapa pula orang itu harus kerumah sakit miliknya yang jelas-jelas jauh untuk ia jangkau. Pasien itu hanya tersenyum miring.

"Pergilah.. Aku tak melayani pasien sepertimu." Hardik dokter seksi itu, si pasien memutar matanya jengah.

"Oww aku tersinggung," pasien itu berujar main-main. "Well, meski aku tidak sekaya WU tapi setidaknya omonganku masih bisa mempengaruhi reputasi rumah sakit ini." Jongin menggeram kesal, yang benar saja ia baru saja diancam oleh orang yang paling rendah yang ia temui.

"Apa keluhanmu?" akhirnya dengan amat sangat terpaksa Jongin mengalah karena ia tak mau rumah sakit yang dirintis oleh keluarganya hancur begitu saja hanya karena hal sepele.

Sang pasien tersenyum miring kemudian menjelaskan apa yang menjadi keluhannya hingga ia harus berurusan dengan rumah sakit.

"Kami akan melakukan MRI untuk memastikan asumsi ku." lalu setelahnya mereka pun memasuki ruang rontgen guna melakukan pemeriksaan selanjutnya. Selama hampir 2jam hasil MRI itu akhirnya keluar, Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, pasien itu hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu benar bahwa asumsi yang Jongin katakan memang benar adanya, ia mengalami tumor otak.

"Setidaknya jantung ku dalam keadaan sehat," ia menjeda guna melihat reaksi yang Jongin berikan, benar saja pria itu nampak kebingungan. "Aku akan mendonorkan jantung ku untuknya." sambungnya disertai senyuman tulus yang jujur saja baru Jongin lihat kali ini.

"Kau masih bisa mengobatinya, lakukan kemoterapi dan operasi." Mungkin Jongin membenci orang yang dihadapannya saat ini, tapi ia tetap lah dokter yang tak mungkin membiarkan pasiennya kehilangan harapan untuk hidup. Pasien itu terkekeh geli seolah apa yang Jongin katakan adalah sebuah lelucon yang mengocok perut.

"Dengan perbandingan 80-20?" ia kembali terkekeh. "Untuk apa aku berusaha bertahan hidup sementara harapan hidup yang aku punya tidak lebih dari 0,2?" Pasien itu berujar dengan segala asumsinya. Jongin baru saja hendak mencela tapi dengan cepat dibantah oleh sang pasien.

"Kau pun tahu seberapa besar aku mencintainya, apa pun akan aku lakukan untuknya." Pasien itu berujar sendu. Jongin mendesah pelan, tak harus bertanya siapa kiranya orang yang dimaksud oleh pasiennya itu karena Jongin pun mengenal baik cinta yang dimaksud oleh pasiennya.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Kata-kata Baekhyun terus berkeliaran didalam otak Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu termenung memikirkan semua perkataan yang Baekhyun lontarkan padanya. Terdiam ditempatnya sementara fikirannya melanglang buana, Semua yang Baekhyun lontarkan terdengar begitu masuk akal baginya. Berbagai pertanyaan melintas difikirannya yang ia sendiri tak dapat menjawabnya, Chanyeol tak tahu harus berkata apa setelah mendengar patahan kalimat Baekhyun meluncur memasuki indera pendengarnya, Ia ingin menyangkal tapi bibir berubah kelu tak benar memberinya kesempatan untuk menyuarakan isi hati nya.

Baekhyun membuatnya kembali berfikir akan perasaan yang ia miliki, tapi Chanyeol tetap memiliki jawaban yang sama. Memang semuanya terdengar masuk akal, tapi cinta tidak menggunakan akal, cinta menggunakan hati.

Ia masih mencintai Baekhyun, bahkan amat sangat mencintai kekasih mungilnya itu. Kehadiran Kyungsoo bukanlah alasan Chanyeol tak mencintai Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol hanya merasa nyaman dengan Kyungsoo tak benar ada perasaan yang ia rasakan saat bersama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bersama itu murni sebuah kesalahan yang tidak sengaja Chanyeol lakukan lalu Chanyeol tak bisa keluar dari kesalahan yang ia buat itu.

Butuh waktu setidaknya semalaman untuk Chanyeol menemukan jawaban perkataan Baekhyun, ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo bagaimana pun caranya, Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun kembali dan melepaskan Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya cara agar Baekhyun menerima ia kembali. Terlepas dari apa yang telah Kyungsoo korbankan untuknya, ia tetap tak bisa memiliki keduanya dan sekali lagi hatinya tetap memilih Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih disana, masih bertahta didalam hatinya dan tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh siapapun meski oleh Kyungsoo sekalipun. Chanyeol tanpa membuang waktu segera keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut menuju mobilnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang.

Chanyeol beruntung karena hari ini adalah akhir pekan, hari dimana Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Pria jangkung itu mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Kyungsoo guna menyampaikan segala isi hatinya.

Chanyeol hendak mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo, namun terhenti kala mendengar suara dari dalam, lebih tepatnya desahan seseorang. Chanyeol tak perlunmemikirkan siapa agaknya yang mendesah gila di siang bolong seperti ini karena ia dengan jelas mengetahui itu adalah suara Kyungsoo. Chanyeol berubah emosi, ia menggedor pintu rumah Kyungsoo seperti orang gila. Hampir 10menit Chanyeol menggedor akhirnya pintu terbuka dengan orang yang amat Chanyeol kenal, sekretaris Yifan. Chanyeol mengenalnya dengan baik karena mereka beberapa kali bertatap muka untuk membicarakan pekerjaan.

Chanyeol jelas terkejut mendapati pria itu dihadapannya saat ini, terlebih lagi dengan bertelanjang dada. Chanyeol tak bodoh untuk mengartikan apa kiranya yang telah Kyungsoo lakukan dengan pria itu. Mereka bercinta, apa lagi memangnya? Chanyeol hampir muntah karena fikirannya itu.

"Berengsek!!" Umpat Chanyeol tak tertahankan dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah pria itu.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Baekhyun tak pernah berfikir bawah ia akan sampai sesakit ini karena Chanyeol, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Chanyeol yang selalu mengucapkan kata cinta setiap harinya dapat meremukkan hatinya hingga hancur tak karuan. Baekhyun sampai tak memiliki muka akibat penolakan yang Chanyeol lakukan, betapa malunya ia yang berfikir bahwa Chanyeol masihlah mencinta ia seperti dulu, tapi nyatanya laki-laki itu tidaklah seperti itu. Baekhyun fikir Kyungsoo telah membawa perubahan besar pada hati pria jangkung itu, membuat dirinya tersingkir begitu saja.

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan airmata yang berurair dan menimbulkan beribu tanya dalam benak sang orang tua serta Yifan yang berada didalam rumah. Donghae baru saja hendak mengejar Baekhyun namun Yifan menghentikannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan menemui adiknya, Yifan secepat kilat mengejar Baekhyun menuju kamar adiknya itu tepat sebelum Baekhyun menutup pintunya.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur miliknya kemudian.

"Ada apa, hm?" Yifan bertanya lembut seraya mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah tengkurap menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Yifan mendesah pelan kala tak mendapat jawaban sedikitpun dari Baekhyun.

"Apa Chanyeol menyakitimu lagi?" Yifan masih berusaha menarik perhatian simungil. Baekhyun lantas bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menatap Yifan dengan tatapan penuh luka yang baru kali ini Yifan lihat.

"Oppa, aku ingin mengakhiri rencana kita." Tutur Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi, Yifan berjengit menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yifan keheranan, Baekhyun menunduk lalu kembali menangis.

"Dia sudah tak mencintai aku lagi, jadi untuk apa aku bersikeras membuatnya kembali. ITS OVER" Nadanya terdengar sumbang akibat tangisan nya, jujur saja Yifan iba, tapi tak dapat membantu banyak ia kemudian membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan segala tangisan nya. Yifan menyayangi Baekhyun melebihi apapun, ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk adiknya itu. Jika Baekhyun memintanya berhenti maka ia akan melakukan sesuai keinginan sang adik, ia hanya harus memberi tahu Chen esok harinya. Untuk apa pula ia harus menyakiti hati adiknya lebih lama lagi.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Chen menemui Kyungsoo dirumah pria bermata doe itu, tidak untuk menjalankan rencana Yifan. Ia hanya ingin menemui Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum Chen menjalankan rencana terakhir yang Yifan titahkan. Disinilah ia sekarang, didepan pintu rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kau datang?" Kyungsoo bertanya antusias, tak mengherankan jika Kyungsoo beraksi seperti itu, sebab sangat jarang Chen memiliki waktu untuknya. Lelaki itu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya yang membumbung.

Chen bergumam lalu memasuki rumah Kyungsoo setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh pria yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau datang." Kyungsoo bertanya masih terlalu senang akan kehadiran Chen.

"Kenapa? Apakah aku tidak boleh menemui kekasihku?" Sarkas Chen, Kyungsoo menggeleng semangat, membantah apa yang Chen katakan.

"Any, bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya terlalu.. Mmm.. senang." Tutur Kyungsoo jujur, Chen tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, ia fikir wajar jika Kyungsoo selingkuh dari nya yang bahkan tak memiliki hari libur.

Chen lalu menarik pinggang Kyungsoo Hingga merapat padanya.

"I MISS YOU SO..." setelah berucap begitu, Chen tanpa menyisakan waktu segera mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir hati yang pernah membuatnya tergila. Kyungsoo pun tak musti belajar untuk mengakungkan tangannya dileher Kyungsoo. Ciuman mereka semakin intim saat Chen dengan tangan terlatihnya telah masuk kedalam pakaian yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Terjadi seperti air mengalir hingga suara desahan terdengar diruang tamu Kyungsoo menghiasi pagi mereka.

Chen tak bisa berbohong jika disudut hatinya masih tersisa untuk Kyungsoo, mereka menjalin hubungan bukan hanya setahun dua, banyak tahun yang mereka lewati bersama, berbagai macam kisah pernah mereka alami, Kyungsoo terlalu melekat dalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo masih memantul diatas Chen saat seseorang menggedor pintunya seperti orang kesetanan. Kyungsoo tersentak setelah mendengar sang penggedor berteriak, ia jelas mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Kyungsoo terlalu bahagia akan kehadiran Chen hingga lupa jika sekarang adalah hari minggu, Chanyeol selalu mendatangi nya diakhir pekan.

"Siapa orang gila yang merengek didepan rumah orang lain." Cerca Chen kesal, ia segera melepaskan tautan mereka dan hendak menuju pintu guna melihat siapa kiranya yang menganggu kesenangannya. Kyungsoo gelapan dengan cepat meraih tangan Chen mencegah pria itu untuk melangkah.

Chen menatapnya heran. "Bi..biar aku saja yang membukanya." Ujar Kyungsoo berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak terlihat gugup sama sekali, Chen mendengus dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Biar aku saja, tunggulah disini sebentar." Tanpa menunggu respon yang Kyungsoo berikan selanjutnya, Chen segera beranjak menuju pintu.

Cukup terkejut mendapati bahwa Chanyeol lah pelaku penggedoran itu, membiarkan pria itu menatapnya penuh telisik. Chen tak pernah berfikir akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol dengan keadaan yang benar-benar tepat.

"Woho, santai dude, aku bahkan memiliki amarah yang lebih besar daripada dirimu." Chen berujar seraya menahan tameng akan pukulan yang hendak Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol berdecih, namun tetap mengikuti arahan Chen.

Kyungsoo dan Chen telah berpakaian lebih baik dari yang tadi, dengan artian berpakaian yang benar-benar baik.

Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan Chen yang duduk diatas kursi yang sama. Kyungsoo merasa Dejavu dengan keadaannya sekarang, sebulan lalu ia juga duduk diruang tamu ini dengan keadaan yang sama persis, yang berbeda hanyalah Chen sebagai ganti Baekhyun.

Duduk menanti penjelasan akan pengkhianatan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Jelaskan!" Tuntut Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menunduk tanpa tau Chen tengah menyeringai disana.

"Maafkan aku, Chan." Sesal Kyungsoo, Chen berdecih samar menanggapinya, merasa muak akan sifat Kyungsoo menurutnya munafik.

"Aku tak butuh maaf mu, jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Chanyeol mencela dalam amarah yang sudah berada diubun-ubun dan Kyungsoo malah berniat memperlambat semuanya. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan guna mengumpulkan keberanian yang ia miliki.

"Aku berbohong padamu, semua nya adalah karangan ku semata, aku tak pernah memiliki tunangan ataupun membatalkannya, dia adalah Chen, kekasihku." Jelas Kyungsoo singkat padat dan jelas, jantung Chanyeol terasa akan copot kala mendengar patahan kalimat itu. Ia tak bisa berfikir bahwa betapa bodohnya ia dapat dengan mudah dibohongi oleh Kyungsoo, Chanyeol fikir Kyungsoo benar memiliki perasaan padanya tapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Chanyeol hanyalah pelampiasan bagi ia yang kesepian karena kesibukan Chen.

"Jalang! Aku bahkan menyakiti Baekhyun karena mu dan ini lah yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Wow kau hebat Kyungsoo." Chanyeol jelas murka akan hal itu, ingin sekali ia menghajar Kyungsoo untuk melampiaskan keamarahannya, tapi tidak. Setidaknya Chanyeol masih waras.

"Maafkan aku, aku menyesal." Kyungsoo menunduk dalam penyesalan yang teramat, ia pun dari awal tak pernah berniat untuk melukai perasaan Chanyeol. Ia hanya terlalu nyaman akan kehadiran Chanyeol yang dapat mengisi waktunya yang kosong akan Chen.

"Maka matilah bersamanya." Ujar Chanyeol dingin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Kyungsoo.

Selepas kepergian Chanyeol, kesunyian mengisi udara. Chen mendesah berat, tak benar menyukai keterdiaman Kyungsoo bagaikan orang dungu.

"Apakah itu berarti kau memilihku?" Tanya Chen sarkasme, Kyungsoo mengalihkan eksistensinya pada kekasihnya itu seraya mendekatinya.

"Chen, maafkan aku..Aku tak bermaksud mengkhianatimu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja." Tutur Kyungsoo berusaha membujuk Chen, pria bersenyum bebek itu terkekeh ringan. Chen melepaskan belitan tangan Kyungsoo perlahan.

"Aku tau, tenang saja aku memaafkanmu, aku tak sejahat itu ngomong-ngomong." Chen berujar dengan sikap santainya seperti biasa seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo jelas menerima baik hal itu, tapi yang dikatakan Chen selanjutnya malah meluluhlantahkan hatinya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi," Kyungsoo membeku. "Ini adalah akhir hubungan kita, aku bukan lah pria yang dapat dibodohi dengan atas nama cinta Soo-ya, tak ada orang yang dapat menerima pengkhianatan dengan mudah, semua orang memiliki amarah dan pengecualian, tak semua prilaku memiliki toleransi." Kyungsoo berubah gelagapan tak berarah, ia lantas berlutu lalu menangis meraung meminta Chen untuk tak meninggalkannya dengan janji-janji manis tak lupa ia ucapkan tapi Chen berubah tuli, tak ambil perduli dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berurai airmata penyesalan.

Kyungsoo memang sangat melekat, tapi hati nya yang patah tak mungkin ia biarkan begitu saja. Tak semua orang mendapat kesempatan kedua, bukan.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol semakin memantapkan hatinya bahwa ia tak pernah sekalipun tak mencintai Baekhyun, ia memang kesal mendengar kejujuran Kyungsoo tapi aneh nya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali, ia bahkan merasa lega karena memiliki alasan untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Astaga Chen.. Kau mempermudah segalanya." terdengar suara kekehan disebrang sana. Lalu Yifan memutuskan sambungan telfon tersebut dan beranjak ke dapur dengan senyuman bahagia karena mendapatkan berita bagus dari Chen. Yifan awalnya menelfon untuk menyuruh Chen berhenti, tapi siapa sangka kejadian tak terduga terjadi.

Minggu pagi kali ini rumah Baekhyun dipenuhi dengan suara kebisingan layaknya orang-orang pasar yang tengah melakukan aksi jual-beli, pasal nya mereka berencana melakukan piknik dibelakang rumah mereka atau lebih tepatnya Sehun yang merencanakan itu, tapi sampai acara piknik hendak dimulai pun sialbino itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Yifan, Tao, Baekhyun serta kedua orang tuanya masih sibuk mondar mandir meletakkan barang ke halaman belakang saat pintu mereka diketuk oleh seseorang dan terkesan tidak sabaran.

"Itu pasti Sehun, aku saja yang buka sekalian memberinya pelajaran." Ujar Yifan kemudian berlalu menuju pintu. Yifan yang awalnya tersenyum sumringah langsung berubah masam, pria berambut pirang itu menyesal telah membuka pintu jika tamunya adalah Chanyeol. Yifan tanpa banyak buang waktu hendak menutup kembali pintu rumah mereka, namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kumohon biarkan aku bicara pada Baekhyun." Chanyeol memelas, Yifan berdecih dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup pintu meski tak melonggarkan pegangannya sedikitpun.

"Pulanglah, adikku tak ingin bicara padamu." Yifan berujar ketus, tapi Chanyeol tak perduli. Ia harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun bagaimanapun caranya. Dilain sisi, Baekhyun yang merasa jengah menunggu Yifan akhirnya pergi menemui kakaknya itu dan Baekhyun segera menyesali keputusannya karena yang ia dapati adalah sibrengsek yang telah menyakiti hatinya. Bagaikan pucuk didamba ulam pun tiba, sepertinya dewi Fortuna tengah berada di pihak Chanyeol, ia jelas senang akan kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Baek.. Ku mohon aku ingin bicara padamu Baek.. Sekali saja please.." Pinta Chanyeol seraya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Yifan yang berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun. Simungil menatap nya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kumohon Baek.. Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya." Baekhyun masih berdiam diri ditempatnya, tak tau harus melakukan apa.

Haruskah ia memberi kesempatan untuk Chanyeol membela diri? Haruskah ia setelah apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya?

Baekhyun fikir setidaknya ia harus memberi Chanyeol kesempatan paling tidak satu kali lagi untuk pria itu membela diri dan memperbaiki keadaan, tapi Baekhyun menolak opsi itu, ia ingin satu kali saja menjadi egois dan ingin merasa seperti apa rasanya dikejar. Ia ingin sekali saja mengikuti logika dibanding hatinya, lagipula kata hati apa yang harus ia ikuti sementara hatinya telah hancur berkeping.

"Aku tak membutuhkan penjelasan apapun, pulanglah Chanyeol. Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi." Dingin nada yang Baekhyun suarakan lalu simungil berbalik hendak meninggalkan pria jangkung itu. Chanyeol tak hilang akal, ia kembali mencoba meraih perhatian Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Kyungsoo, aku sadar Baek bahwa kau masihlah bertahta dihatiku." Chanyeol berteriak membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Jujur saja ia senang akan apa yang Chanyeol katakan barusan, tapi sekali lagi Baekhyun ingin egois dan membuat Chanyeol tahu bagaimana rasanya mengejar seseorang yang dicintai.

"Oppa, suruh dia pergi dari rumah ini." Setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan Chanyeol dan mengabaikan segala panggilan yang Chanyeol suarakan.

"Kau sudah dengar sendirikan? Jadi lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum aku bertindak kasar padamu." Ujar Yifan, Chanyeol tak benar memperdulikan apa yang Yifan katakan, ia masih saja berusaha untuk memasuki rumah Baekhyun. Yifan akhirnya hilang kesabaran lalu meninju rahang Chanyeol membuat sang empunya jatuh tersungkur tepat di hadapan Sehun yang barusaja tiba.

Chanyeol sontak menengadah guna melihat siapa pemilik sepasang kaki yang berada dihadapannya dan mendapati Sehun menatap jijik pada dirinya. Pria jangkung itu dengan cepat berdiri dan terlibat perang mata dengan Sehun.

"Tak ku sangka kau masih memiliki muka untuk datang kesini." Sehun dan Chanyeol sontak memutus kontak mata mereka lalu mengkuti arah padang Yifan dan baru menyadari jika ada Kyungsoo yang berdiri 2 meter dibelakang Sehun. Kyungsoo berdiri disana dalam keadaan yang terbilang tak baik-baik saja, pria bermata doe itu tampak hancur. Bukan hancur dalam artian sebenarnya, maksudnya adalah penggambaran bagaimana matanya yang merah disertai airmata yang masih mengalir dipipinya yang chubby.

"Pulanglah untuk alasan apapun yang ingin kau katakan, terutama jika itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun." Sehun mencetus tanpa minat. Kyungsoo setengah mati menahan emosi, ia harus menahan emosinya jika ingin Bertemu Baekhyun, bagaimanapun hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membantu dirinya.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Baekhyun kali ini saja, aku janji." Pinta Kyungsoo memelas. Sehun memutar matanya jengah, tak benar ambil peduli akan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Kyungsoo hampir saja mengamuk karena merasa diabaikan, tapi ia urungkan kala suara pintu rumah Baekhyun terbuka dan menampilkan simungil berserta orangtuanya dan Tao. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak berniat untuk menemui Chanyeol terlebih ada Kyungsoo disana, tapi Donghae memaksa dengan alasan kemanusiaan.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol lantas mendekati Baekhyun mencari belas kasih dari simungil, namun belum sempat keduanya menggapai Baekhyun, Yifan telah lebih dulu menyentak tubuh keduanya untuk menjauhi Baekhyun dan Yifan sukses mendapatkam teguran dari Donghae. Ahh Yifan hampir lupa jika Appa nya itu sangat bijaksana dan berperikemanusiaan sifat toleransi yang appanya miliki sangatlah besar.

"Aku tak ingin bicara dengan mereka berdua." final Baekhyun seraya hendak berlalu memasuki rumahnya, namun Donghae menghentikan itu bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat melangkahkan kakinya.

"Selesaikan secara baik-baik, menghindari masalah bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan." Ujar Donghae pelan, berusaha menasehati Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang hatinya sudah hancur jelas menolak itu mentah-mentah, ia melepaskan secara paksa usapan Donghae di lengannya lalu mengatakan pada Donghae bahwa appanya itu tidak tau apa-apa, Donghae menghela nafas berusaha kembali menjelaskan berharap anaknya itu mau mengerti, tapi sekali lagi Baekhyun tak menganggap baik nasihat yang appanya berikan. Simungil itu malah menuduh appanya membela orang lain.

"Apapun yang appa katakan aku tetap tak mau berbicara dengan pria brengsek itu dan juga jalang nya." Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk merasakan pening dikepalanya serta rasa panas merambati pipi kirinya. Donghae menamparnya tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu. Semua matanya disana menatap nya terkejut, tak benar menyangka jika Donghae akan melakukan itu pada Baekhyun.

"Apakah Appa pernah mengajarkan mu untuk berkata kasar begitu ByunBaekhyun?" Nafas Donghae terengah dalam amarah tak menyadari jika badan Baekhyun telah menggigil akibat tamparan dan teriakan dari dirinya. Donghae baru tersadar saat Baekhyun sudah berlari meninggalkan pekarangan rumah.

"BAEKHYUN ADA MOBIL JANGAN MENYEBRANG!!!" Teriakan sia-sia yang dilakukan Chanyeol karena nyatanya Baekhyun tetap berlari tanpa memperdulikan apapun, itu adalah bagaimana badan Baekhyun terpelanting beberapa meter kedepan.

.

.

Bercanda ding :D kesian atuh kalo Baekhyun tertabrak :D tapi tbc.. see yaa ;*

.

.

.

.

NEXT ?

RIVIEW PLEASE

:))

.

.

NB :

Makasih banyak yang udah nungguin ini ff abal-abal, percayalah untuk Chapter ini banyak sekalii ujiannya:( udah diketik selalu berhenti karena otak tiba-tiba blank. Btw makasih banyak buat yang riview, sumpah kata-kata kalian naikin mood :)) maafkan kesalahan py.. makasih udah ngingetin **ByunB04**.. sebenernya awalnya bukan mau bikin tumor otak tapi malag bikin itu dan akhirnya keliru.

 **PCYLoey, Pcyrealwife, PrincessNs, luv110412, 90GoldButOld, Kimjunmyeon69, Guest, Byunsex, ByunB04, BannaLee, justqwerty, chalienB04, BaekHill, ParkBaekChan614, ceypark, daeri beeyeol, hulas99**

BTW, ini udah mendekati end entah 1 atau 2 chap lagi tergantung kondisi otak :D

MAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK YANG UDAH NYEMPETIN RIVIEW ;* , MAKASIH UDAH NGASIH KRITIK DAN SARAN NYA, SEMOGA INI SUDAH SEMAKIN MEMBAIK.

MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA FF TIDAK SEBERAPA INI (Muach)

SARANGHAE CHINGUDEUL (muach)

MAAF UNTUK KESALAHAN DAN TYPO

JANGAN SUNGKAN UNTUK NGASIH SARAN

#chanbaekmenujuhalal

#chanbaekismorethanreal


	7. Chapter 7 I ALWAYS LOVE YOU

**"I ALWAYS LOVE YOU"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ANGST , ROMANCE**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL , KYUNGSOO , YIFAN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO...**

.

Setelah Chen menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kyungsoo, ia pergi menepati janji bertemu dengan Jongin ditempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu.

Saat ia sampai, Jongin sudah duduk manis di tempatnya dengan secangkir latte di tangannya dan secangkir espresso dimeja, untuk Chen. Ia menyuruh Jongin untuk memesannya 5menit lalu lewat telfon.

"Aku akan membunuh mu jika aku bisa." Jongin langsung menguarkan sarkatisnya membuat Chen terkekeh. Jongin paling benci orang yang tidak tepat waktu dan Chen telah melakukannya selama 30menit lamanya.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku." Ia segera menyesap espresso miliknya, "Aku memiliki sedikit urusan mendadak tadi." Jongin mengedik'kan bahunya acuh, sudah terlalu biasa dengan alasan klasik seperti itu.

"Dia datang ke rumah sakit ku." Chen mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Jangan membuat aku menyebut namanya." Peringat Jongin, nah sekarang Chen tahu siapa orang dimaksud oleh Jongin barusan.

"Mau apa lagi dia, apa dia belum puas menyakiti Baixian?" Ujar Chen kesal.

"Dia datang seolah-olah tak tahu penyakitnya apa, padahal dia tahu persis apa yang tengah menimpa dirinya." Jongin berujar diakhiri desahan lelahnya.

"Tumor otak stadium akhir, iyakan?" Tebak Chen tepat sasaran.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Jelas saja Jongin terkesiap, ia belum memberitahu siapapun perihal ini.

"Kau lupa jika Sehun amat membenci dirinya dan menyuruh ku untuk mencari tahu segala informasi tentang dia?" Tanya Chen congak. Jongin berdecih, sedikit kesal.

Ponsel Chen berdering, itu telfon dari Yifan. Chen dengan sigap menerima panggilan itu, ia harus segera memberitahu Yifan bahwa ia telah menjalankan rencana terakhir mereka.

"Sebelum kau bicara, ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ujar Chen menggebu membuat Jongin turut penasaran akan apa yang Chen bicarakan.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan rencana terkahir kita, lebih cepat dari yang kita sepakati." Ujar Chen dengan bangganya, lalu mulai menjelaskan setiap kejadian tadi pagi tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun dan tidak menyadari Jongin yang tengah mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Chanyeol datang disaat yang tepat." Celetuknya mengakhiri cerita, Yifan di sebrang sana hanya mampu terkekeh.

"Astaga Chen.. Kau mempermudah segalanya." Kini balik Chen yang terkekeh dengan pujian yang Yifan lontarkan. Setelah sambungan telfon terputus, barulah Chen menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Jongin.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Pria bersenyum bebek itu dengan heran. Jongin tersentak, gelagapan entah untuk alasan apa.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya asal. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, aku lupa jika aku memiliki janji sore ini." Chen tersenyum miring dibalik punggung Jongin yang tengah melangkah pergi.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri." Monolognya seorang diri. Chen jelas tahu bahwa Jongin berbohong dan ia pun tahu pasti kemana Jongin akan pergi. Dokter muda itu pastilah menemui Kyungsoo, pujaan hati pria tan itu.

Jongin memang sudah lama menaruh hati pada Kyungsoo, bahkan sebelum Chen dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bersama. Tapi Jongin memilih untuk memendam perasaannya dan membiarkan Chen memiliki Kyungsoo, meski ia harus merelakan hatinya patah setiap melihat Chen dan Kyungsoo bersama.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Dugaan Chen benar adanya, Jongin memang pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengernyit saat hidungnya mencium bau menyengat yang berasal dari minuman beralkohol. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya seraya menutup hidungnya. Jongin adalah dokter yang baik, tidak pernah sekalipun ia mabuk-mabukkan atau meminum minuman yang memiliki kadar alkohol yang tinggi seperti vodka yang saat ini sudah berada di genggamannya yang ia pungut dari lantai.

Rumah Kyungsoo bak kapal pecah, Jongin heran kenapa setiap orang emosi selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membuat repot diri sendiri, pria tan itu terus mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang entah ada dimana. Kamar adalah tujuan pertama Jongin, namun nihil. Kyungsoo tidak berada dikamar ataupun dikamar mandi, Jongin lantas keluar dan segera menuju dapur, benar saja. Kyungsoo berada disana dengan sebuah pisau yang bersiap untuk memutus nadinya. Jongin mendesah jengah.

"Kekanakan! Kau baru saja putus dari Chen dua jam yang lalu dan kini kau sudah berniat melakukan tindakan bunuh diri?" Jongin berujar sarkatis, Kyungsoo mengalihkan eksistensinya lalu matanya membola karena terkejut mendapati Jongin berada didalam rumahnya.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya, aku mencintainya. Sangat!" Jongin menatap prihatin, Kyungsoo tak pernah sehancur ini. Jongin cukup mengenal Kyungsoo dengan baik, pria bermata doe itu sangatlah tegar. Bahkan saat ibunya meninggal pun Kyungsoo tidak segila ini. Jongin tersenyum tipis, sadar jika cinta terkadang bisa berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

"Kata orang yang baru saja menyelingkuhi orang yang dicintainya." Jongin menjeda kalimatnya saat tahu Kyungsoo tengah mengeraskan rahangnya menahan emosi, Jongin berdehem sejenak. "Well, Daripada bunuh diri bukankah lebih baik untuk mu meminta maaf akan kesalahan yang kau buat?" sambungnya lagi, Kyungsoo menatapnya nyalang.

"Pergi, aku tak butuh nasihat mu!" Ketus Kyungsoo tak benar menerima niat baik yang Jongin maksudkan. Jongin lagi-lagi mendesah.

"Aisshh... Aku heran melihat kalian rela mati demi cinta, untung saja aku tidak sebodoh itu" Cetus Jongin acuh kemudian tanpa kata berbalik hendak meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Itukah alasannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya tiba-tiba membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tidak bodoh seperti aku. Itukah alasan dirimu menyerah padaku lalu berakting layaknya orang sehat yang hatinya tak pernah merasa sakit." Jongin mengepalkan tangannya sebagai penyaluran emosi, jelas ia kesal dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Pria bermata doe itu seolah memojokkan dirinya.

"Ketahuilah itu bukan tindakan yang patut untuk kau banggakan! Kau pengecut! Setidaknya aku berani meraih cintaku. Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan aku! Bukankah ini salahmu? Jika saja kau menjadi sedikit lebih berani apakah aku akan berakhir seperti ini?" Kyungsoo kembali menangis meratapi takdir yang selalu mempermainkannya. Ingin sekali Jongin membantah, tapi yang Kyungsoo katakan adalah kebenaran. Ia memang hanya seorang pengecut yang tak seharusnya memojokkan Kyungsoo atau siapapun sementara ia sendiri tak pernah keluar dari zona nyamannya.

"Minta maaflah, Baekhyun tidak sejahat itu." Lalu setelahnya Jongin berlalu mangabaikan bisikan halusinasinya.

Itulah alasan Kyungsoo berada didepan rumah Baekhyun guna mendapatkan maaf dan kembali mendapatkan Chen, cintanya.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

Baekhyun mempunyai penyakit gagal jantung, ia memiliki jantung yang lemah sejak lahir. Ia bahkan harus di incubator selama berbulan-bulan setelah kelahirannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk terlalu banyak berfikir atau melakukan kegiatan berat apapun, terlebih lagi Baekhyun paling lemah terhadap bentakan.

Dulu saat Baekhyun berumur 8 pernah satu kali Soojung tak sengaja membentaknya karena Baekhyun mematahkan lengan anak tetangga, saat itu Soojung tak dapat berfikir jernih hingga berakhir dengan membentak Baekhyun yang bahkan tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Baekhyun kecil hanya datang hendak menolong temannya yang berteriak kesakitan. Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan pada Soojung apa yang terjadi tetapi alih-alih mendengar penjelasannya, ibunya itu malah menghardiknya. Baekhyun beringsut ketakutan dengan tangannya yang menggigil membuat Soojung tersentak, sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Soojung berusaha mendekati simungil yang menggigil ketakutan itu, tapi Baekhyun menjauh lalu tak berapa lama ia jatuh pingsan dan koma selama hampir satu bulan bahkan Baekhyun sempat dinyatakan sudah meninggal.

Hanya mesin yang membuatnya masih bernafas jadi para medis saat itu menyarankan untuk merelakan Baekhyun, namun saat para medis hendak melepaskan alat yang melekat ditubuh si mungil keajaiban datang membuat ia mampu untuk membuka matanya dan langsung mencari sang Mommy untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia tak salah. Saat itu hati Soojung pecah dalam kepedihan, tak menyangka jika dalam ambang kematian pun Baekhyun masih mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Sejak saat itu mereka berjanji tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang membuat mereka kehilangan anak yang membawa kebahagiaan didalam rumah. Pun Baekhyun membuat tameng untuk dirinya sendiri agar tak ada yang berani meremehkannya, Baekhyun membentengi dirinya dengan berlindung dibawah kata kejam.

Tapi kata kejam tak selamanya bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun, si mungil kembali harus tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari dan menginap dirumah sakit akibat terlalu banyak berfikir dan mendapat beberapa tekanan akibat perbuatan Daehyun.

Benar apa kata orang dulu bahwa amarah akan membutakan arah, kejadian yang sama kembali terulang kali ini bukanlah Soojung pelakunya, melainkan Donghae.

Nafas Baekhyun berubah memburu dan tubuhnya menggigil bukan main, ia jelas saja takut akan tatapan yang Donghae layangkan terlebih tamparan Donghae benar-benar membuat pipinya terasa kebas. Kejadian yang sama kembali terulang, Baekhyun kembali menghindari apa yang membuatnya takut, badannya menggigil hebat, jantungnya berdenyut ngilu, mengira bahwa ia tak benar diinginkan berada didalam keluarga. Baekhyun berlari menjauh tanpa bisa dicegah. Donghae hendak mengejar Baekhyun, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu mengejar Baekhyun lalu disusul oleh Sehun yang tak kalah khawatir dengan keadaan sepupunya.

"Haruskah kau melakukan itu padanya?" Dingin nada yang keluar dari mulut Seohyun membuat Donghae yang masih berada didalam mode terkejutnya akhirnya tersadar.

"Maafkan...

"Haruskah kau membentak dan menampar putra kita demi orang lain?" Ujar Seohyun bergetar, Donghae kelabakan hendak meraih pundak bergetar istrinya namun dengan cepat ditampik oleh sang empunya.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi dengan Baekhyun aku tak segan untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan pada Soojung." Dulu, saat Baekhyun dinyatakan meninggal, Seohyun melaporkan tindakan Soojung pada perlindungan anak dan menuntut wanita itu dengan tuntutan pindana kekerasan terhadap anak dibawah umur, Soojung bisa saja ditindak pidana jika Baekhyun tidak memohon pada sang ibu untuk memaafkan Soojung.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

"BAEKHYUN ADA MOBIL JANGAN MENYEBRANG!!!" Teriakan sia-sia yang dilakukan Chanyeol karena nyatanya Baekhyun tetap berlari tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga dan menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan kuat agar menjauhi trotoar jalanan.

"Lepaskan aku!!" Sentak Baekhyun seraya memberontak dalam pelukan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tak perduli malah makin erat memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang masih menggigil.

"Maafkan aku," Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Tidak akan pernah! Lepaskan aku, sialan!" Kali ini Baekhyun berujar seraya memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Kau brengsek sialan!" Pukulan terus mendarat didada Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku."

"Kau menghancurkan hati dan hidupku." Chanyeol masih menahan pukulan Baekhyun di dadanya.

"Aku menyesal, beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu tapi kau mengkhianati aku!"pukulan tetap mendarat di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, maafkan aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar." Ujar Chanyeol penuh sesal.

"Aku ingin sekali membencimu, tapi aku tak bisa." Akhirnya pukulan Baekhyun berhenti, namun tangisannya sungguh memilukan.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Maafkan aku, Kumohon." Pinta Chanyeol memelas.

"Aku hik.. Hik.." Baekhyun tak bisa lagi mampu melanjutkan ucapannya karena sesak nafas tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya.

"B..Baek.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol diserang panik saat Baekhyun tak memberinya jawaban karena si mungil nampak sibuk menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang tepat ditempat jantungnya berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun, brengsek!" Itu Sehun akhirnya tiba dengan segala sumpah serapahnya segera menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dan memberi pria itu pukulannya.

Yifan mengabaikan itu, ia dengan cepat beralih kepada adiknya.

"Baby, baby please dengarkan aku.. Baby kau harus bernafas baby..." Terlambat, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menutup matanya akibat tak lagi dapat menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Tao tolong ambil mobil, cepat!" Titah Yifan kalap, Tao menuruti tanpa banyak kata. Yifan segera berlari kearah Sehun dan melerai pertikaian sebelah pihak itu.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya! Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri harus cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit." Sehun segera menghempaskan tubuh tak berdaya Chanyeol dan meraih tubuh Baekhyun dibawa dalam gendongan. Chanyeol dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya segera bangkit, berniat melihat keadaan si mungil. Namun pening dikepalanya akibat pukulan Sehun membuat ia tak bisa berjalan dengan baik, alhasil ia terjerembab di langkah ke duanya, membuat Yifan Maupun Sehun sontak mengalihkan eksistensinya pada tubuh tak sadarkan diri Chanyeol bertepatan dengan datangnya mobil yang Tao ambil. Yifan dan Sehun berpandangan sesaat sebelum Yifan meraih tubuh Chanyeol untuk dibopong dan masuk kedalam mobil untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Segera setelah mereka sampai dirumah sakit, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dibawa keruang IGD guna mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Seohyun dan Donghae sampai secepat yang mereka bisa, begitu pula orangtua Chanyeol serta Chen.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikmu, Yifan?" Tanya Seohyun tanpa basa-basi. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak tahu. Dokter juga belum keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak lama dari itu dokter keluar dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

"Keadaan keduanya benar-benar lemah, Chanyeol terlalu banyak menerima pukulan, jika dalam 24jam kedepan dia tidak sadar, dengan amat terpaksa kami menyatakan bahwa ia koma." Yixing dan Junmyeon tak bisa lebih terpukul dari ini. Sehun yang mendengar itu ikut merasa bersalah, ialah pelaku dari pukulan yang Chanyeol terima.

"Baekhyun dalam keadaan kritis, ia harus secepatnya mendapatkan donor jantung. Jika tidak, Baekhyun tidak akan selamat." Ucapan Jongin barusan sukses membuat Seohyun pingsan didekapan Yifan, Donghae mendadak lemas seketika. Setelah Seohyun dibawa ke ruang rawat, Yifan mengikuti Jongin untuk ke ruangan pria itu sesuai permintaan Jongin.

"Aku memiliki pedonor jantung untuk Baekhyun," Ujar Jongin, mata Yifan berbinar senang mendengarnya. "Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan menerimanya." Yifan berjengit heran.

"Dia datang pada ku dan menyatakan ingin mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Baekhyun." Oh Yifan mengerti sekarang kenapa Jongin tak yakin.

"Kau sudah tahu aku tidak akan menerimanya, lalu kenapa kau masih merekomendasikannya?" Ketus Yifan tak suka, Jongin mendesah jengah.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain! Kau harus menerimanya suka atau tidak, lagipula ia tidak lagi memiliki banyak waktu karena tumor otak yang di deritanya, kau pun tahu itu!" Cerca Jongin dalam amarah, bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini Yifan masih memikirkan sakit hatinya. Jongin melirik jam di dinding ruangannya.

"Kita akan menemuinya setelah ia terbangun. Dia lah satu-satunya harapan kita, Jadi aku minta padamu untuk berbaik hati padanya seberapa pun kau memiliki keinginan untuk membunuhnya." Ujar Jongin tak bisa dibantah, Yifan menghela nafas pelan kemudian berlalu.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Chen berdecak kala melihat Kyungsoo turut mengikuti sampai kerumah sakit, Chen pun tak mau mengambil resiko mencari keributan. Ia akhirnya bicara dengan Kyungsoo di atap rumah sakit.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Chen tanpa minat. Mata Kyungsoo sudah berair sedari tadi.

"Kumohon beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi." Kyungsoo memelas, Chen mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyungsoo, aku tidak memiliki hati yang besar untuk menerima mu kembali." Chen memang prihatin akan keadaan Kyungsoo, tapi ia tetap tak bisa mentolerir akan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan padanya.

"Aku mencintai mu Chen, aku tak bisa tanpa mu." Kyungsoo meratap.

Chen menatapnya sejurus, "Seharusnya kau memikirkan itu saat kau bermain dibelakang ku." Chen berujar tanpa belas kasih.

"Saat ibu ku meninggal, kau datang pada ku mengatakan bahwa dunia ku belum berakhir meski ibu ku tak ada karena kau akan ada disisi ku untuk melewati setiap masa sulit yang aku alami. Dan kini kau meninggalkan aku karena aku melakukan satu kesalahan, kau melupakan fakta bahwa aku selalu memaafkan kesalahan yang kau perbuat." Kyungsoo melirih sedih.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan yang fatal," Dari ucapan Chen itu, Kyungsoo tahu pasti ia tak lagi memiliki harapan, jadi untuk apa lagi dia hidup?

Kyungsoo tersenyum di antara tangisannya, "Baiklah kalau aku memang sudah tak memiliki tempat selamat tinggal." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya berjalan mundur mendekati pinggiran atap. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, apa yang Daehyun katakan memang benar adanya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo mengikuti apa yang Daehyun sarankan selagi ia masih memiliki tempat.

 _Sehun menggeram, ia kesal karena tak dapat membalas pukulan Chanyeol. Sehun memang tak menyadari jika Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan heran karena Sehun lebih terusik dengan kehadiran Daehyun. Pria berhazel menawan itu menatapnya kosong, Sehun berdecih. Ia sudah terlalu jijik pada Daehyun, mantan kekasih Baekhyun. Daehyun adalah pria yang memiliki peran penting dalam hancurnya hati Baekhyun, dengan alasan yang sama persis. Pengkhianatan. Pria itu berselingkuh dengan seniornya dikampus, ia menjalin kasih dengan Jessica dibelakang Baekhyun. Itulah alasan Baekhyun membenci Jessica, bukan hanya karena menggoda Oppanya melainkan ada alasan lainnya juga._

 _Setelah kepergian Sehun, Kyungsoo pun membereskan barangnya hendak meninggalkan cafe pula. Namun pergerakannya terhenti kala suara seseorang menginterupsinya, Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya heran. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tak mengenal orang yang dihadapannya saat ini._

 _"Aku Daehyun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Orang itu seolah mengerti kebingungan Kyungsoo, jadi ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Kyungsoo mengangguk meski ragu. Mereka kembali duduk ditempat yang Kyungsoo duduki tadi._

 _"Aku dulu pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti mu, menyakiti orang yang sama." Ujar Daehyun pelan. Kyungsoo lagi berjengit heran disana._

 _"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sebenarnya?" Ujar Kyungsoo jengah, tak benar mengerti akan apa maksud Daehyun mengajaknya bicara sementara mereka tak saling mengenal. Bukannya tersinggung akan kalimat ketus yang Kyungsoo ujarkan, Daehyun malah terkekeh ringan._

 _"Aku mantan kekasih Baekhyun." tak pelak penuturan itu membuat Kyungsoo makin keheranan._

 _"Aku pernah berkhianat darinya, bermain di belakangnya saat ia menaruh percaya penuh pada ku." Daehyun mulai bercerita, "Aku menghancurkan harapannya terhadap cinta, menghancurkan hatinya dengan cara yang kejam." Sendu Daehyun tak benar menarik perhatian Kyungsoo._

 _"Itu bukan masalah ku." Kyungsoo berujar tanpa minat, Daehyun tersenyum simpul._

 _"Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk mengguruimu, tapi akhirilah selagi kau memiliki tempat, akhiri selagi kau bisa karena pengkhianat seperti kita tak pernah memiliki tempat." Tutur Daehyun pelan, Kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah._

 _"Ya terserah, kau membuang waktu ku, aku permisi." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya beranjak dari tempatnya._

 _"Kau tau, karma itu memang benar adanya. Aku mengkhianati lalu aku dikhianati dan..." Daehyun menghela nafas pelan. Kyungsoo menahan nafas saat mendengar bisikan dari bibir Daehyun._

 _"Tidak'kah menurut mu tuhan itu adil?" Lalu Daehyun berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam membeku ditempatnya._

Chen membola tak percaya saat Kyungsoo sudah berniat untuk terjun bebas dari lantai 10 ini.

"Kyungsoo jangan bodoh!" Chen berusaha untuk mendekati Kyungsoo, namun terlambat karena Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu membiarkan tubuhnya melayang dibawa angin, Pria bermata doe itu sempat memberinya senyuman khas miliknya sebelum meloncat dari ketinggian.

Kyungsoo sudah memejamkan matanya, pasrah akan kematian yang sebentar lagi menjemputnya, tapi bukan benturan di kepala yang ia dapat, melainkan tarikan tangan yang menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh. Kyungsoo sontak membuka matanya dan mendapati Jongin tengah berusaha mati-matian menarik tubuhnya untuk kembali keatas.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan kekanakan! Kenapa kau masih saja keras kepala, huh?" Kyungsoo tak benar dapat menguasai keterkejutannya bahkan saat kakinya kembali menapak kembali diatap rumah sakit.

"Apa yang tengah kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya, Jongin menatapnya serius.

"Jika kau rela mati demi Chen, maka aku akan menyerahkan hidup ku untuk kehidupan mu. Jangan mati, demi aku, bisakah?" Ujar Jongin sungguh-sungguh. Kyungsoo langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya, Jongin segera membawa yang lebih pendek kedalam pelukannya, berharap bisa meringankan sedikit beban yang ditanggung oleh Kyungsoo.

Chen menatap mereka dengan senyuman tulusnya, jika dulu ia terlambat menyadari cinta Jongin untuk Kyungsoo, maka merestui mereka adalah balasan yang tepat untuk keterlambatan itu.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Sehun tak banyak bicara saat bertemu dengan orang yang akan mendonorkan jantungnya pada Baekhyun, ia masih menyimpan benci yang teramat untuk pria itu, tapi disaat bersamaan ia juga merasa prihatin akan kondisi pria itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk jantung yang kau donorkan?" Meski Jongin sudah menyuruhnya untuk berbaik hati, tapi Yifan rasa ini lah sisa kebaikan yang ia punya untuk pria yang tengah terbaring diatas bangker rumah sakit itu. Pria itu tersenyum simpul, maklum akan kebencian Yifan terhadapnya, bagaimana pun perbuatannya memang tak layak untuk mendapat maaf dengan mudah.

"Hanya izinkan aku untuk menemui Baixian untuk terakhir kalinya." Pinta Pria itu memohon. Yifan mendesah pasrah.

"Jika kau bisa berdiri, maka temui lah dia." Ujar Yifan akhirnya. Pria itu lantas mengembangkan senyumnya lantas dengan cepat hendak bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya, namun gagal disetiap kali percobaan karena pening yang menerjang kepalanya sungguh menyakitkan.

Sehun masih membenci pria itu, sangat. Tapi ia mengesampingkannya dan memilih untuk membantu sang pendonor untuk berdiri dan duduk di kursi roda yang tersedia, lalu mengantarnya ke ruang rawat Baekhyun tanpa banyak kata terucap.

"Terimakasih." Ujar pria itu saat Sehun sudah mengantarnya. Sehun berdecih.

"Aku melakukannya karena kami membutuhkan jantung mu." Sehun berbalik dan meninggalkan pria itu dengan Baekhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Cukup lama ia berdiam diri disana sebelum memutuskan untuk bicara, "Hai, Miss me?" Kemudian pria itu terkekeh dengan perkataannya sendiri. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Aku tak tahu, apakah aku masih pantas mengatakan ini, but **I MISS YOU SO...** "

"Maafkan aku atas kesalahan yang pernah aku buat, maaf sempat menghancurkan hidup mu, aku tahu tak mudah untuk memaafkan aku, maka itu aku mendonorkan jantung ku untuk mu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, aku harap saat kau bangun nanti kau sudah memaafkan aku." Pria itu tanpa sadar menitik'kan air matanya. "Aku siap memberikan hidup ku untuk kehidupan mu, jadi kau harus sembuh, Oke?" Pria itu tersenyum getir, membawa tangan Baekhyun untuk ia kecup.

" **I always love you..** "

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT?

RIVIEW PLEASE:))

 **Cangkem :**

Maaf ya untuk beberapa minggu kemaren, bukan maksud buat php tapi py lagi ngedit ulang cerita ini, membuang kata-kata yang tidak diperlukan :D

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin waktu buat riview :)) makasih juga atas kritik dan sarannya. Makasih buat fav and follow.. Lafyaa...

 **kykykykykyk, harinahn, ENFCB, Menis Byun, tobenuna ,salimesal.y, 614, Best Healing, Jung Minjii, sehun12shine, Chanbaeknaena, ainuncho, guest, kjhwang, ceypark, godtaemwithfairybee, sixtyone61, li'l chanbyun, alis6104, Kimjunmyeon69, kkkkyy, Yousee, noufbaybe91, justqwerty, baekbttm, Byunsex, BaekHill, n3208007, CtoB6104, Byuniebee, newBee3595, luv110412, hulas99, Pcyrealwife, ByunB04.**

 **NB :**

Next Chap end.. yeayy!! siapa yang gak sabar? wkwkwkwk

dan yeahh Baekhyun sakit jantung.. hiks :'(

MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA FF TIDAK SEBERAPA INI (Muach)

SARANGHAE CHINGUDEUL (muach)

MAAF UNTUK KESALAHAN DAN TYPO

JANGAN SUNGKAN UNTUK NGASIH SARAN

#chanbaekmenujuhalal

#chanbaekismorethanreal


	8. Chapter 8 I MISS YOU SO

**"I MISS YOU SO"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ANGST , ROMANCE**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL , KYUNGSOO , YIFAN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI ASLI HASIL KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN NAMA TOKOH , TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO...**

.

Baekhyun duduk termenung diatas tempat tidurnya memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia tak bergeming barang sedikitpun, bahkan ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka menampilkan Yifan dengan tatapan ibanya melihat sang adik. Satu tahun berlalu dan Baekhyun belum bisa menerima keadaan yang menimpa dirinya.

Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah seluruh hidupnya, meski apa yang pria itu lakukan benar melukai hati dan perasaanya.

Baekhyun bagaikan raga tanpa nyawa setelah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyerah, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah yang mendalam karena tak memberi Chanyeol kesempatan menjelaskan hingga membuat pria itu memilih pergi.

"Baby, ayo kita makan, kau belum makan dari pagi." Ajak Yifan, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku belum lapar." Jawabnya pelan. Yifan mendesah, selalu saja alasan yang sama.

"Apakah Chanyeol bahagia bersamanya?" Yifan berharap ia tuli atau bisu hingga ia tidak bisa mendengar ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sudah pasti jawabannya seperti apa.

Tentu saja Chanyeol bahagia karena jika tidak, Chanyeol tak mungkin meninggalkan Baekhyun, iya'kan?

 **"I MISS YOU SO... CHANYEOL.."**

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Baekhyun dioperasi segera, proses selama operasi berlansung lancar dan tidak ada kendala apapun. Jongin mengatakan jika Baekhyun akan segera sadar dan bebar saja. Baekhyun akhirnya sadar setelah tidur selama hampir 17jam lamanya.

"Baby, kau sudah bangun?" Yifan bertanya, dia lah yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah sadar.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Baekhyun, sepertinya belum sepenuhnya sadar untuk mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Kau sedang berada dirumah sakit, Baby. kau baru saja melakukan operasi untuk jantung mu." Soojung berucap seraya mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Ada yang mendonorkan jantung untuk ku?" Tanyanya. Yifan memberinya anggukan.

"Siapa?" Yifan hendak menjawab sebelum Baekhyun teringat sesuatu yang menyentak kesadarannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu..." Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Yifan tentu tak bodoh untuk tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baby, itu Daehyun." Sanggahnya cepat agar si mungil tak stres karena fikirannya sendiri.

"Lalu dimana Chanyeol? Kenapa dia tak disini?" Sontak semua orang disana diam membisu, tak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa karena tidak mungkin mereka memberitahu kebenarannya.

Chanyeol mengalami koma, siapa sangka semenjak Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan mereka, Chanyeol tak memberi nutrisi yang baik kedalam tubuhnya hingga membuat pertahan tubuhnya melemah hingga keadaan pria itu pun memburuk. Baekhyun tak boleh mengetahui hal itu.

Baekhyun barusaja melakukan operasi, si mungil itu tak boleh terlalu stres selama proses penyembuhannya.

Menunggu cukup lama untuk sebuah jawaban membuat Baekhyun jengah sendiri.

"Oppa, kau mencoba untuk membohongi aku?" Si mungil itu menatap Yifan tajam membuat Yifan gelagapan.

"Ti..tidak Baby, aku tidak mungkin membohongi mu." Dalihnya tak benar membuat perasaan Baekhyun tenang.

"Kalau begitu, katakan dimana Chanyeol?" tuntutnya. Baekhyun sekali lagi ingin mengeluarkan suaranya sampai ia mendapat jawaban.

"Aku akan menunjuk'kan nya pada mu." Ujar Sehun setelah lama berperang dengan bathin nya Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Semua orang mengalihkan eksistensinya pada dirinya yang berada didepan pintu, mereka memberinya tatapan tak percaya.

Baekhyun dibawa menggunakan kursi roda menuju ruangan Chanyeol.

Dejavu, itulah yang Sehun rasakan, sebelumnya ia mengantar Daehyun menemui Baekhyun kini ia mengantar Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol. Tidak'kah takdir terlalu kejam padanya?

Sehun hanya mengantar Baekhyun sampai didepan pintu, memberi ruang bagi si mungil. Setidaknya ini lah yang bisa Sehun lakukan untuk penebusan kesalahan yang ia buat.

Ya, kesalahan akan menaruh hati pada si mungil dan melampiaskan amarah pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap nanar pada tubuh tak sadarkan diri yang ada dihadapannya. Airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah, merasa dia adalah penyebab segala kekacauan ini.

Jika saja Baekhyun tidak keras hati dan mau memberi Chanyeol kesempatan, pria itu tak mungkin berada disini saat ini.

Dibawanya tangan Chanyeol dalam genggaman dan menumpahkan kekesalannya disana.

"Aku mohon bangunlah Chanyeol, untuk ku." pintanya dengan suara yang mulai sumbang karena tangisan.

"Jika kau bangun, aku janji aku akan memaafkan mu."

Baekhyun terus menangis dan memohon agar Chanyeol bangun dari komanya berharap Chanyeol dapat mendengar permohonan hatinya.

Entah Baekhyun tengah berhalusinasi atau memang jari-jemari Chanyeol bergerak untuk membalas genggamannya. Si mungil lantas mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan kebenarannya.

Itu benar, Baekhyun sedang tidak berhalusinasi atau apapun itu. Chanyeol memang tengah berusaha membalas genggamannya.

"Be..benarkah i..itu Baek?" Ditambah suara parau itu benar membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol telah tersadar. Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan bersiap untuk memanggil dokter melalui tombol interkom yang berada disamping brangkar Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Be..benarkah apa yang kau katakan tadi Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, pelan, sarat ketakutan. Baekhyun memberi anggukan karena biburnya rak dapat memberi jawaban.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis semakin keras membuat Chanyeol dilanda kebingungan. Baekhyun menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah, mencoba menyembunyikan tangisnya yang terlanjur pecah. Chanyeol salah tingkah, mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya dengan kalut.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, berusaha untuk menenangkan si mungil.

"Maafkan aku.. Maaf.." Sesalnya disela pelukan mereka.

Membutuhkan waktu yang Cukup lama hingga Baekhyun menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dan melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

"Jangan nenangis, malaikat seperti mu tidak pantas menangis." Rayu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencoba menyeka air matanya yang tersisa, tapi Chanyeol menghalanginya. Ia menggantikan tangan Baekhyun, menyeka air mata dengan tangannya.

"Maaf kan aku, hm?"

"Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya." Pinta Chanyeol sarat akan penyesalan. Baekhyun memberi anggukan mantap.

"Aku memaafkan mu Chanyeol, meski tanpa janji-janji yang kau ucapkan." Ujarnya dengan suara sumbang karena tangisan.

Tak masalah jika Chanyeol melukai hatinya berulang kali karena penderitaan yang paling mengerikan adalah saat ia tak lagi bisa melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol nya belahan jiwa nya.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Chanyeol bermimpi.

 _"JANGAN!! KAU BODOH!!" Bersamaan dengan teriakan membahana itu Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya diikuti Chanyeol yang tidur disampingnya, terkejut akan teriakan nyaring dari calon suaminya itu._

 _Pria jangkung itu terduduk dan mendapati si mungil tengah mengusap wajahnya frustasi._

 _"Ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" Tanyanya khawatir, namun Baekhyun tak juga memberi jawaban. Chanyeol berusaha menyentuh pundaknya berniat untuk menenangkan, tapi sebelum tangan itu sampai Baekhyun telah lebih dulu menghentikannya._

 _"Jangan sentuh aku!" Serunya sedikit meninggi. Chanyeol mendesah pasrah, selalu saja begini. Sudah satu bulan terlewati dengan Baekhyun yang selalu menatap jijik padanya._

 _"Baiklah, katakan pada ku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Ujarnya berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Chanyeol kemudian pergi kekamar mandi, ia perlu bersiap untuk pergi ke kantornya._

 _"Hari ini aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat, ada rapat penting dengan client China." Ujar Chanyeol lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun. Si mungil itu hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol dalam diam._

 _Segera setelah Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangannya, si mungil itu dengan cepat membersihkan diri dan bersiap pula. Semenjak Chanyeol mengkhianatinya dihari lalu, Baekhyun tak lagi dapat memberikan kepercayaannya pada Tunangannya itu._

 _Maka itu disetiap harinya Baekhyun akan bertransformasi menjadi detektif dan membuntuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu._

 _Disinilah Baekhyun berakhir, disudut cafe memperhatikan prianya tengah bersenda gurau dengan seorang wanita berpakaian minim. Gelas ditangan ia genggam kuat guna meluapkan emosi didalam dada, dengusan kesal ia layangkan_

 _Chanyeol memang benar-benar tak bisa diberi kesempatan!_

 _Cukup sudah! Baekhyun muak! Sudah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol bersama wanita itu dan sialnya mereka terlihat.. Bahagia. Terlihat jelas di wajah Chanyeol, bahkan pria itu tak pernah berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi._

 _Baekhyun tak lagi bisa menahan emosi dalam jiwa, berfikir jika Chanyeol sekali lagi mempermainkan dirinya. Betapa bodohnya ia._

 _Dengan emosi meletup Baekhyun menghampiri keduanya, "Rapat penting, huh?" Sarkas Baekhyun dengan senyum miring seperti biasa. Chanyeol jelas terkejut akan Keberadaan Baekhyun disana._

 _Pria itu dengan sigap berdiri hendak memperkenalkan wanita itu pada Baekhyun, namun belum sempat bibir terucap tangan Baekhyun telah lebih dulu menyapa pipinya meninggalkan jejak panas dan perih._

 _"Baek.."_

 _"Aku fikir kau sudah berubah, ternyata kau masih sama saja brengseknya, Chanyeol!" Sentaknya dalam amarah._

 _Chanyeol berubah gelagapan, ia berusaha menjelaskan agar Baekhyun tak salah faham, "Kau salah faham, Baby. Dia ini.."_

 _"Aku tak lagi membutuhkan penjelasan mu, Chanyeol. Kau memang bajingan brengsek, aku menyesal telah memberi mu kesempatan lagi, kita selesai!" Serunya lalu dengan cepat berlalu mengabaikan Chanyeol yang tengah mengejarnya._

 _"Baek dengarkan dulu penjelasan ku, kau salah faham! Dia adalah wedding planner kita, Baek!!" Penjelasan percuma Chanyeol lakukan karena Baekhyun tidak mengindahinya dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol._

 _"Kau salah faham Baek." Monolognya sendu._

Chanyeol terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, mengundang tanya Jongin yang kala itu kebetulan masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol untuk mengecek keadaan pria itu.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya pria tan itu kemudian, Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lemah diantara deru nafasnya.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Mimpi yang Chanyeol alami beberapa hari lalu benar-benar seperti kenyataan. Chanyeol mulai berfikir bahwa mungkin saja mimpi itu apa yang akan ia alami dimasa depan.

Mungkin saja pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan akan menjadi penghambat hubungan mereka berdua kedepannya. Chanyeol tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun hidup menderita seperti itu selama sisa hidupnya bersama Chanyeol.

Cukup sudah Chanyeol merusak hidup Baekhyun selama ini, tidak lagi. Akhirnya dengan otak dangkalnya Chanyeol menemukan cara agar Baekhyun tak perlu menderita lagi hanya karena Chanyeol.

"Jongin." panggilnya pada dokter muda itu, Jongin berdehem lalu mengalihkan eksistensinya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku butuh bantuan mu." ujarnya menatap sejurus pada Jongin.

Jongin dengan fokus mendengar apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan, Jongin benar-benar hilang akal kala Chanyeol memintanya membuat drama seolah Chanyeol terkena sakit parah dan memalsukan kematiannya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, bangsat?" Itu Sehun yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar segala permintaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut mendapati Sehun namun ia tak memberi respon apapun.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Tidak'kah kau memikirkannya?" Jongin berusaha untuk tak ikut tersulut emosi pula, ia tak ingin memperkeruh keadaan.

"Justru aku melakukan ini untuk Baekhyun, dia berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ku." Jelas Chanyeol pelan.

Hati Sehun mencelos tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memiliki pemikiran sebodoh itu?

"Lalu kau fikir siapa yang pantas bersanding dengan Baekhyun, hah!" Seru Sehun dengan amarahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Kau."

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Satu tahun berlalu, Sehun berubah menjadi seorang yang tempramental, pria itu memiliki amarah yang besar didalam dirinya. Tapi amarahnya tersulut hanya karena satu hal.

Sehun membanting pintu dengan amarah yang luar biasa.

"Kau puas dengan keputusan mu!! Kau brengsek sialan! Tudingnya dengan wajah penuh kemurkaan, pria albino itu baru saja dari rumah Baekhyun dan mendapati si mungil masih dalam kesedihannya. Yang dituding hanya memberinya senyuman tipis, berusaha maklum akan amarah Sehun.

"Kau membuatnya menderita Chanyeol, kau tahu!!" Bentaknya lagi, orang itu atau lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Aku tahu, tapi jika ia bersama ku maka ia akan lebih menderita, Sehun. Aku tidak pantas bersama dirinya setelah apa yang aku lakukan." Jelas Chanyeol sendu, Sehun mengerang frustasi seraya menjambak rambutnya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan.

"Bahagiakan dia Sehun, aku tahu kau bisa melakukan itu."

"AKU TIDAK!!" Teriak Sehun kalap.

"Satu tahun aku mencoba dan gagal. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membahagiakannya sementara bahagia nya hanya dirimu!" Sentak Sehun dalam amarahnya.

"Maka ubahlah itu, buat dirimu menjadi bahagianya." balas Chanyeol enteng seolah apa yang ia katakan adalah hal yang biasa.

"Kau gila, Park! Kau gila!" Hardiknya.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar guna menenangkan dirinya, "Kau akan menyesal dengan apa yang kau lakukan!" Seru Sehun sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri.

"Aku tidak pernah tidak menyesal dalam setahun ini, Sehun. Inilah balasan akan pengkhianatan yang telah aku lakukan." Sendinya, tanpa sadar air mata telah membasahi pipinya yang kini berubah tirus karena kehilangan banyak berat badan.

Chanyeol memalsukan kematiannya dengan bantuan Sehun dan Jongin. Yang dikubur didalam tanah itu bukanlah badannya melainkan badan orang lain, Chanyeol melakukan ini agar Baekhyun bisa bahagia.

Itu adalah fikiran dangkal Chanyeol, ia tak pernah benar-benar tahu bahwa Baekhyun bisa bahagia hanya karena dirinya dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia melakukan keputusan bodoh hanya karena fikirannya yang dangkal.

"Maafkan aku..." Ujarnya seraya mengelus figura photo yang menampilkan wajah Baekhyun digenggaman tangannya.

 **"I MISS YOU SO... BAEKHYUN..."**

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Sehun mengerang frustasi dan menumpahkan kekesalannya pada stir mobilnya. Sehun merasa sangat menyesal telah memberi Chanyeol bantuan saat itu, namun ia pun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyutujui membantu Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sehun maupun Jongin lakukan selain menuruti permintaan Chanyeol. Karena kalaupun ia menolak untuk membantu Chanyeol, pria itu mengancam akan bunuh diri. Jongin tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, dia adalah seorang dokter yang menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang ditiap harinya.

Jongin tak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol membuang-buang kehidupannya sementara orang lain berjuang untuk kehidupan.

Jongin mulai mengarang segala tentang kesehatan Chanyeol, membuat cerita bahwa Chanyeol juga lumpuh karena penyakit yang ia alami.

Baekhyun benar-benar terpukul saat itu, si mungil itu menangis tiada hentinya, Sehun ingin menyerah dan mengatakan segala kebenarannya namun melihat bagaimana Chanyeol juga ikut menderita dalam setiap tangis yang Baekhyun tumpahkan membuatnya urung dan lebih memilih berdiam diri.

Tidak ada yang tahu masalah ini kecuali mereka bertiga, bahkan Yifan pun tak tahu mengenai kebenaran itu.

Deringan ponselnya memaksa Sehun kembali dari kenangan pahit itu, Baekhyun adalah nama yang tertera di layar benda pipih itu.

"Ada apa, Baby?" Tanya Sehun lembut.

"Temani aku ke makam Chanyeol." Pinta si mungil diujung sana. Sehun mendesah pelan, ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti itu'kan?

Mobilnya ia bawa kerumah Baekhyun, si mungil itu telah menunggunya didepan rumah dengan pakaian serba hitam, seperti biasa.

Setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Baekhyun, Sehun kembali membawa mobilnya menuju sebuah pemakaman.

"Telah terbaring dengan damai, yang terkasih ParkChanyeol" Sehun selalu mendengus setiap kali membaca kalimat penuh dusta itu.

Baekhyun tak pernah tak menangis setiap kali ia mendatangi makam Chanyeol, tak lupa dengan raungannya yang meminta Chanyeol kembali, tapi pria itu tak bisa. Ia tak bisa kembali bersama Baekhyun untuk merajut cinta mereka kembali.

Terlalu mahal harga yang harus mereka bayar untuk kesalahan kecil yang mereka lakukan, Chanyeol hanya meluangkan waktunya sedikit untuk prang lain dan Baekhyun hanya melakukan hal yang terbilang wajar untuk apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, tapi hukum alam memang adil. Akan ada balasan untuk apapun yang kau lakukan, baik itu buruk atau baik sekalipun.

Sehun mengalihkan eksistensinya kala ada orang lain yang mendekat kearah mereka dengan tatapan penuh luka.

"Maafkan aku Baek." Itu Kyungsoo, ia pun tak kalah menyesal akan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Menghindarpun tidak ada gunanya karena mau bagaimanapun ia lah yang paling salah diantara mereka.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari batu nisan pemakaman Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak menganggap Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan karena Pada dasarnya, jikapun Kyungsoo bukanlah penyebab keretakan hubungan mereka pasti ada orang lain yang akan menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo.

Satu tahun berlalu, namun nyatanya hati Baekhyun tetap tak bisa menerima itu, "Hidupkan Chanyeol kembali maka aku akan memaafkan mu."

Mustahil! Tidak pernah sejarahnya orang yang sudah mati akan hidup lagi, maka memaafkan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang mustahil untuk Baekhyun lakukan.

Baekhyun lantas segera beranjak, tak lagi ingin mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Sehun menatapnya prihatin, pria albino itu memberikan tepukan dipunggung sebelum melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Baekhyun.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Mood Baekhyun semakin buruk karena kedatangan Kyungsoo. Sehun menghela nafas berat, benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa.

Kenapa banyak sekali yang menderita hanya karena keputusan bodoh Chanyeol. Ya, bukan hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menderita, namun mereka pun mengalami hal yang sama.

"Baby, kau tak berniat untuk tersenyum?" Sehun bertanya, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sehun." Yang lebih mungil malah memberinya peringatan ringan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku akan menunjuk'kan sesuatu agar senyum mu kembali dengan sendirinya." Ujar Sehun dengan nada menggodanya yang mana itu sama sekali tak menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

Sehun rasa cukup sudah untuk mereka tinggal didalam penderitaan, sekarang sudah saatnya keluar dari lingkaran hitam ini. Pria albino itu membawa Baekhyun ke salah satu gedung apartemen dipinggir kota.

"Dimana ini?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Sehun tak memberinya jawaban, pria itu malah makin menarik Baekhyun dan membawanya kelantai 6, tempat dimana Chanyeol tinggal.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan." Ujar Sehun serius. Itu adalah bagaimana Baekhyun menganga dalam keterkejutan kala Sehun mengatakan fakta tentang kebenaran kematian Chanyeol.

Setelah memasuk'kan sandi, Baekhyun masih dalam mode terkejutnya kala Sehun menggiring Baekhyun masuk kedalam apartemen itu.

"Keluar kau bajingan sialan!" Teriaknya menginvasi ke seluruh ruangan membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau harus keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Sehun, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat..." Chanyeol terdiam membeku kala mendapati Sehun tidaklah seorang diri, melainkan ada Baekhyun pula disampingnya.

Meski keduanya sama-sama terkejut akan tetapi hati mereka bergejolak senang akan rasa rindu yang paling tidak sedikit terobati dengan memandang wajah masing-masing.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan.

"Well, Kau meminta ku untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun'kan? Nah, inilah cara ku membahagiakan nya." Ujar Sehun enteng tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Chanyeol menutup matanya menahan amarah sementara Sehun berjalan mendekatinya, pria albino itu meremas pelan bahunya.

"Sudah ku katakan bahwa jangan sampai menyesal dengan apa yang kau katakan pada ku, tidak'kah kau mengerti?" Sehun memberikan senyuman tipis kala Chanyeol memandangnya. "Hadapilah Chanyeol. Jika kau memang mencintainya jangan lagi menghindari sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kau hindari." Lalu dengan itu Sehun berlalu, ia menatap sekilas pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kosong kepada Chanyeol.

Beruntung apartemen itu memiliki kunci dua sisi, jadi sebelum Sehun keluar dari apartemen itu. Ia sempat mengganti sandi apartemen Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya yang tengah beradu pandang.

"Baerbahagialah, Baekhyun." Bisik Sehun pada daun pintu yang telah tertutup kemudian melangkah menjauhi apartemen Chanyeol.

"Kau masih hidup, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya gugup kala mendapat pertanyaan itu.

"Ternyata kau membohongi aku selama ini?" Baekhyun mencelos tak percaya, ia menangisi Chanyeol setiap hari dan ternyata pria itu masih hidup.

Baekhyun bahkan hampir mati karena Chanyeol, tapi ternyata Chanyeol hanya mempermainkan dirinya. Baekhyun benar berharap jika Chanyeol akan merengek meminta maaf dan menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia melakukan hal konyol seperti itu.

Sayang, itu adalah harapan belaka. Alih-alih memberi penjelasan ataupun meminta maaf, pria jangkung itu malah mengusirnya membuat lagi-lagi Baekhyun mencelos tak percaya.

"Tidak, aku sudah mati. Kau tidak seharusnya ada disini, pulanglah Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun terperangah, pun dengan airmata yang perlahan mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Ada apa dengan mu Chanyeol? Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ku?" Tanya Baekhyun disela tangisnya, Chanyeol berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tak menaruh peduli akan itu.

Pria itu tak sedikitpun memberi jawaban, tungkainya ia bawa menuju pintu hendak membuka pintu dan menyuruh Baekhyun segera keluar dari apartemennya, tapi pintu itu tak bisa dibuka. Sandi yang ia masukkan salah.

Chanyeol tentu tak bodoh untuk menyadari jika Sehun adalah dalang dibalik itu semua. Ponsel ia raih lalu dengan cepat menelfon Sehun, lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan kesal mengetahui fakta bahwa Sehun sengaja mengabaikan panggilannya.

"Sehun mengubah kata sandinya dan aku tak bisa menghubungi tukang reverasi dihari minggu, kau bisa menempati kamar itu." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menunjuk sebuah kamar disamping area dapur.

Baekhyun tak mengindahi, tatapan terluka tak perlu repot-repot ia sembunyikan berharap paling tidak Chanyeol menaruh setidaknya sedikit iba pada dirinya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak, pria itu tak perduli.

"Apa salah ku sampai kau melakukan ini pada ku, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol yang saat itu menarik langkah menuju kamarnya berhenti ditempat.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah." Ujar pria itu kemudian tanpa memandang Baekhyun sedikitpun.

Namun didetik berikutnya, Chanyeol berbalik penuh kala ia mendengar benda pecah. Chanyeol berlari ke dapur, terbelalak mendapati Baekhyun dengan pecahan kaca ditangan bersiap untuk menyayat tangan lainnya.

"Baek jangan bodoh!" Seru Chanyeol was-was.

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada kau memperlakukan aku begini!" Ucap Baekhyun meninggi, nadi Baekhyun bisa saja putus jika Chanyeol tak tepat waktu segera menyingkirkan pecahan kaca itu dari tangan Baekhyun lalu tanpa kata segera membawa tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dalam pelukan.

"Kenapa kau bisa setega ini pada ku, Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun disela pelukan mereka.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kala mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, "Sehun sudah mengatakan semuanya pada ku. Chanyeol, aku sudah memaafkan mu dan aku tidak akan menjadi seperti apa yang kau mimpi kan, aku mencintai mu Chanyeol. Ku mohon berhenti bersikap seperti ini!" Raung Baekhyun yang mana membuat Chanyeol semakin didera perasaan bersalah.

Pelukan semakin erat dirasakan, "Maafkan aku, aku menyesal telah mengecewakan mu, maaf sudah membuat mu menderita Baekhyunie." Chanyeol pun turut menangis dalam duka.

Bohong jika Chanyeol tak merasa terpukul melihat Baekhyun begini, Chanyeol pun sama terlukannya. Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjauhi Baekhyun dan membiarkan si mungil itu mencari kebahagiaannya yang lain, tapi Chanyeol luput menyadari jika kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah dirinya.

.

 **I MISS YOU SO**

.

Setelah puas dengan adegan mengharukan ddidapur tadi, kini keduanya telah duduk berhadapan diatas sofa Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat kurus, maaf telah membuat mu menderita." Sesal Chanyeol seraya mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum membawa tangannya diatas tangan Chanyeol, "Aku sudah melupakannya, mari kita hentikan pembicaraan ini disini." Ujar Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol tak pula lupa Balas tersenyum.

" **I MISS YOU SO... BAEKHYUN~"** Bisik Chanyeol seraya mengikis jarak keduanya.

" **I MISS YOU SO... CHANYEOL ~"**

Chanyeol tak lagi menahan hasrat, tebal miliknya menyapa tipis Baekhyun yang sudah satu tahun ini tak ia cecapi, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang bukan main mereka rasakan.

Ciuman mereka semakin memanas kala perang lidah tak dapat dihindari, Chanyeol benar tak memberi Baekhyun untuk bernafas, terlalu rindu adalah apa yang menjadi alasan pria itu.

Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, pria itu pun kemudian membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan tubuhnya tanpa menindih Baekhyun.

"Mhh~" pun desahan tak juga dapat Baekhyun hindari saat tangan-tangan Chanyeol menyelinap masuk kedalam kaosnya dan menjemput puting Baekhyun dalam usapan main-main.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka demi membuka baju Baekhyun, kaos malang itu ia buang ke sembarang arah lalu lidahnya ia bawa untuk menjilati setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun tanpa lupa memberi tanda cintanya pula disana.

Chanyeol menanggalkan segala pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Baekhyun, kini si mungil itu telah naked total. Chanyeol pun turut menanggalkan pakaiannya hingga penis yang sudah tegak sempurna itu menyembul keluar dengan gagahnya.

Malu tiba-tiba menyelimuti Baekhyun, tangannya ia bawa untuk menutup wajahnya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba datang.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Jangan tutupi wajah mu." Ujarnya Seraya menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun agar tak menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Baekhyun merengek, Chanyeol tanpa kata segera memagut bibir Baekhyun kembali sementara jari-jarinya sibuk menyiapkan lubang Baekhyun.

Setelah merasa cukup, Chanyeol segera menempatkan kejantanannya didepan manhole Baekhyun.

Perlahan tapi pasti, penis besar itu meringsek masuk kedalam lubang ketat milik Baekhyun.

"Aakhh.." Dimasuki setiap hari saja punya Baekhyun tak pernah melonggar apalagi ini sudah satu tahun lamanya lubang Baekhyun tak dimasuki tentu sakit Baekhyun rasakan.

"Ngghh mhh~~" Tangannya mengcengkram kuat bisep Chanyeol saat pria itu berhasil memasukkan seluruh batang penisnya dan menyentak prostat Baekhyun secara bersamaan.

Pinggul Chanyeol gerak'kan perlahan lalu lama-kelamaan menjadi cepat dan keras, desahan Baekhyun terus mengiringi setiap kali Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh prostatnya.

"Ouh.. Channhh.. Ahhh.." Lalu tak lama setelahnya Baekhyun menjemput orgasme nya. Chanyeol mengumpat kala dinding rektum Baekhyun menjepit kuat miliknya yang mana itu membuat nya semangat untuk mengejar orgasmenya pula.

Cukup beberapa tusukan keras Chanyeol akhirnya menumpahkan spermanya didalam Baekhyun.

Deru nafas saling bersahutan antara keduanya, Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum melepaskan diri dan menepatkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun lalu membawa Baekhyun dalam belitan tangannya.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi yang bisa membuat kita menderita." Ujar Chanyeol mantap, Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku tau."

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, senyuman bahagia terpatri di wajah keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN:))

 **Cangkem :**

Well, jadi py akhirnya memutuskan untuk memperbaiki ending nya sesuai sama saran kalian ;*

Makasih banyak loh kalian masih mau ngasih saran dan support walaupun py udah ngecewain kalian dengan ending itu, sekali lagi py minta maaf yaa:'((

Sumpah tanpa kalian py emang bukan apa-apa:))

Dukungan dari kalian bener-bener sangat membantu pulihin mood py, py tau kok lebih banyak yang support dibanding yang julid, tapi py tetep butuh waktu buat mikir :))

So, setelah berfikir, py gak mau berenti nulis cuma karna satu orang, py mau tetep nulis sampe emang waktunya udah untuk berenti tapi untuk sekarang ini gak mungkin.. Py aja baru mulai masa udah disuruh berenti.. Wkwkwk...

Jadi, py harap kalian masih mau baca karya py yang tidak seberapa ini, dan py tetep butuh saran dari kalian:))

Saran apapun pasti py terima kok kecuali kalo yang menjurus ke pembunuhan karakter Wkwkwkwk:))

Enjoy!!

 **NB :**

Big thanks to fav, fol and riviewnya sayang-sayang nya py ;*

.

.

MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA FF TIDAK SEBERAPA INI (Muach)

SARANGHAE CHINGUDEUL (muach)

MAAF UNTUK KESALAHAN DAN TYPO

JANGAN SUNGKAN UNTUK NGASIH SARAN

#chanbaekmenujuhalal

#chanbaekismorethanreal


End file.
